A Fish Out of Water - The 70th Hunger Games
by RainbowUnicornShiz
Summary: Annie Cresta, a young, pretty and intelligent girl has just been Reaped for the 70th Annual Hunger Games. She's never had a day of training like most of the typical Career girls in District 4. How can a fish survive out of water? Follow Annie and her story as she discovers her strengths, her talents and her mentor, the notorious womaniser, Finnick Odair.
1. Chapter 1

"Ouch!" I squeal as my mother fiddles with my hair.

"Sit still, Annie! Only one more pin…" says my mother. I screech again as she stings my scalp. "There, all done. I think that's my best Reaping hair I've done."

I sigh slightly. Looking your best when you could be chosen to fight to the death. Brilliant. My mother's opinion about the Hunger Games is mixed. She hates to see the children die, but revels and celebrates when District 4 wins, which happens fairly frequently.

"Let me look at you," she says.

I stand up and twirl. She gasps slightly.

"You are so beautiful, Annie," she says as she clasps her hands together. "You will make a man very happy one day."

I roll my eyes. She always goes on about how I'll be an excellent wife and how all the boys will be lining up to marry me. I'm not bothered about that subject yet. I just want to have fun while I'm still young. I am seventeen years old and I still have a lot to live for. Well, that's if I don't get Reaped.

My name is only in the bowl six times. I don't need to take any tesserae. My parents are one of the best fishing families in the District. We don't need the extra oil and grain. I don't want to sound like I'm boasting about it, but I'm just being honest.

"Sayla! Sayla!" my mother calls up to my sister. "Are you ready yet?"

"I'm coming!" she groans as she traipses down the stairs. "Do I _need_ to wear a dress?"

I smirk to myself. Sayla isn't a typical thirteen-year-old from District 4. She hates swimming and all things to do with the sea, whereas I absolutely love it. She wears trousers, even though it's pretty much always hot, yet the rest of us wear shorts and dresses. But she is my sister, and I love her, no matter what she does or says. I will always stick by her.

Sayla stands at the bottom of the stairs, arms folded with a frown on her face. Her black hair is styled in a fishtail braid, with her fringe just covering her eyebrows and framing her silver eyes. Her dress is quite simple; she didn't want anything fancy, just plain white, knee length with short sleeves. Though she isn't over dressed, she looks very striking, with the mix of black, white and grey.

"Yes, of course you do. It's the Reaping; you must look your best. And you do. You look beautiful," replies my mother. "Now, can you get your little brother for me and, Annie, don't forget your grandmother's necklace."

I smile and go up to my room to find the necklace. My grandmother was one of the first ever Victors in the Hunger Games, back when it was first decreed. Her one true love, my grandfather, found a rare pink pearl whilst diving one day and saved it for the day he would declare his love for her. And that day was Reaping day. It could have been his last time to say it. He gave it to her as her District token when he visited her at the JusticeBuilding, making sure she knew how much she was loved. When she came home, she had it made into a necklace and handed it down to my mother as a good luck charm for the Reapings when she was younger. And now my mother has given it to me. It still smells of my grandmother's favourite perfume. Sometimes, when I'm sad or lonely, I find it and sniff it, to remind me of her warm safe arms and welcoming smile. She died four years ago, only six months after my grandfather passed.

I look in the mirror in my room as I put the necklace on. This is the first glance of myself since I first woke up. My mother has done my hair well. It is a braided and wound into a bun with green fabric woven into it the plaits, green to match my eyes, she says. I guess being a good knot tier means you can do all sorts of thing with hair. Rope, hair, it's all the same, right?

My dress is beautiful too. It's a sea blue silk, just above the knee, with a low neckline and slightly ruffled short sleeves. I smile to myself. Considering I had a terrible nights sleep, yeah, I'm not bad. Not amazingly drop dead gorgeous, but I probably will make a man happy one day.

I clamber back down stairs and smile at my mother, who is now holding on to my little brother Flint. He is only a baby, about three months old now. My parents decided to try for another child as they had been unsuccessful for a few years and my father wanted to see if they could have a boy to take over the family business when he is older. I still haven't gotten used to the crying and whining. He has blue eyes and slightly blonde hair like my father. I'm sure he will be the mirror of him when he grows up. She smiles back, with almost a tear in her eye.

"This will be a good year for District 4, I can feel it," she grins. "We should be going. Your father is meeting us there. And we don't want to keep him waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

I queue with the other girls for registration, with Sayla standing in front of me, tapping her foot. I nudge her and she turns around.

"What?" she says.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I just want to get this over with already," she moans. The line to the front gets shorter.

"You're not nervous, are you? You have no need to be. Your name is only in that bowl twice, Say."

"No, of course not! I just want to go home already," she mumbles.

"Next!" the registration lady calls

"You'll be fine. I'll see you soon," I reply, nudging her so she goes to the open desk.

I am called next. The man grabs my hand and pricks my finger, dabbing the slightly bloody end into his book. I am ushered into the female half, fairly towards the back as I am one of the oldest. I stand in between two girls who I recognise from school. They acknowledge me but we don't say anything. No one ever speaks to each other, usually for fear of bursting out crying and wanting to run away. I look around and watch the children file in. I turn around and see my mother holding Flint and standing with my father. She smiles to me and waves slightly, making Flint wave his hand at me too. I smile faintly. My father nods to me, smiling awkwardly. I hardly see him anymore. He is always so busy with the fishing. We've grown apart and I miss him, I miss him like hell.

I turn back to the front and look at the stage. There are two glass bowls on podiums: one for the boys and one for the girls. I glance to the people sat on the stage outside the JusticeBuilding. Our Mayor sits proudly in the centre, looking like he is about to explode under the sun's mid afternoon heat in his suit. To his right is this years' mentors and previous Victors, Finnick Odair and Cyrus… Oh I can't remember his last name. He won it way before I was born and he hasn't mentored in a while. He's quite bulky, and has short, slicked back dark and dark brown, almost black eyes. He must be at least 40 now.

And how could I forget our Capitol escort, Aelia Sole. I know. It's a bit of a mouthful. But she is from the Capitol, so everything there is over the top, even the names and especially the outfits. And hers this year is something else! She's wearing a gaudy blue dress, which almost blinds you when you look at it for too long as it is covered in glitter. Her wig is equally atrocious: blue, matching her dress, which flicks up at the shoulders with a large fake starfish pinned to the side. And her make up was also blue, but icy, not bright. Icy blue lips and eyes. She has clearly taken this District 4 thing way too far. She is probably very young though, only around twenty-four maybe, but she looks like an old lady trying to be youthful again.

The clock strikes three o'clock. Now the whole of the Capitol is watching us. The Mayor steps forward to the microphone and reads out the history of Panem. Before Panem, there was nothing, nothing but destruction. Until the Capitol came and saved us, with thirteen serving Districts. But the Districts rebelled against the Capitol years ago. One District got completely annihilated: District 13, the graphite mining District. As a reminder of the Capitol's power, each District must offer up one female and male between the ages of twelve and eighteen to the Capitol to be trained and fight in an arena to the death. Only one can win.

A small applause is heard from the onlookers, our families. Aelia stands up and skips to the microphone as the Mayor sits back down. She gasps slightly, making the microphone squeal.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever be in your favour," she says over dramatically. "Wow, doesn't that speech just inspire you?!"

I see Finnick chuckle on stage. A word about Finnick. He won his games when he was fourteen. He was sent a trident by an extremely rich sponsor, and there's probably one reason why that is… He's hot, really hot. Even when he was fourteen, he had muscles and a dashing smile. He's the kind of guy that would get their shirt off at any opportunity, especially if people are watching. But looks aren't everything. I don't know him well, only acknowledged him when I've seen him on the beach, but he could be a complete idiot and I know he's a womanizer. All the girls swoon for him, but I know he just wants one thing. Isn't it obvious? He's got the whole female population of Panem begging him for it, and what guy isn't going to say no to that?

"So, the time has come to select another pair of tributes to represent their District with honour and pride for the Hunger Games. I know we have a winner here somewhere," she says, narrowing her eyes and scanning the crowd. "Ladies first then!"

As she approaches the glass ball on the female side of the stage, her heels clad loudly against the wooden stage. I feel my heart jump into my mouth with fear, thumping loudly. I shake me head slightly. No need to be scared, Annie! You're name is in there six times, that's tiny compared to some of the other girls here, some of the poorer girls who need the tesserae. But there's always that devil, tugging at your hair, saying 'But it could still be you.'

Aelia digs her hand deep into the bowl and rummages around, trying to create as much tension as possible. She pulls out one of the small envelopes and glides back to the microphone. She exaggerates the opening of the paper. The blood rushes to my head and I hear my pulse thud in my ear.

Not Annie Cresta! Not Annie Cresta! Not…

"Annie Cresta!" she cries.

I smile in relief. It's not me. I'm alive for another year, safe at home with my parents and sister. I can spend all my time on the beach and helping with the business and…

The girls next to me turn and look at me. The one to my left nudges me.

"Go on!" she hisses.

I furrow my brow and swallow hard. I was wrong. She did call my name. I'm not going to spend any of my time relaxing or being a helpful daughter. I'm not going to see my sister again. I'm not going to watch Flint grow up, take his first steps, say his first words. The only thing I'm going to do is die.

I step out of my row and start to slowly make my way through the centre of the crowd, feeling everyone's eyes penetrate me.

"There she is!" cries Aelia as I get closer to the stage. "Isn't she pretty? Give her a round of applause."

There is an extremely awkward applause; only a few people clap. Apart from that, the whole of the surroundings are quiet; the only thing to be heard is the crashing of the waves on the nearby coastline. I climb up the stairs and walk closer to her. Her face really is frightening. It is too blue and too smiley. I stand next to her as she continues talking.

"Now we have our female tribute, it's time for the boys," she smiles.

She walks to the other side of the stage but I don't take much notice of her. I scan the group of females for Sayla. She isn't hard to find. Her face is streaming with tears and I can hear her sob quietly. I raise my brow slightly. Oh, don't cry, Say! Please. You'll only get me started. She puts her hand out into the air, like she wants me to grab hold of it so she can take me from the stage. I raise my arm slightly, wanting to feel her touch. I bite my bottom lip.

"Jasper Carlor!" Aelia shrieks in the microphone, snapping me out of my gaze with Sayla. "Come on dear, don't be shy!"

My eyes instantly shift to the boys section. I look towards the back of the selection, expecting a fit and trained eighteen year old to step forward and volunteer. Oh, God! I try to contain my horror by covering my mouth as I watch a small, skinny twelve year old with dirty blonde hair make his way up to the stage. Someone volunteer! Can't you see this boy will get slaughtered!

He makes his way onto the stage and I see a glint of excitement in Aelia's eyes.

"Now, don't you think our tributes should shake hands?" she says, stepping back slightly.

I turn to him and I smile meekly, holding my hand out to him. He put his out to me, his hand shaking like a leaf. He takes hold of my hand and shakes it gently. His skin is cold, even though it is quite a hot day. I look into his slightly watering brown eyes. That's weird. Not many people in District 4 have brown eyes.

Aelia giggles with delight, clapping her hands like an ecstatic child.

"Our tributes from District 4!" she says into the microphone, still clapping.

Only a few people in the crowd clap and the Panem anthem plays. Yes, this is a Career District, where we have many Victors and children who train illegally to win if they are Reaped, where we have volunteers who want to risk their life for the hope of fame and glory. But clearly, this wasn't the year for fame-seekers. I guess every young male was too in shock at seeing the scrawny child go up on stage to volunteer, too in awe of the incredibly low chance that he would be Reaped.

More to the point, why didn't anyone volunteer for me? I have friends that have been training for this since they were just twelve years old. Maybe waiting until they're eighteen? Maybe they knew I was older and could have a chance? The point still remains. I can't kill and everyone knows I will die.

Aelia ushers us into the Justice Building, where the stage is cleared of the Mayor and mentors and they follow closely behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

Peacekeepers take me into a room so I can say goodbye to my family. My mother is the first to enter.

"You get five minutes," says a tall, gruff Peacekeeper as he shuts the door.

My mother clings onto me, sobbing into my neck for quite a while. I try to calm her down.

"Oh Annie!" she wails. "My beautiful baby girl!"

"Please, don't" I mumble.

She takes her face away from my neck and stares at me, her green eyes red and sore. She gently rubs my cheek and exhales deep.

"I'll be fine," I smile meekly. "If I'm going to die, I'll try and die as painless as possible. No blood. I know you hate blood."

Her brow knits furiously at me. I smile gawkily. My humour doesn't comfort her. Not in the slightest.

"Annie Cresta, don't you dare talk like that again! You're not going to die!" she hisses at me, her fury not genuine, only covering her fear and sorrow.

I sigh slightly. Let's face facts. I never did any secret Career training. You see, about 70% of the teens in the District do training. There's an academy in the north of the District, away from the sea, so they can concentrate. But my father never wanted that for us. He has a big business and needs his family to help out and continue it when he's gone. I've only got District 4 skills, like weaving nets and swimming. And I am a pretty good swimmer, a lot better than girls my age. Maybe I could do it… I don't know. I have to see what my mentor has to say. It is his job, after all.

"You're beautiful, Annie. If what my mother said was true, they love a pretty girl in the Capitol. Be cute and coy and adorable and innocent and they will fall head over heels for you," she says. "Look at what Aelia said. She said you were pretty. If a young Capitol girl can call you pretty, then the rest of them will."

I smile at her, glancing at the clock slightly.

"I don't know what else to say!" I say awkwardly. "We haven't got long."

She smiles her reassuring motherly smile. She has faith in me, but there is this hint of doubt in her lips.

"You'll be fine," she says. "You'll come home to me, safe and sound." Tears start to well up in my eyes. "Shh, don't cry!" She hugs me tight as I start to cry softly. "You can do it."

"Time's up," the Peacekeeper says as he bursts in, practically dragging my mother from me.

I gasp slightly, trying to pull her back to me.

"I love you Annie!" she says, just before the door closes.

"I love you too," I say to myself, looking down. A single tear falls onto the wooden floor.

It isn't long before I am visited by my father. He enters the room, holding onto Flint. He seems gawky in his stature, not his usual proud self. He smiles at me, half-heartedly.

"Hey Ann," he mumbles.

"Hi," I smile.

"Do you want to hold him?" he says, offering me my brother. I nod and take him, holding him close. I breathe Flint's scent in, that sort of disgusting yet cute smell babies have. He's young and doesn't recognise me yet, so I guess he won't miss me if I go, but I whisper to him how I'll win it for him so I can see him grow up and when I'm rich and famous, I'll buy him loads of toys and show him off to all my new Capitol friends and they'll fall in love with him.

My father just stands in silence while I'm talking to Flint; the only sound other than my whispers is this ticking clock, slowly counting down the seconds until I have to leave. I guess he never imagined he would have to have this conversation with me. Out of the blue, he suddenly says: "I've taught you how to spear a fish, that can't be much different to a kid, right?"

I stare at him, shocked at his advice. But I can't snuff at his idea. It's not a bad one. I just didn't want to think about killing anyone just yet.

"Yeah, I guess it is. I'll try it," I say, smiling reassuringly at him. He smiles back.

"Oh, Annie."

He walks over to me and embraces me, careful not to squash Flint. He rests his nose on the top of my head, breathing deep.

"I don't want to lose you," he says, his words muffled by my hair.

"You won't. I'll come home," I say as I wrap my hands around his back.

"Come on then," the gruff voice of the Peacekeeper interrupts our closeness.

My father looks deep into my eyes.

"See ya, kid," he says, his eyes watering slightly.

"Bye Daddy," I reply.

He takes Flint from me and leaves the room. I walk to the wall and kick it furiously. Why didn't he say anything else?! I might not see him again and all he has to say is 'See ya kid!' I had a better conversation with a baby!

I groan out loud as I rest my head on the wall, breathing deep.

"Annie?" I hear Sayla's voice come from the door.

I turn around and rush to her, hugging her tightly. She instantly bursts into tears as she clings onto me. Her hair brushes against my cheek and the smell of the sea instantly fills my nose.

"Annie, I'm sorry," she sobs. "I don't want you to die!"

"I'm not going to die. Just you watch," I say, smiling to myself slightly. "I'll be back soon."

Maybe if I keep telling myself that, it could happen. Oh, who am I kidding, I should just throw myself into the Bloodbath and get it over and done with.

"You promise me?" she says as she looks up to me, tears streaming down her face. I nod, smiling. I don't want to give her false hope, but I want her to stop crying

"I promise. But you have to promise me something, okay?" I ask.

"Anything, anything to make you win," she grins.

"You have to promise me you will do whatever mother wants from you, Say. I literally mean everything. And that includes brushing your hair," I reply. Sayla groans slightly but eventually nods. "If she wants you to do it, you do it. Take care of Flint if she isn't feeling well and help with the fishing as much as possible, okay?" She nods again. "And when you're watching the Games, whatever you see me do, it's not me, okay? It's this… thing that is protecting my body so I can come home. I would never do any of the things I might do in the Arena here. You know that, right?"

"I know and I promise. But Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"If you're going to kill people, can you be nice about it? Not too bloody, you know mother hates blood," she says.

I smile bright. She is being quite mature and understanding of the situation I'm in, that if I am going to make it back, I will have to kill someone and do some horrible things. But she could be saying worse things.

"Of course Sayla," I say as I hug her tight again.

The door swings open and the Peacekeeper stands there, watching us.

"Come on, little Sailor," he says. "Say goodbye to your sister."

She quickly turns around and glares at him.

"It's Sayla!" she hisses, exaggerating the 'la' at the end of her name.

The Peacekeeper is taken aback slightly, but he doesn't say anything. He's probably thinking that he shouldn't mess with this thirteen year old. Sayla turns back to me.

"I love you and I'll miss you," she says, her silver eyes gazing deep into mine. I smile slightly.

"You've never said that before," I reply. She grins cheekily at me.

"Don't get too used it, then," she says just as she is leaving.

I wave slightly to her and she waves back, the door closing when she has gone.

And now I am left alone in this room. I don't know what to do with myself. Time ticks on and I guess there is no one left to visit me. I have friends from school, but I suppose they wouldn't want to visit me, it could be extremely emotional and I have already sobbed enough. And they could feel guilty for not volunteering when they know I don't train and they do. What's done is done. Now I need to focus on me.

I look out the window and into the blue sky. The sun is moving slowly to the west as it starts to set. The wind rustles the trees slightly, making them dance in the late afternoon light with long and somewhat spooky shadows. I long to feel that breeze on my face, inhale the saltiness and taste the ocean spray it carries. I smile to myself. The sea. The only place I feel normal and relaxed. I probably won't be seeing it again, but at least I'll have one last glimpse before I go.

There is a knock at the door. I turn around and see the face Finnick Odair poking in the doorway. He smiles slightly

"Hey, are you ready?" he asks. I nod.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I say as I shrug.

He opens the door wider and I follow him out.

"Where's Jasper?" I ask.

"Oh, he's already on the train, he has been for a while. He had one visitor, and they didn't stay too long," Finnick replies as he leads me out the back entrance of the JusticeBuilding. "Not far too go. The station is nearby."

Now I feel so bad. Jasper is only twelve and he has to do this all on his own, face the prospect that he will most probably die. But this is the predicament I face. I don't want to form an alliance with him in case it comes down to us in the end. I couldn't have the fact that I would have to kill a lonely kid on my conscious, yet I promised I would do whatever it takes to make it back.

It's a short walk to the train station. The whole of the outside is swarming with reporters, clicking their cameras in my face. Finnick tries to push them away and we make it onto the platform unharmed. The train is waiting for us to. It is silver, with a reflective surface flawlessly mirroring our images. Peacekeepers line the reporter-free platform, keeping a watchful eye over me. Finnick makes his way onto the train but I stop.

"Come on," he says. "Don't want to keep Aelia waiting!"

I sigh slightly.

"One sec. I just need a moment," I say. He rests on the side of the train door and patiently waits for me.

I look out into the distance, to where the ocean begins. I smile and take a deep breath in. My last glimpse of serenity. My last breath of home.


	4. Chapter 4

I look to Finnick and smile as I walk through the train doors. They close behind me and he leads me through the different carts, showing me where everything is. Our sleeping quarters are towards the rear, spread out between at least five carriages, with a cart right at the bottom that we aren't allowed to go into, though Finnick wouldn't tell me why. I question him but he just smiles and says he might tell me. In the centre is the living area, with a large television and a grand pink plush sofa, with ample space for us and at least five more people.

And at the front is the dining room. There is a large dark wood table with elaborate carvings on the legs with matching chairs. The table is decorated with a gaudy tablecloth, a shiny silver candelabra and an endless supply of knives, spoons and forks. The table is covered with platters of every kind of food you can imagine. A magnificent chandelier is hung in the middle of the cart which illuminates the room in dusk light. Dusk light?! I had no idea we had been travelling for that long. I didn't even know we were moving. The train is silent. There are no vibrations or jolts. It's as if we are flying, this silver bullet travelling through the sky at immense speed.

All this for a train. And there are people dying of starvation in Panem.

Aelia sits at the head of the table, with Cyrus to her left and Jasper to his left.

"You're here!" she shrieks with that typical Capitol voice. "Sit down, sit down. I have lots to discuss with you!"

I sit down to Aelia's right and Finnick sits next to me. Aelia starts to talk about her big plans for us and for the rest of the evening. We were to have supper then watch the recaps of the other Reapings then go to bed nice and early so we would be like "fresh daisies" in the morning for the tribute parade. I smirk at the comment. I didn't know daisies could be fresh.

I stare into the bright red soup in front of me, then to the endless selection of cutlery. I have no idea which way I should start. They don't teach Capitol etiquette in District 4.

"You start from the outside and make your way in." Finnick's whisper disturbs me from my methodical decisions about which one went first.

I glance at him slightly. He is smiling, his lips curved with a devious smile. Is he mocking me? I furrow my brow, but relax and smile back.

"Thank you," I whisper.

I take the furthest spoon and start to eat the bowl of soup, slurping in its goodness. It is hot and sweet and runs down the back of my throat so easily, that I am desperate for more. It doesn't have a particular flavour; nothing I've tasted in District 4 can compare with it.

I tuck away the rest of the five courses, knowing that I will need all the extra energy in the Arena as food will be scarce. I hardly join in with the conversation at the table; I am too busy stuffing my face with this luxury I will probably never experience again. I sit back in my chair and rub my belly slightly.

"Someone's eaten well," says Finnick, taking a sip of his glass of blood red wine.

I smile slightly as I gulp down some orange juice. It's so sweet and zingy, much nicer than the juice back home.

"Well, I might as well enjoy it while it lasts," I reply.

He smiles at me again, his lip still looking devious. Okay, he is definitely mocking me. Why else would he smile like that? This amazing food is new to me and even though our family is pretty well off compared to some parts of the District, we don't get it this good. We don't have six courses of food, or a fork for each different kind of meat. I'm used to fish, amazingly cooked fish, but fish nonetheless. I am going to try everything and savour every last bite.

I look up and smile at Jasper. He continues to spoon different colours of ice cream into his mouth, trying as many flavours as possible. I notice Aelia looking at him, with heaps of sympathy in her eyes. Her people want to see these children die for their entertainment, but she still has a hint of humanity inside her.

"You know, Jasper," I say and he looks up at me, the spoon lodged in his mouth. "My sister would be so jealous of you right now, eating all these deserts."

"I know," he says, taking the spoon out and filling it again. "She said if they had desert, I should try and eat as much as I can, even if I explode."

"When did she say that?"

He eats a neon pink scoop of ice cream and smiles.

"Today, when she visited me," he replies.

I stare at him, speechless for a moment. I clear my throat when I am ready to reply.

"Sayla was your one visitor today?" I ask. I feel the gaze of everyone on me, but my eyes are locked with this innocent child. He nods.

"Yeah, she is my friend," Jasper answers. "My best friend."

"What about your parents? Did they not want to see you?"

His gaze lowers slightly and his lip trembles slightly.

"I don't have any. I live in the community home."

Now I feel extra guilty for this boy. His only visitor is the one person in the world who is like family: Sayla. And she is my family too. And this makes me think of something else. Sayla could lose her friend, her sister or worse, both. This just makes things so much harder. I want Sayla to have her sister, and I know I want to live, desperately, but she's young and she deserves her best friend. And he does too. She is all he has. But… No… It's a horrible thought.

He has no one to live for so he might as well be dead.

I swallow hard as I try to block my thoughts "I'm sorry."

Jasper shrugs slightly.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," he replies

I look down to my drink. An extremely awkward silence looms in the air. You can cut the tension with a knife, a blunt one.

"Such a delightful story," says Aelia sympathetically. "Anyway, time for some important news. The recaps are about to start, so I suggest we all go to the living area and watch them. Then I have a big announcement."

Saved by Aelia! Thank you!

We all leave the table and go into the cart with the plush sofa and large TV. It is already on and the replays have already started. I sit myself in the centre of the long pink couch. Finnick collapses into the soft fabric to my right, his glass full of wine. He leans back, kicks his shoes off and slurps it. He looks to me.

"You wanna try some?" he says, offering his glass to me.

I bite my bottom lip slightly and nod. I cautiously take the glass and sip the crimson liquor, the liquid sliding down my throat with ease. It's sweet and rich and bitter and fruity and strong and refreshing and wow! There is a kick to it. I take another sip, but it was much more than a sip. Finnick laughs slightly at me.

"Sure, drink the whole glass," he teases.

"Thanks," I reply, finishing the wine and handing him the empty glass.

He stares at me for a moment but smiles and takes it.

"Would you like your own glass of wine, Annie?" he asks. I nod.

"Yes please."

"The same or different?"

"Whatever you're having. I'm not fussy at all."

"That's what I like to hear," he says, getting up and going back into the dining cart.

I turn back to face the television, my head feeling slightly numb. I realise I have missed the first four Reapings and we are now watching them from District 5. I missed my own Reaping, but I didn't really want to see the shock on my face when I realised that Aelia called my name, or how I reached out to Sayla, or the horror when I saw Jasper being called up on stage. The cameras probably zoomed right in on her face and I will have to talk about it during my interviews. I don't really pay much attention as I wait for Finnick to bring me some of that delicious drink.

"Jasper?" I whisper to him as he intently watches the screen. He turns to me slightly. "Did I miss anything good?"

He shrugs slightly.

"They all look terrifying, if you ask me," he replied, turning his head back to the television.

I rest my back into the couch and fondle the luxurious fabric with my fingers, closing my eyes slowly, trying to drown out the noise and lights coming from the box on the wall. I don't care about who got chosen in the other Districts. I just want to concentrate on me.

A lump falls next to me and forces me to open my eyes. I turn and see Finnick's grinning face with two glasses of the ruby drink.

"Are… Are they bigger than before?" I ask, taking the glass from him. He shrugs.

"I just got you what I'm having," he replies, taking a sip.

"Oh, okay," I say. "Well, cheers?"

"Cheers," he grins as we clink our glasses together slightly. I sense a look of disdain from Aelia. We're not being quiet.

I take another big sip of the luscious liquid and look to the screen. They're showing the clip from District 9's Reaping. I nudge Finnick slightly and he turns to me.

"Aren't you supposed to be talking to me about this? About strategies and stuff?" I ask.

"Do you want to?"

"No," I say shaking my head slightly as I gulp down more wine.

"Then it can wait," he smiles slightly.

The images move and the sound plays but no information about what happens actually makes a mark on my brain. It isn't long before it's all over and Aelia is stood up in front of now blank screen.

"Were you two paying attention?" she asks. "Because seeing the other tributes can give you a good idea about what to expect."

I nod, but the feeling's weird so I slow down and stop.

"So, I guess you're wondering what my big announcement is?" she says excitedly. Honestly? No, I don't give a damn. But she continues on anyway. "The mentors and I have been discussing who would be best to mentor who. And it has been decided that… Cyrus will mentor Jasper and Finnick will mentor Annie. Isn't this great?!"

I turn to Finnick, who is smiling at Aelia slightly. I look to her for a moment and she is giving him ridiculous flirty eyes and biting her bottom lip.

"Why did you want me?" I ask him. He glances at me a shrugs slightly.

"My mentoring skills are more suited to your needs than his. You need a friend; Jasper needs a father." I bite my bottom lip slightly. It still hasn't sunk in how horrible the boys' situation is. "Do you want a refill?"

He's gesturing to my empty wine glass. Wait, empty? When did that happen? I want more but I know if I have another glass, I will be truly drunk. I smile slightly.

"Mr Odair, are you trying to numb my senses with this liquid?" I say, teasing him slightly. He chuckles softly to himself.

"I don't need to try," he answers with that devil smile sprawled across his face. "You're doing a fine job of that yourself, Miss Cresta."

I giggle slightly, trying to control it so I didn't seem overly out of control of my inhibitions.

"Well," I say, giving him my glass. "I look forward to your mentoring. But for now, I need my rest."

I start to rise from the sofa. Argh! Head rush! The room spins and for the first time, it feels like the train is moving. I blink a few times and clench my fists to regain normality. I walk to the door to go to my bedroom. I look back and see Finnick lounging back and smiling at me.

"Good night Finnick."

"Sweet dreams Annie," he says, winking at me.

I melt inside. God, he is sexy! And he just winked… at me! No! That's the wine talking. You need sleep and in the morning, everything will be back to normal. Well, as normal as it can be.

My bedroom in the train is very large. I have a plush bed with endless folds of smooth fabric and a mound of soft pillows. There is a wardrobe, containing a large array of clothing, clothing which I know I won't wear, apart from the pyjamas. And even they are lush: red satin shorts and camisole top with crisp lace trimmings. I put them on the bed, ready to wear after I've inspected the bathroom. I open the bathroom door and look at all the different things which are in there. There's a large shower, with a glass case around it, and it has buttons for so many different settings and little holes which I presume spray water out of, so it hits the lower parts of your body. I walk to the sink and stare into the mirror. I look tired. I need sleep desperately.

I go back to the bedroom, take my shoes off and lay on the bed, just to test how comfy it is. My body sinks into the mattress and I become relaxed, the stress of the day leaving me. I breathe deep and curl my toes into the supple material. It's all so lovely. My eyes instantly become heavy and I slowly drift off.


	5. Chapter 5

Running, running, running. From the mutts. They are chasing me. I take a glimpse behind me and they are truly petrifying. They look like cats, but much larger, and have scales instead of fur. Their teeth are bared and they are dripping with blood. They pick up speed and I hear their hissings.

"Annie! We're hungry!"

I gasp slightly and run faster than before. But the pounding of their paws stop. I slow down and turn around. They're running away from me. I smile to myself, watching them scurry into the distance. I turn back around and my eyes widen with horror. The mutts didn't just change their mind, they were running from that. A tidal wave in the shape of a snake fast approaching me, its mouth wide open with fangs pointed. As it consumes me, drowning the life from me, I scream.

And I scream so much I wake up. I look around the room. I'm still on the bed, in my Reaping dress. The room is dark so it must be very late. I clutch onto my head; it's pounding furiously. My brow is sweaty and I feel sick. I feel my neck for the pearl necklace. I bring the chain up to my nose and inhale the sweet perfume. My grandmother's hugs, her delicate touch, her amazing words. I can't go back to sleep now. A warm drink. That will make me happy.

I get up and quietly leave my bedroom, moving through the carriages to the dining cart, careful not to be too noisy so I don't wake anyone. The train feels eerie and weird with no one around, especially the living cart. The neon pink sofa looks dull and uncomfortable. I open the door to the dining cart and jump out of my skin. Finnick is stood by the wall on the far side of the cart, pulling a drink out of the hatch in the wall. He is wearing pyjamas similar to mine, only instead of satin, they are cotton, and instead of shorts and vest, it is just long pants and a shirt. He glances up at me and smiles.

"Can't sleep too, huh?" he says. I nod slightly, my pulse slowly returning to normal.

"Yeah, I had a bad dream," I say as I walk closer to him. He moves out of the way so I can get myself a drink. "How do you work this thing?"

He smirks slightly.

"It's easy," he says, giving me his drink to hold whilst he sorts mine out. "What do you want?"

I hesitate for a moment before replying.

"Something calming?"

"Sure. Warm milk it is."

He presses a few buttons and in an instant, a mug with steaming white liquid appears. He swaps his cup for mine. I take a sip. The milk is hot and sweet and comforting.

"Thanks," I smile.

"No problem," he smiles back. "Do you want to sit and talk for a bit?" he says as we walk together.

"Yeah, I don't really want to go back to sleep just yet."

He opens the door for me and we sit together on the couch. I sip the milk again.

"So why can't you sleep?" I ask. He shrugs slightly, and then stares right into my eyes.

"Every Reaping reminds me of my own. It was five years ago but it still haunts me. Everything about it does," he says looking down into his mug.

"I'm sorry. I guess it's the curse of the Hunger Games. Lose and die or win with a damaged soul," I mumble as I drink my milk. He sighs slightly.

"Anyway, enough about me," he says, his voice a little happier. "Tell me what happened with you, in your dream."

"There's nothing to tell, really. Only that it was bad. I was so tired I feel asleep like this and woke up in a sate. I'm surprised the whole train didn't wake up after my screams," I say, laughing slightly.

"You say that, but the walls are soundproof because of that reason. Nightmares are common and the escorts don't want their 'beauty sleep' disturbed by cries in the night," he replied, deadly serious. I blink at him for a few seconds, unable to reply. "But please tell me. I could help."

"Well," I sigh. "I was being chased by these cat mutts, but they were scaly and had big bloody fangs. And they wanted to eat me. But they ran away, so I was relieved. Then I turned around and saw what they were running from. It was a huge wave but it was in the shape of a snake, with the forked tongue and beady eyes. And… It engulfed me and I drowned. Then I woke up."

"Wow that is a dream. But don't dwell on them. It's not real. The arena could be anything. The Gamemakers could throw everything at you. That's why I'm here: to prepare you for these uncertainties," he says reassuringly. "Plus, you shouldn't worry about the water thing. You can swim, right?"

"Of course!" I scoff. "Who lives is District 4 and can't swim? I'm actually one of the best from my class."

"I don't doubt your ability. You just shouldn't take swimming for granted. The other Districts don't have access to the sea like we do. Some have lakes, but they're in the wild lands, beyond the District borders. And the Arena could be a tiny patch of land which the Gamemakers flood. They wouldn't stand a chance."

"Yeah, I guess," I murmur, gulping down the rest of my now lukewarm milk, putting the cup down on the floor.

Finnick reaches out and touches my thigh, his sea green eyes gazing deep into mine. He inhales deep.

"I wanted to mentor you because I see a fighter in you. I know you can win this because you have something to win for. You will win, Annie Cresta. I will make sure of it," he says, his voice full of meaning and passion.

I smile awkwardly at him, not knowing what to say in return. He laughs to himself.

"That was a bit too deep for this sort of time in the evening, wasn't it?" he says, smiling uneasily.

"Yeah, just a bit," I say, giggling slightly. He sighs and stands up.

"Come on." He puts out his hand to me. I take it and stand. "I'm going to show you something that will make you happy."

He starts to slowly lead me through the carriages, still holding tight onto my hand.

"Thank you, by the way," I say. He glances over at me. "For having faith in me."

His lips curl to form a gentle smile.

"No problem," he says.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask, as I notice we pass my bedroom, which is one of the last in the train.

"Somewhere I know you will like," he says.

We stand outside the door to the cart no one is allowed to enter. He reaches down and takes a key from under the mat in front of the door. He puts it in the lock and opens the door.

"Close your eyes," he whispers.

I obey and he takes my hand, leading me into the doorway. The room feels warm and through my eyelids I can see light dancing around. There is a strange smell in the air, but I can't quite place what it is. I don't think it's a natural smell, like it's a synthetic man made thing which is creating the aroma. Finnick lets go of my hand and I hear movement, but I sense he is still standing close to me.

"Open your eyes," he whispers delicately in my ear.

I open my eyes and gasp with delight at the sight which is before me. A large deep swimming pool, as big as the whole train carriage, with lights twinkling at the bottom. It's a clear crystal blue and ripples gently. Finnick steps forward, close to the pools edge. He's only wearing a pair of shorts.

"I asked them if it would be possible to do this, put a pool in the train. I wanted something to remind me of home during my Capitol journeys. It's not sea water, that wouldn't be safe. But it's water, and that's all I need," he says. He glances at me with a devious smile on his lips. "Well?"

"It's beautiful," I grin.

"Do you fancy a swim?"

I hesitate for a moment before replying.

"Sure."

No sooner do I open my mouth, Finnick dives into the pool, a small splash following his path. I laugh slightly. I slip out of my Reaping dress and look for somewhere to hang it. There is a hook on the back of the door where Finnick's clothes and a couple of towels are hung and I put it on there. I stand closer to the edge and jump in.

The water is warm and refreshing, relaxing every bone in my body. I open my eyes underwater. Small wisps of hair dance in the shimmering blue light. I turn around and Finnick is in front of me, smiling. I smile back. He pokes his tongue out and rises to the surface. I follow him, breathing in the balmy air when I reach the top.

Finnick rests his back on the ceramic wall of pool, gently treading the water. I lean on the edge, so I face him. He looks distant at the moment, like he's deep in thought.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

He blinks then looks to me and grins.

"Of course I am," he replies. "You know, I've never let anyone in here. Only Aelia knows about it but she's never been in here."

"Oh, I'm that special, am I?" I grin. He chuckles softly, wetting his face with his hands.

"Yeah, you are, actually," he says fairly seriously. "What did you think of the other tributes then?"

"Honestly? I wasn't paying attention. I was too enthralled by this amazing drink you had introduced to me," I say, smiling slightly.

"You're eighteen and you've never had alcohol before? You're not much of a rebellious teen, are you?"

"I'm seventeen, actually," I murmur blushing slightly, though I don't know why.

"Really? I thought you were older. I shouldn't have given it to you if I had known. It's not really proper of me."

"It's just a slight difference in a number. It doesn't change anything. I'm still the Annie that got Reaped when you thought I was eighteen. Besides, I was glad you gave it to me. It was as close as I could get to forget my predicament. And what do you mean by I'm not a rebellious teen?"

He smirks slightly.

"Well, you're seventeen and you've never tried alcohol. Not even once. When I was twelve, I snuck into my Dad's secret locker where he kept his whiskey. He always drunk the stuff and I wanted to know what all the fuss was about. I filled the glass, all the way to the top and gulped it down. It practically knocked me out for the rest of the week. I didn't know how strong it was," he says, smiling faintly to himself as he recollects his memories.

"So you think that because that was my first try that I haven't done other things?"

"Annie, you're so adorable, I don't think you could cope with being rebellious. I bet you don't even do the things normal teens do," he says laughing.

"I do! I go to parties and the beach. And, believe it or not, I actually have friends too. Just because you're not one of them, you think I don't do normal things."

"Well, District 4 is a big place, so I don't expect to be pals with everyone."

"Just the hot girls?" I smirk.

He looks at me and narrows his eyes.

"I think you have a prejudgement about me, Miss Cresta?"

"Not too dissimilar to yours with me?" I grin cheekily at him and he smirks.

"Touché," he sighs. He has finally met his match when it comes to sarcasm and wit. One point to Annie, nil to Finnick.

"Did any of the other tributes look like a massive threat?" I ask, wanting to change the subject to something that matters.

"The guy from 1 looks like a beast. He's obviously been training for this his whole life. He lunged forward to volunteer before you could blink. But the other Careers always are volunteering. Would you want to ally with them?" I shrug slightly.

"I would have to see in training. Obviously, being from a Career district, I should be able to make friends with them in training, but I don't know if I have any weapons' skills that could be of use to them."

"Nets are useful. Look what I did with them. They saved my ass in the Arena. That and the massive trident," says Finnick, smiling at me. "Plus if there is something you're mediocre at, you can work on it."

"I can spear a fish. That's similar to spearing a kid, right?" I say, quoting my father.

"Doing that in you're private training session with the Gamemakers could give you a high training score," he says. His eyes light up instantly and he turns to me, grabbing hold of my shoulder. "That's a brilliant idea!"

"What?" I stare at him, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Get a Career training score, like a nine or ten, and then be really sweet in your interview. You'll be sweet but deadly. Just like your eyes."

"My… eyes?"

He nods, biting his bottom lip slightly.

"They are a sweet poison: fatal to look into but you just can't help yourself," he replies. "I love them."

I blush slightly. No one has ever said anything like that before, apart from my mother.

"Your stylist will love you. There are so many things he can do for you. You'll make a mark on the Capitol and you will win, either by skill or the Capitol falling in love with you."

I smile slightly.

"Well, if he can get into this hair, then I'm sure he'll do a great job. But I think a nuclear bomb could go off but this bun will still remain," I smirk.

"You're mother did an excellent job. It looks beautiful. I guess being skilled with net weaving is the same as hair."

"That is exactly what I thought!" I exclaim, giggling slightly. I watch Finnick chuckle to himself, looking down into the water.

"You know, it's getting late," he says, talking to the water.

"I don't want to sleep. I don't want to dream of the thousand different ways I could die."

He smiles at me, slightly. The light from the pool dances in his eyes, making them glimmer like the water.

"I know something that might work," he mumbles.

Finnick gets out of the pool and runs his hands through his hair, shaking the excess water off. He offers me his hand and I take it, getting out of the pool. He offers me a towel and I pat myself dry. I notice he watches me, eyeing up my body.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," he says as he towel dries his hair. "I just think you need some more meat on those bones. You want to survive, right?" I nod slightly. "You need to eat as much as you can now."

I wrap the towel around my body, taking my dress off the hook. Finnick takes his clothes and holds my hand, leading me out of the door. He locks the door, putting the key under the mat and takes me to my room. My pyjamas are still laid out on the bed, the duvet slightly ruffled from my nightmare. I make sure my body is completely dry before snuggling down into my bed. Finnick slumps his towel and clothes onto the floor and climbs in next to me.

"Do you trust me?" he asks, sitting up slightly.

"I trust you," I reply quietly. I'm going to have to if this guy is mentoring me, being my second heart outside the Arena.

"Give me your hands and close your eyes."

I obey him, giving him my hands and relaxing back into the pillows as I close my eyes. He gently grasps my wrists, his fingers soft and warm. I breathe deep. I didn't know what to expect, but already I felt sleepy. He delicately starts to massage the undersides of my wrists, caressing my skin and bone with his tender touch.

"My mother," he whispers, his voice like a lullaby. "She used to do this when I had nightmares as a kid. I used to fall back to sleep right away. I still wish she was here to help me with my nightmares."

"I'm sorry," I murmur. His mother died at sea whilst fishing one day. The local papers said it was suspicious because it was so calm that day, however, it never got investigated. I think I was fourteen when it happened.

"No it's fine," he says, his voice trembling slightly. "I'm probably not as good at this she was."

"You're doing a great job so far," I reply, the words barely audible. My mind starts to feel numb and I know I'm falling asleep.

His fingers stroke down my hands, tingling my palms and touching my fingertips. It's so calming, it's so serene, it's so…


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up, Annie!" Aelia bangs hard on my bedroom door and shrieks loud. "It's a big day!"

I stir in my bed, groaning slightly. I stretch my arms and sit up. My room is brightly illuminated by the morning sunshine. I get up and out of my bed and go to the window. I smile at the beautiful surroundings. It's green and vivid and fresh. The colours pierce my eyes and I am definitely more alert now. I close my eyes as I embrace the sun's subtle heat on my face.

"It's beautiful, right?" Finnick whispers in my ear. I jump out of my skin again. I turn around and face him, my pulse racing furiously.

"You do know how to make me jump, don't you?" I say.

He smiles at me slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he says.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"Oh, I was in the shower. I didn't want to smell of chemicals from our escapades last night. I hope you don't mind," he says, smiling slightly.

Why would I mind? Unless…

I look down slightly. He's only wearing a bath towel, knotted daintily around his waist. Small beads of water drip down his toned chest, from his slightly moist hair. I swallow hard.

"You… stayed here… with me… last night… in the same bed… together?" I say, my voice wavering slightly.

"Yeah. After performing my magic trick on you, I was quite tired. I knew if I went back to my room, I wouldn't go back to sleep. Don't worry, I didn't do anything. I promise."

I blush softly, biting my bottom lip.

"No, it's fine."

"Good. I'd better be going. Breakfast is ready and I need some clothes. Well, I quite like being like this, but I don't want to distract anyone," he says, grinning that devious smile. "And by the looks of it, you need some clothes too."

I look down at my own semi naked body. I completely forgot to put pyjamas on last night and I'm still wearing my underwear from after our swim. I blush again, my face feeling hotter than before.

"Yeah, I guess I do," I mumble.

"I'll see you at breakfast," Finnick smiles, leaving my room.

I rush to the bathroom and splash water in my face. He is so unnerving! I swear he says things just to freak me out. It's like he wants a reaction from me. He's testing me, all the time. I don't know what for though. Is he seeing if I'm the only girl in Panem not to fall for his charm? Or is he trying to keep me on my toes, because that's what I'll need in the Arena? I sigh slightly. Whatever it is, he's sure got me thinking.

I put my Reaping dress back on. I don't want to wear any of the clothing in the wardrobe. I need to remember who I am and where I come from, because I know I will lose myself in the Arena. I look in the mirror in the bathroom. I am refreshed, with my hair looking as flawless as when my mother put the last pin in.

I make my way to the dining cart for breakfast. Similar to last night, a wide array of food is laid out, the cutlery shining in the mid morning sun. Aelia is sat at the head of the table again. Her wig is still garish and radioactive looking, the bright blue blinding as it flicks up at the shoulders. There isn't a starfish in her hair, but there is a large pink shell pinned in place. Her make up is horrible as always, but her outfit is slightly nicer than yesterday. It's not blue, but soft sea green. Jasper and Cyrus are sat down too, Cyrus slathering jam all over a piece of bread.

"Oh, Annie! There you are. Please sit and eat," she says, smiling bright.

I sit next to her and tuck in, scoffing down as much food as possible, like Finnick said. I have pastries and fruit and a silky hot chocolate.

"Did you sleep well?" asks Cyrus.

He hasn't spoken to me yet. His voice is deep and quite scary to be honest. But I smile and nod.

"Yes, I did thank you. And you?" I ask, out of politeness.

"Like a baby," he grins.

Flint. Oh, how could I forget my little brother? His crystal blue eyes instantly appear in my mind. I bite into another croissant to block out the image.

"Have you talked about strategy with Finnick yet?" Cyrus asks me.

"Sort of. I haven't really had the opportunity yet. I'm sure he has a plan for me."

"Oh, you'll be fine on your own. With a face like yours, you will definitely get sponsors, don't you worry about that."

"Yeah, a lot of people have said that to me," I say, laughing slightly.

"Well, it's true," says Finnick next to me.

My heart skips a beat as he yet again scares me. How can he be so silent?! He definitely is creeping up on me on purpose. Probably to keep me on my toes for when I'll be in the Arena. I can't think of any other reason.

He smirks at my shocked face. I hear my heart pulsate in my ears. I swallow hard then smile.

"Hi," he says, starting to eat some toast.

"Good morning," I reply.

"How are you this fine day?" he asks.

"Fine, thank you. And yourself?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm brilliant. I slept extremely well last night. It must be something to do with the bed I slept in. Very nice," he says, grinning slightly. He's obviously trying to embarrass me, seeing as how I reacted when I found out he stayed with me. Well, two can play at that game.

"I agree. The beds are much more comfy than what I have at home. However, it stunk of fish."

"Oh, really?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think it must have been something in my bed, something from District 4," I reply, narrowing my eyes slightly.

He smirks and looks away from me, sipping a mug of coffee. I hear Aelia gasp.

"We're here! We're here!" she squeals, clapping her hands slightly. I get up out of my chair and go to the window.

The Capitol: glistening and shining in all its glory. There are thousands of buildings, all high and mighty and reflecting the suns' light. You can tell that this is where we get dominated; this is where all the power is. The Districts are tiny minions compared to this God of a metropolis. It's beautifully intimidating.

The train starts to slow down to a station, which is flooded with people, flashes of cameras blinding me. I smile slightly at all the people waving and cheering. They look like Aelia; big, bold and bright. Jasper runs up from behind me and presses his face against the glass, grinning ecstatically. I smile at him. And they think I'm adorable?


	7. Chapter 7

The Remake Centre. Where they rip hair from practically every part of your body. That's how it seems at first, because it's the most painful thing in the world. Legs, arms, underarms, eyebrows. It kills. But now, my prep team are doing more relaxing things. Caius is my hair stylist. He is probably the only person able to unravel the braid my mother practically glued together.

"This is such a beautiful piece of work. It's a shame to destroy it, really," he says as he removes the pins. He has yellow eyes, and shoulder length straight yellow hair to match. "I'm sure Horatio has come up with something equally beautiful for the parade. I can't wait."

"You are such a beautiful canvas to work with, Annie," says Lucretia.

I smirk slightly. I guess they like the word 'beautiful'.

Lucretia is my make up artist. But for now, I don't need make up and she is helping Caius with the hair. Her skin has been dyed orange, not tan, but bright tangerine. It highlights her, I think, natural blue eyes. Caius removes my grandmother's necklace, to which I protest.

"Don't worry!" he says. "I'll give it to Horatio and he'll give it to your mentor."

I fidget slightly under their touch. The metal plate I'm laying on completely naked is incredibly uncomfortable. It's slightly damp from when they bathed me. The water was supposed to loosen my braid and also clean me. I smelt too much like dead fish, apparently. I scowled at that comment. The sea, yes, I could understand that, but actual dead fish? Now I smell like lemon and orange and my skin is silky smooth.

"Your nails are so long!" Septima cries. She does the nails. "I will enjoy doing these."

She is probably the most normal looking out of the three. She has natural blond hair and brown eyes. The one thing that reminds me she is from the Capitol is bright red swirling tattoos coming from her ears, down the sides of her neck and arms and to the tips of each finger, and long, almost spider leg-like, red eyelashes. She cuts my nails down slightly and files them, making them all flawlessly round and smooth. She coats them in a clear polish. Septima then starts rubbing cream into my naked body, repeating the process three times.

Caius starts to wash my hair, combing out the knots and tangles. I wince slightly, his tugging stinging my scalp, but every time he sees me doing it, he just says: "I'm sorry darling! I won't do it again!" He massages my scalp which sends me into a dream like state. My hair is dried through and I am left there, lying on the cold metal slab. Time ticks by slowly.

"Horatio will see you in a minute," says Septima, as she lays a dainty sheet over my body.

They all leave me. I sit up slightly, clutching the sheet tightly so I'm covered as much as possible. I look around the room. It's quite sterile, a bit like a hospital. I had to go to the District's hospital once. I went fishing with my father once. I was bringing the line in and one of the hooks ripped up my arm, leaving a deep gash. I bled out quite badly; bandages wouldn't stop it. So he took me to the hospital. It cost us quite a lot, as my father didn't want me to be left with a scar, but it wasn't as if we couldn't afford it. The room I was in was pure white and it smelt of chemicals. And that is exactly what this room feels like.

"Where is she?" says a light but masculine voice.

In the doorway is a tall thin man. He has green short spiked up hair and red eyes. Apart from the odd hair and eyes, he is extremely normal looking. His clothes are quite simple, unlike the prep teams: just a black shirt and pair of navy blue trousers with a blazer to match. He has rolled the sleeves up to his elbows.

"Stand up," he says. "Without the sheet."

I stand up, dropping the sheet on the floor. Now I have nothing to hide behind. He can see me in all my glory; see my imperfections and all the lumps and bumps. He slowly walks around me, inspecting every inch of my body.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect," he says. I blush softly. He stands in front of me, hand out. I shake it. "I'm Horatio, your stylist."

"Annie, Annie Cresta."

"A pleasure, Miss Cresta," he says, before bowing down and kissing my hand. I blush again. "I have many things planned for you. Finnick has already told me what angle to present you. Wasn't it cute but deadly?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well, being deadly in the parade isn't going to work. You want to be cute then. And I have a brilliant idea which Finnick has approved. It's inspired by your Reaping hair," he says as he sits on the steel bed. I sit next to him, enthralled by his blood red eyes as I wrap the sheet around my naked body.

"My Reaping hair?"

"Yes, it was simply stunning! Caius couldn't work out how to do it at all. He said it pained him to undo it," Horatio replies.

"Yeah, he said. My mother did it. She was trained to be a rope weaver when she was younger," I say.

"Ah, no wonder! Rope is practically hair. When you go home, do tell her we sung her praises. I'm sure Caius would love to see some of her other work."

"I will do," I say. He didn't say 'if' I go home. He has faith in me. Or maybe he's supposed to say it.

"Now, the parade," he says. I listen intently. "We have some things planned for you. We want District 4 to stand out this year. And we loved your hair at the Reaping, so we're bringing that into it too. We'll add loads of extensions to make it thicker and more like waves from the sea. And there is some clever Capitol things we can do to actually make it like the sea, but you have to trust me, okay?" I nod. "Good. You're outfit. We want to make you like a mermaid, but nothing cheap. It will all be sparkles and dazzle. Lots of skin on show, of course, but you'll be fine. You just have to trust me, yes?" I nod again. "And your eyes. Wow, they are beautiful. He was right." Does he mean Finnick? "There is something extra special which we're doing for the parade and the interviews concerning your eyes. We have contact lenses which will enhance your natural eyes and add to the mermaid theme. It will be fantastic! How does that sound?"

I stare at him speechless. It's all so much!

"Yes, it sounds brilliant," I smile. "What about Jasper, my District partner?"

"Oh, Crispus and his team are doing something equally brilliant for him. You will be like Gods of the sea," Horatio says.

"Good, I just don't want all the spot light on me. We came here together."

"Of course. I understand. He is a dear little thing. So sweet yet heart breaking," he replies, his gaze lowering slightly. "We had better get started. Not long now!"


	8. Chapter 8

It takes hours to get me sorted as I sit with just a bathrobe on. They clip three heads worth of hair to my head making it heavy, but it is extremely long, practically down to my knees. Caius also adds various shades of blue and green ribbons to my hair, similar to that which my mother wove into my braid for the Reaping. Lucretia does wonders with my face. She intricately draws small deep sky blue scales by the side of my eyes, fully supporting the mermaid theme, and adds tiny crystals to the corners of each scale. My eyelids are painted azure with glitter. She glues big false eyelashes on which have little clear jewels on the ends of each lash. My lips are coloured the same as my complexion. Horatio says this is to draw all the attention to my eyes.

Septima has a brilliant time with my nails. She paints them like waves crashing onto the shore, the electric blue turning into a bright white. She says when it gets dark, my nails will glow and everyone will see the design. She also adds crystals down the centre of each nail.

Horatio, who has been watching the prep team do their work and giving the trio instructions every step of the way, gasps as they step back.

"Yes, yes, yes! It's perfect!"

I smile as Lucretia carries on dabbing powders all over my face.

"You will look stunning. Now, for the clothes," he says, holding up just lingerie, the panties and bra both the same colour as my skin. My mouth obviously drops open.

"That?" I say with my eyes wide.

"Yes, but we'll paint you! We're giving you scales like a mermaid, Annie!" he says, his voice full of glee.

I nod cautiously. I couldn't refuse his amazing plans. And I'm sure they'll all come together the way he imagined them.

I slip out of my robe and into the underwear and the whole prep team start working on my body. Paint brushes and paint and blue and glitter and more blue and hands and moaning and…

I block it all out and breathe deep. Just let them do what they need to do and it will be okay in the end. For the first time, I start to feel nervous for the parade. What if they don't fall for me, like Finnick and Cyrus said? What if I'm not over the top enough for them? What if the other tributes make a better impression than me? I sigh slightly. Horatio knows what he is doing. And if he spoke to Finnick about it, I'm sure I'll be fine.

"Annie, we're done!" says Septima, after hours of painting. My stomach is rumbling furiously. I am going to eat well tonight. I'll make sure of it.

I open my eyes and a full length mirror is in front of me. I walk closer to it and look at myself. They have painted scales over my bust and all down my legs. They glisten and change colour slightly when I move. I have no idea what to say; I just keep inspecting myself closer. I really do look like a mermaid. Horatio is standing next to it, his crimson eyes glinting with excitement. He's holding a small plastic container in front of me.

"These," he says. "Are your key to winning."

I take hold of the case and open them. They are contact lenses, but I can't make out what they're supposed to do. Well, first off, I don't know how to put them in. I ask him but he says he can't do it for me, so he shows me how to do it with his own.

"No one has ever seen my true eye colour before. I don't want people to look inside my soul," says Horatio, as he takes the lens out of his left eye. He has grey eyes, not too dissimilar to Sayla's. He shows me how to put them back in, guiding me every step of the way. After three attempts and a few tears, they're both in. Lucretia scorns me for having to redo some of the face makeup.

I blink a few times in the mirror and stare at myself. These contact lenses, the ones Horatio kept going on about, are extraordinary! They make it look like my eyes are the sea, that there are waves crashing and rippling, with the different colours the sea can be. They're on a never ending cycle of greens and teals and turquoises and blues and navies. But, amazingly, they don't affect my sight at all.

"Well?" asks Horatio.

"It's perfect!" I smile. He grins with satisfaction.

"Now let me see you," he says, stepping back. The rest of the prep team circle me, biting their bottom lips and staring wide eyed. They mutter things but I can't hear them exactly.

"Well?" I ask.

All four of them stand in front of with beaming smiles on their faces.

"Perfection," says Caius.

"Flawless," says Septima.

"A work of art," says Lucretia.

Clearly, they are trying to find the most impressive words to describe me in front of their boss, Horatio. But he stays quiet and just smiles at me.

"Come on. It's time for your moment."


	9. Chapter 9

I am whisked down to the bottom of the Remake Centre. It's full of horses and the other tributes with their stylists, ready for the parade. The tributes from District 1 are already waiting to go. Their District makes luxury products, so they have been dressed in gold leotards and had their hair sprayed gold, which will no doubt glisten and sparkle in the light. Finnick was right. The boy from 1 is a beast. He is over six foot tall and the leotard clings to his extremely prominent muscles. I swallow hard. I would not like to be in a confrontation with him.

I see Jasper totter towards me. I smile at him, though inside, I am envious of the fact that he is wearing actual clothing. He wears a blue robe, the same colour as the scales on my body, and is holding a silver glistening trident. His hair has been combed through and washed and he looks like a completely different child. Almost like he is a threat now.

"Annie!" he says, hugging me. "You look so pretty."

I laugh slightly, patting his back.

"Thank you," I smile. He lets go of me and looks up at me.

"Are your… Are your eyes moving?!"

"Yeah, it's these special contact lenses. They make my eyes look like they're the sea," I reply.

"Wow! This place is amazing! They can do everything here," he grins.

"Come on," says Horatio. "It's about to start."

He ushers us both onto our chariot. Our horses are white but have been sprayed with silver glitter, like Jasper's trident. I turn and see Horatio rushing up behind the chariot, carrying a white pot.

"What's that?" I ask, but he forces me to stand forward.

"Your other key to winning," he says, smoothing whatever is in the pot over the ends of the extensions.

"Yes, but what is it?" I question more. I need to know! The doors will open soon.

"When your chariot moves, it will make sure your hair stays levitated, like the wind will always been in your hair, like it is a wave. The movement of the air will also create friction between the gel which will make it turn white slightly, like a crashing wave. With everything put together, your hair will be the sea. Good luck."

At that moment, the doors slide open and a fanfare of music and cheers deafens me. The pair from 1 rides out and I know it will be us soon. My heart starts to race. I feel faint. I know I am going to faint. Our chariot is next. The streets are lined with thousands of people, all the way down to the City Circle.

This is it.

The crowd gasps and cheers as we ride out. The air instantly catches my hair and I feel it floating behind me. I am stunned by the overwhelming reaction to our entrance. They chant "District 4!" I look out above all the people smile bright. I feel a hand cling onto mine. I look down slightly to see Jasper's petrified face.

"I'm going to fall," he shouts so I can hear him above the roar of admiration from the Capitol people. He is staring dead straight.

"Hold on tight and smile," I say back. "They'll love a cute smile."

He inhales deep, closes his eyes slightly and smiles bright.

The awesome adrenaline rush I'm experiencing makes me smile wider and happier. I look into the eyes of all the weird Capitol people as they wave; I even wink to some of the male citizens, which is something I would never do! But they love it. They love me. I catch a glimpse of myself from one of the television screens. Horatio, you genius! It's all come together perfectly! My eyes are striking and almost deadly, the wave effect can clearly be seen by everyone. My hair does look like the sea as it ripples in the wind. I stand out. I've made my impression. I know I will get a few silver parachutes in the Arena.

The euphoria wears off as we slow down to the City Circle, right in front of President Snow's Mansion. Jasper's sweaty palm is still clutching tight onto mine, but I don't care. He is only a kid and if that will comfort him then it's the least I can do. The music stops and the big man himself appears on his balcony. The camera's instantly zoom into his skinny bearded face. He gives the traditional welcome speech to the tributes. The national anthem plays and we do one quick circuit around the Circle before entering the Training Centre. I continue to wave as much as I can. Likeable and adorable, Annie, likeable and adorable.

No sooner had Jasper and I got off the chariot, I am hugged tight by Horatio.

"Exactly how I had planned," he whispers in my ear. I smile to myself.

"I did well?" I ask, my body shaking gently from the downfall of my rush.

"You did perfectly," he whispers back.

We stay embraced for a few moments, long enough to notice out of the corner of my eye a gold leotard staring at me, bottom lip crinkled by his teeth biting into it. No, that's not staring. I blush softly, averting his gaze. I had seen that sort of stare before, recently in fact. The boy from 1 was giving me flirty eyes.

My prep team remove all the extensions, ribbon and other falsities on my body in no time at all. I take the contacts out and Horatio keeps them safe.

"Caesar would hate it if you weren't wearing these for your interview. Your eyes might feel a bit sore tonight, but don't worry, you will be fine," he smiles reassuringly. "All the paint will come off in the shower, as will your make up. At training tomorrow, you will look like a completely different person to the tributes."

I smile slightly.

Jasper and a man with red spiky hair and green eyes approaches Horatio and asks: "Are we ready to go, H?"

"Yes, we're all set," replies Horatio. "Oh, Crispus. This is Annie Cresta."

Crispus turns to me and smiles, taking my hand and kissing it delicately, like Horatio did when we met.

"A pleasure, Miss Cresta. We shall be seeing a lot of each other soon," he says.

"Annie, this is Jasper's stylist and my brother, Crispus."

I grin slightly. That explains the green and red thing, with the eyes and hair. Actually, when I flash my eyes between them, they are very similar, but apart, I would not have guessed.

"You're brothers and you're both head stylists?" I ask. They nod. "What are the odds?"

"Well," begins Crispus. "I'm the younger twin by five minutes. Apart from that, we're practically the same."

"Oh yes," replied Horatio. "We've always loved the Games and wanted to be a part of it. And we've both loved fashion growing up, so…"

"Why not become stylists!" they say in unison.

Jasper laughs at them; his prepubescent giggle is quite disturbing. I stare slightly, completely bemused by their synchronicity.

"But for the same District?" I ask.

"Of course, Annie! We want our outfits and ideas to match," says Horatio. "We wouldn't want a fashion catastrophe, would we?"

I smile slightly.

"Of course. How long have you been doing this for?"

"Three years," they say in unison.

Again, this totally surprises me. We have twins in District 4, obviously, but they are usually chalk and cheese; one is completely different to the other. But these two, they are exactly the same.

"Come on," says Horatio. "You must be starving."

My stomach growls in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

The lift in the Training Centre is made of crystal and has sleek buttons, of which Horatio presses number four. Before we got in, he and Crispus said that each District has its own floor, where the whole team sleeps. That includes the tributes, mentors and escort. I roll my eyes when he says that. I have to live with Aelia and her ridiculous outfits. However, I can do whatever I please within the apartment. If I want to eat or drink, I press a button. If I want a shower, there are over a hundred different settings to choose from. There is a massive wardrobe and all I need to do is press a few buttons and my outfit appears. Respectively, because we are from District 4, we are on floor four.

The doors of the lift open and the smell of freshly cooked meat, bread and vegetables fills my noise. I step out and a feast is waiting for me. Platters upon platters and bowls and big birds. I am too in awe of the table. Cyrus, Finnick and Aelia are already sat down, but they get up and start clapping. Congratulations all round, apparently. I get hugs from Aelia, who screeches in my ear how fantastic it was. Finnick stands in front of me and smiles.

"What?"

"I've seen you in your underwear a lot over the past twenty-four hours," he grins.

I look down at my body slightly. I'm still practically naked, with all the blue green scales covering my bust and legs. I shrug slightly and look back up to him.

"You could be looking at a lot worse," I say, biting my bottom lip slightly.

"Yeah, I could," he says, eyeing me up again. "But congratulations." He pulls me in and hugs me tight. "You're perfect."

"Thank you," I mumble.

He nuzzles his face down into my neck and inhales deep. He mumbles something, but I can't make it out. Okay, this feels awkward now. I let go of him and make my way to the table. Jasper sits next to me, his face buzzing with all the compliments he was given.

I start to pile my plate high with chicken, beef and lamb, smothering it with this yellow sauce. I haven't eaten since breakfast, probably so my stomach would appear flat during the parade. I shovel the food down; it doesn't hit the sides. The table is replenished with more food by servants in white uniforms. They are called Avoxes, normal people who have had their tongues cut out for committing a terrible crime, probably treason, and forced to serve us. Aelia scorns me for my lack of manners. But I don't care. I would have fainted if I didn't eat soon. The last time I ate was 8am, and it is now 11pm, so I think I have a valid enough reason to be greedy. And like my mentor said, I need as much energy for the Arena as possible. I'm surprised she's more concerned about my manners and not my lack of clothing. My plate keeps refilling with noodles and rice with berries and stew until a large cake covered in pink frosting is set out onto the table. I hear Jasper gasp in amazement and his eyes light up. He has at least two large slices and I can only just about fit in a slither.

After desert, we all sit to watch the parade replay on the television. The living area is similar to that on the train. There is a bright purple carpet and the large sofa is neon green. I nestle into the soft fabric curling up tight into a ball. I start to feel tired, but I have to watch it, I have to pay attention this time. The fanfare of music blares out of the screen and the gold leotards of District 1 appear.

"Here we come," mutters Jasper as the pair from District 3, dressed in outfits that look like circuit boards and wires, exit the Remake Centre.

My eyes widen with amazement. I did it! I actually did it! I made my mark on the Capitol. I truly looked like a goddess from the sea. My hair did appear to be a wave and my eyes… Wow!

"We did it, brother," Horatio says, clutching onto an almost teary Crispus.

"We finally cracked the Capitol," replies Crispus, his voice wavering with emotion.

The girl from District 5 looks on to me with an envious eye. Her stylist did an amazing job, making her glow slightly to represent power, her District's main export. She doesn't even make an effort with the crowd. I think I might have made an enemy there.

"Oh, God," scoffs Horatio. "They've done it again?"

"Done what?" asks Cyrus. We all look to Horatio.

"7! They've gone for the tree look. Yes we get it! Your District is lumber, but try something original!"

I laugh to myself. It's true. District 7 has dressed as trees since I can remember and obviously long before that.

The replays soon end and Aelia stands up and applauds.

"You did the best out of all of them!" she says. Well, I hardly did anything. I just stood and smiled. Horatio and the prep team did everything. "See! I knew we had our winner here." She looks directly at me.

I swallow hard slightly. I feel bad for Jasper. He looked amazing too, less like a child and more like a man. And he was lovely and likeable. But Horatio had more to work with concerning my costume, well, body paint. I glance at Jasper slightly, but he is still beaming. He's too young to understand the situation the way I do. I should try and distance myself from him more. I don't want it to be harder than it already is.

"You have your first training session tomorrow. Finnick and I will go through what we want you to do at breakfast. Get some sleep. You're gonna need it," says Cyrus as he traipses away to his bedroom.

I can finally have a shower and put some clothes on! I say goodnight to Aelia, Horatio and Crispus, who are still talking about how brilliant their ideas were for the parade with Aelia. I make my way to my room, after saying goodnight to Finnick and Jasper.

My room is massive, much bigger than it needs to be. My bed is larger than that on the train, and that bed was huge. It looks even softer and has more pillows. I slip out of my underwear and make my way to the bathroom for a shower. It is exactly like how Horatio and Crispus said it was. A huge glass dome with a panel for all the different programmes.

I stare at it for a moment before selecting a random combination. I am showered with hot water and the paint starts to drip off, the floor turning blue, green and sparkly. I am lathered with soap and oils and a special pulse detangles my hair. I step out, refreshed and cleaned and onto a mat which instantly dries my hair and body. I look at myself in the mirror. It feels like forever since I looked this normal. My skin is back to its natural tan colour, my eyes their normal deep green and my hair just brunette.

I programme into my wardrobe that I want some cosy pyjamas, and sure enough, a pair of soft white silky pants and white silk camisole appears on my bed. I dump my towel and put them on. The silk runs along my newly hairless skin effortlessly, making my spine tingle with its cold gentleness. All I need now is some warm milk to help me drift off. I walk out into the dining area to the hatch where you can get snacks, small meals and drinks from. The room is dark but softly illuminated by the lights streaming through the window from the Capitol. I press a few buttons and my drink appears, warm and steaming. I turn around and make my way back to my room, gently sipping the milk, when I see Finnick standing in my open doorway, obviously trying to find me.

"Can I help you?" I say.

He turns around and smiles. The slightly dim light catches his eyes and makes them glisten slightly.

"Oh, hey. We really should stop meeting like this," he smiles.

"Like what?"

"At night or when we're half naked," he says. "Both, really."

"Yeah, I guess," I smile.

"I wasn't sure if you were awake. But I completely forgot," he says. I furrow my brow in confusion. He holds something out, but I can't quite see it. "Your necklace."

"Oh!" I say, remembering that Horatio took it from me. "Let me put this down…"

I go into my room, Finnick following closely behind. I leave my milk on the bedside table and turn to him.

"Thank you for keeping it safe," I say.

"No problem," he grins. "I haven't seen a pink pearl in real life before, only in books at school. Where'd you get it from?"

"It was my grandmothers' token when she was Reaped from her boyfriend, my grandfather. He found it diving one day and had it made into a necklace, so she would always remember him, throughout her toughest times."

"That's so sweet. It's worth a fortune, you know, it is that rare," he says as he fondles the chain and looking at the pearl.

"Of course it's priceless. It has an amazing story behind it, my family's story," I say. I knew he meant it could sell for lots of money. But I would never sell it, not for all the money and jewels and luxuries in all of Panem. They can't replace my grandmother's legacy.

"Let me put it on you," he says.

I turn around and brush my hair out of the way, leaving my neck exposed. He dangles the chain in front of me, pulling it slightly as he hooks the clasp in the chain. I grip onto the pearl and bring it up to my nose. I close my eyes and inhale deep. That sweet elegant scent. How I miss her.

I open my eyes and Finnick is stood in front of me. I let go of the chain.

"Sorry," I mumble, slightly embarrassed. "It's just it still smells of her."

"May I?" he asks, reaching for the chain. I nod. He bends down slightly, his skin tickling up my chest as he scoops up the silver jewellery and brings it to his nose. He inhales and exhales, his warm breath floating over my skin.

"It smells like you," he mumbles, continuing to breathe in the perfume. I laugh to myself.

"You mean I smell like it?" I say.

He drops the chain and smiles, looking up at me.

"Something like that," he beams, his eyes looking deep into mine. "You really are beautiful, aren't you?"

What?! I swallow hard. Is he being serious?! No, he can't be! Play it cool, Annie. He's just testing you again.

"I bet you say that to all the girls you meet," I giggle.

He stares at me, his face unchanging. He stands up straight, his eyes still locked with mine.

"No, I don't," he says.

"Oh," I mutter, feeling incredibly awkward.

"I like you without the mermaid paint. I like you now, as you."

Okay, I don't get it. He's got the entire female population throwing themselves at him and he is stood here, trying to flirt with me. Well, I don't know. Is it flirting? I am so confused!

I can see him moving closer to me, his eyes flicking from mine to my lips. No, please don't.

"I… I need my sleep. I have training tomorrow," I say.

He stops his slow movement towards my lips and glances down slightly, almost looking disappointed.

"No, of course. I'm keeping you awake," he mumbles, running his hands through his hair. "Good night."

"Night," I say as I watch him traipse out of my room, shutting my bedroom door softly.

I climb into bed and gulp down the remains of my milk and shut my eyes. But no matter what I do, what positions I get into, how much I plump my pillows, I cannot sleep. Even if my eyes were glued together, I wouldn't be able to. I am nervous for training, extremely nervous. How are the more skilled Careers going to react to me? I haven't trained my whole life for this event so I don't have any weapons skills. I can learn and improve while I'm there and hopefully they will accept me. I want to make an alliance with them, that which I'm sure of. They can kill the other tributes for me. Plus I might not be as useless as they think. Like Finnick said, swimming is a skill to be treasured.

Finnick. Oh god… I don't know what to think. Maybe he finds it sexy that I don't find him attractive in that way, that I'm not drooling when I see him. He's my mentor, I couldn't think like that, even if I wanted to. Yes, there was a moment, but I was slightly intoxicated. I can step back and say he is handsome, but no, just no. I don't think he's even my type! Let's not over think it.


	11. Chapter 11

I wake up to the early morning sun streaming through the curtains. I slither out of bed, rubbing my eyes, and open the curtains. The Capitol reflects the rising sun's light and stings my eyes. In an eerie way, it looks beautiful. It's quiet below, almost too quiet. I clutch onto my grandmothers necklace and sniff it. A few more days and I will be home.

I decide to go for another shower. After my restless night, I look like a crazy girl. Hair everywhere, as if I've been electrocuted, blood shot eyes and dark circles. I step out, about 10 minutes later, and the mat instantly dries me. I look in the mirror. Ah… Slightly less insane-looking.

I programme into the wardrobe something suitable for training: tracksuit bottoms and a short sleeved shirt. I moisturise my body, something which Aelia and Horatio both mentioned on numerous occasions that I needed to do. Apparently, the salt and sea wind in 4 has 'destroyed' my skin. I get dressed and skip to breakfast, the sun blaring in the massive glass window. I walk out onto the balcony and inhale deep. It's not the same, not like home.

I sigh and go to the dining table. Clearly I am the only one who remembered what day it is today; the table is empty. Oh well, more food for me! I sit down and pile my plate with fruit and bread. I don't know why but I am joined by Horatio and Crispus. They say they want to wish me good luck, but they spend practically the whole of their time with me criticizing my appearance.

"Something more revealing," mutters Crispus.

"Excuse me?" I say, slurping in hot coffee to wake me up.

"Yes, definitely. You want to remind the tributes how amazing you were last night, so they feel threatened," says Horatio as he spoons endless amounts of sugar into his tea.

"No, I think this is fine," I reply.

They stare at me disapprovingly.

"Tighter, at least!" exclaims Horatio.

"I'll see what my mentor says," I murmur as munch on a slice of toast.

"No, I'm sorry. I have to sort you out now," Horatio says, getting up and walking over to me.

Out of no where, hairbrushes and make up and appear and he is fiddling with my face. I don't struggle. I know it will only make things worse. He is a persistent man and clearly has to get his own way.

Aelia appears from nowhere and shrieks: "Horatio, how do you do it?! She looks half decent now!"

I glance around Horatio and she is stood at the top of the table with Cyrus and Jasper. They sit at the table and start to eat. I roll my eyes. She's such a lovely person.

"It's all in my veins," Horatio replies.

He's tidied my hair into a fishtail braid, similar to how my mother did Sayla's hair for the Reaping, and lightly dabbed make up over my face to cover any blemishes. He sits back down and we continue eating breakfast.

"Morning all," says Finnick as he makes his way to the table. He sits opposite me and nods. "Hi Annie."

"Hello, Finnick."

I blush slightly as I remember how awkward last night was. He wanted to kiss me, really wanted to. Now he probably isn't going to be relaxed around me and won't be as friendly. I sigh to myself. Prepare to meet the rejected Finnick Odair.

After breakfast is finished, Finnick takes me into my room to discuss how I should go about my first day of training.

"Before I say anything, you need to change." Oh, not him too! I stare at him contemptuously. "You look so relaxed, like your having a lazy day in bed. You need something that says you mean business."

I sigh and trudge to my wardrobe and change into a white vest and skin tight bottoms. Finnick smiles.

"Better. Now, you're not sticking with Jasper, are you?"

"No, I can't."

"Right okay," he says as he starts to pace. I knew it. He isn't going to be normal. I sit on my bed and listen intently. "For the first half of the morning, I want you to stick to survival skills. Even if you go with the Careers and get all the stuff at the Cornucopia, you will still need them. Try the camouflage, fire making and edible food stations. They are the most useful. At lunch, sit with the Careers, get to k now them, laugh at their jokes, be funny and cute. Well, that won't be an issue. After lunch, try some weapons, but not big ones. Things like knife throwing and archery would be a good place to start. Remember: don't seem like a massive threat. Save the spear until the last day and your session with the Gamemakers. I have a plan for you then."

He stops speaking and looks at me.

"Well?" he asks. I smile slightly.

"Sounds great," I say. He smiles in relief.

"I won't be here tonight."

"Why?" I ask. Obviously I'm going to be concerned. I would want to talk to my mentor about how it went.

"I have business to attend to." What? I didn't think Victor's had to do business in the Capitol. "But if you want, you could stay up late and wait for me."

"No it's fine," I mumble. "I'll need my rest."

"Oh, okay then," he sighs, slightly disappointed. "You better be going."

I nod and make my way to the lift, Finnick following close behind. He presses the button for me.

"Good luck," he smiles.

"Thanks," I say as I make my way into the crystal compartment. The doors shut and I'm whizzed down to the bottom.


	12. Chapter 12

The doors open and I make my way out. Someone pins a number 4 on my back. Jasper is already there, standing nervously next to the girl from 9. She's small and skinny; she just looks fourteen. I join the circle, squeezing my way next to the girl from 7 and the boy from 11. I acknowledge them by smiling and saying hello, but they just stare at me. I furrowed my brow. What? What had I done?

I look to the centre and our head trainer, Atala, stands and gives us a welcome speech. She explains all the different training stations, from archery to fishing, knots to wrestling. There is only one rule. Don't fight with the other tributes.

"They will be plenty of time for you to do that in the Arena!" she jokes.

I hear a prominent chuckle and look round. The boy from 1. His natural hair colour is black and he has piercing blue eyes. He's not bad looking, quite attractive to be honest. He stops laughing and looks around quite awkwardly. No one else found it funny. His eyes catch mine and he smiles at me. I smile back, looking down as I blush. This is too embarrassing. Either one or both of us is going to die and he is undressing me with his eyes. Clearly he hasn't got his priorities straight!

Atala finishes her welcome speech and let's us get on with it. Most of them rush to the weapons, wanting to intimidate the other tributes with how they can slice and dice a dummy, but I stop, look around, and decide to go to the knot tying station: something I know I'm good at. The guy seems happy when I go over to him.

"I rarely get to talk to tributes. They all concentrate on the fighting aspect when most tributes die from lack of survival skills," he says.

"Well, you'll love me, then," I smile.

He shows me some easy knots to do, which I can do with my eyes closed. He gives me more complicated ones and is impressed that I can also do those ones easily. He shows me how to build snares to trap animals in. The snares are quite easy to do, so I know I'll be able to get some sort of food, just as long as I can find some rope. I can make some, it just depends on what sort of materials I'll have to work with.

I go over to the fire making station next. After a few, well, many failed attempts, I can start a fire. The woman says that being able to start a fire is useful but risky, as you can cook, boil water and warm yourself up, but the smoke and light will make you detectable to the other tributes. I just hope my brain can remember all this information!

Next up, I try edible plants and insects. It's basically a big lecture on what you can and can't eat in the wild. He lets me try some of the edible roots, which don't taste too bad. The insects, I'm not too sure about. I'll probably give that one a miss in the Arena. The man tests me, and thankfully I identify them correctly. As I get up, ready to go to my next station, my path is blocked by a big burly figure. I look up into the blue eyes of the boy from 1.

"Hey," he says, smiling slightly.

"Hello," I reply.

"Why are you here?"

At first I don't reply. Well, I was Reaped… Duh! But then I realise what he's getting at. I shrug slightly.

"I might need to know which trees you can and can't eat. They're surprisingly good, to be honest," I say, smiling softly. He laughs under his breath. He's probably thinking I'm an idiot, that I won't need survival skills because you can just slaughter the tributes and be fine.

"Why don't you join us?" he says, indicating to the girl from 1 and the pair from 2, who are all trying out different weapons.

"I will, after lunch," I say.

"Can we join you at lunch?" Who would've thought: The Careers want to form an alliance with me! This was so much easier than I thought it would be.

"Sure," I reply.

He smiles, biting his bottom lip slightly.

"Sorry, I completely forgot," he says, putting his hand out. "I'm Onyx. I am eighteen years old and from District 1."

I shake his hand, well, it wasn't a hand. It was more like a shovel of muscle! He squeezes hand tightly.

"Annie. Seventeen. District 4," I reply.

He smiles again, flashing his teeth. He finally releases my hand from his steel grip and makes his way back to the other Careers. He turns quickly and winks at me. I instantly flush red and look at the floor. It's not like I fancy him or anything. I'm just not used to so much male attention.

I didn't feel like doing anything too complicated for my last station, so I do some net weaving, which is a doddle. The woman was impressed but she didn't expect anything less from a District 4 tribute. They always are good at this when they come.

"Finnick Odair was the most talented net weaver I ever taught. I didn't have to do anything, really. Just left him too it. Do you know him?" she asks.

"Yeah, he's my mentor," I reply.

"You've got a good one there," she says.

I smile slightly. I just wish he would be here tonight so I could talk to him.


	13. Chapter 13

It's time for lunch and I make my way over to the tables set out. There is a large table with platters of food similar to the feast last night. I want to eat light, so I decide on a bowl of bright blue soup and a bread roll. I gasp slightly when I see the bread. It's just like the bread we have at home: fish-shaped and tinted green from the seaweed. I scoop up three rolls and sit down, tucking into my lunch. I dunk the bread into the thick liquid and I'm disturbed.

"Hey Annie," says the familiar voice. I look up and Onyx is sat in front of me, smiling bright.

"Hey," I reply.

"These are my friends."

And sure enough, they plonk themselves on the seats around me, clunking their plates on the table. To my left is a red-haired girl with light green eyes. To my right is a dark blonde guy with brown eyes who is built like Onyx and to his right, next to Onyx, is a light blonde girl with blue eyes, very pretty, much prettier than the red haired girl.

"This is my District partner, Silver." Onyx gestures to the red-haired girl. Such an odd name. "And this is Elara and Cordo from District 2."

"Hey," I smile at them. God, this is so awkward. I spoon some more soup.

Luckily, the rest of lunch isn't. They're actually quite nice people, to be honest. We laugh and joke about our lives. Cordo is actually fifteen, even though he is all muscle. I suppose if you've trained all your life for this, you're going to be rock hard. He was Reaped, which is quite unusual for District 2, as usually the eighteen year olds are volunteering before their escort has put their hand in the bowl, for both male and females.

"How come no one volunteered this year in District 4?" asks Silver. I shrug slightly as I tear off some bread.

"I don't know. We have people who train like you, but I guess no one felt confident enough," I say as I pop the chunk of bread in my mouth and chew.

"But even for the kid?" says Cordo. I know he is talking about Jasper. I shrug again.

"I guess everyone was too in shock to volunteer. His name was only in there once," I reply. "He doesn't have any parents so it's not like anyone is going to miss him."

They laugh slightly, and I laugh too. It's cruel, I know, but I have to be realistic. He isn't going to live and I have to.

"Have you trained?" asks Onyx.

I wasn't expecting that question at all. I could be honest, but then they would think I can't fight so I'm not useful enough to get rid of the other tributes. But if I lie, and say I have trained, they will be disappointed with my lack of skills. I smile slightly.

"Yeah, but I don't have a particular skill. I'm a bit of an all rounder," I reply. I hope that's a good enough lie. And it could be fairly true. I don't have any weapons training as such, not as intense as these true Careers, but I'm not completely useless.

"Me," says Cordo. "It's one-on-one hand combat. Without a doubt. I have to work with my hands, not a piece of metal."

Onyx smirks slightly.

"You're stuffed if it's down to us," he grins. "You wouldn't win with your hands if you're up against me and a sword."

I laugh slightly, as do Elara and Silver.

"We'll see about that," winks Cordo.

"So is that your thing then, Onyx? Swords?" asks Elara.

"Anything with a blade. I'm good with my hands, but only if I'm gripping onto something else, know what I mean?" he says, eyes all flirty in my direction.

"Yeah, I guess," I say, blushing slightly. I finish off the rest of my soup and start to eat the bread rolls while still talking to the Careers.

I learn that Silver is the only child of their Mayor. She is seventeen, like me. She hated being perceived as weak by her family. They said she didn't have the right sort of personality to be a figurehead of such an influential District. So she volunteered.

"Oh, he hates me," she says. "My Dad completely hates me. He's so angry; I don't think he wants me to come home. Plus it gives him an excuse to let my cousin, who he loves so much more than me, to continue his work."

"You shouldn't talk like that!" says Elara in her squeaky voice. "He loves you!"

Silver shrugs.

"I couldn't care less," she mumbles.

So she basically has a suicide wish, Cordo practically wants to feel people die, Onyx keeps undressing me with his eyes. It's a good job Elara is more normal. She is ditzy and not particularly intelligent. She doesn't say anything about her life at home, nothing at all, but she is skilled with a bow and arrow.

"I never miss," she says.

"Never?" asks Cordo.

"Never," she grins.

Atala blows her whistle for the end of lunch. I sigh slightly. And I was actually having fun. I get up and walk over to the knife throwing station.

"Here," says Onyx as he grabs hold of my hand, which contains the small steel blade. "Let me show you."

His fingers linger in mine before he takes the knife. He stands straight and looks at the dummy thirty feet away. He steps back slightly, withdrawing the blade behind his ear and flings it. The metal glimmers as it rotates in the air and effortlessly pierces the centre of the dummies' chest.

"Nice shot," I say.

He turns to me and smiles.

"Yeah, I'm not too bad. You wanna try?"

"Of course!"

I take another knife and fondle it in my hands, feeling its weight, how cold it is. I line myself up in front of an untouched dummy. I take a deep breath in and copy what Onyx did. The blade flies through the air. I stare with surprise as it slots between the eyes.

"Perfect!" he says, clapping slowly.

I turn to him and curtsey, laughing softly.

"Why thank you!" I smile.

"However," he says coming close to me with another knife. "Your technique is all wrong. Let me show you."

I didn't have any choice in the matter. He hands me the knife and is moving my body into all different positions before I could reply. Obviously I know why. He just wants to get close to me. But I'm not complaining. His chest presses softly against my back and he gently guides my hand. I turn my head slightly and his nose is almost touching my cheek. His eyes flash from my eyes to below my nose. What's he looking at? Oh God, he's doing what Finnick did. He smiles and I turn back to face the dummy. Please don't try and kiss me. He flicks my wrist and the blade soars. I smile as it lands in the heart of the dummy.

"Yes," I mutter under my breath.

Onyx spins me around by my wrist and holds onto them.

"Very good. Let's see you try again."

Using his method, I successfully lodge the knives into the places I aimed for: the head and heart. He shows me how to get a more accurate shot from a long distance, when your position is compromised and when your target is moving at great speeds.

"Thanks," I say, just I walk away from the station. "I don't know how to repay you."

"Tell me your secret?"

"What secret?"

"Why you're so likable. I know I'm supposed to kill you, but I just can't help but think otherwise," he says. I softly giggle and glance to him. He starts to walk with me.

"Some say it's my eyes," I say, not really knowing how to reply to his question.

"They're definitely something else," he says. "No wonder you were so popular in the parade. You caught my eye."

"Yeah, I noticed," I say, smiling as I blush. He sees me blush and laughs softly.

"I never thought I would first see you in your underwear," he says. I blush again. "It's a shame we're in this situation. We could've had some fun."

"Yeah, I guess," I murmur. "What do you fancy doing next?"


	14. Chapter 14

I spend the rest of the day with the Careers. I'm not half bad at some of the weapons they show me. They're so good they don't need help from the trainers. Silver, for example, is excellent with the slingshot, so we spend two hours together, just chatting and practising. I can hit a target quite easily. Elara and I do some archery. She was right. She never misses a target, moving or still. She still won't tell me much of her life. She has an elder brother and has loads of cousins. That is pretty much all she says. I know Onyx is watching me out of the corner of my eye, no matter how far away he is from me.

I take a break as I am quite tired after all the work. I sit back and watch the other tributes. Jasper is quite happily doing some axe throwing. He looks confident and less childish. He is talking to the girl from 9. They seem quite friendly. I guess they'll form an alliance. They are quite similar. The girl from 5 who was giving me looks that could kill during the parade can't do much. She can barely stand up. But I know she is watching me and seeing what I can and can't do. The boy from 10 is very intelligent; he aces all of the tests. Not only that, he is incredibly skilled with a knife. Another one to watch in the Arena. Apart from that, the other tributes aren't much to write home about. But you can never be certain.

Towards the end of the day, I am tired so do some weightlifting. I just want to be by myself for a while. My muscles ache a bit, but I build up some strength in my skinny arms. The expert says that I've done a pretty good job for someone so small. I smile at that. Finnick would be proud.

I make my way back to the lift at the end of the training session. I've worked up a bit of an appetite. The fourth floor is empty, apart from the loud singing of Aelia. I'm surprised the glasses haven't broken yet. I decide take a relaxing shower, all the tension from my days training has gone. I am dried and moisturised in no time at all and programme something simple into the wardrobe. A white dress.

I join Aelia, Cyrus and Jasper at the table. It feels weird without Horatio, Crispus and Finnick. Cyrus and Jasper talk about his training, to which Aelia adds some half-hearted intrigue. Apparently, he enjoyed the axe throwing and the obstacle courses. I sigh slightly. I wish I could do that with Finnick. I have to tell him that I've made friends with the Careers and how I'm doing quite well with all aspects of the Training Centre.

"Aelia?" I ask. She turns and almost seems surprised to hear my voice. I suppose I haven't exactly been chatty tonight.

"Yes, Annie?" she says, her atrocious voice ringing through my ears.

"Do you know exactly where Finnick has gone tonight?"

She giggles, the sound almost breaking the glasses on the table.

"I think he is having a meeting with a lady. I presume they are on a date," she replies, with a slight jealous tone to her voice.

"Oh," I say. Well that's interesting 'business', don't you think?

"Don't be jealous," says Aelia "He's always meeting up with the delightful ladies here. He comes up all the time. Finnick and I have often spent the night together. He is absolutely divine."

I glance up at her and she is blushing. Oh, how disgusting! Aelia has slept with Finnick?! And she says my manners are bad!

"I guess," I sigh, trying to hold back my disgust.

I pick at the rest of my food. I'm not jealous at all. Why would I be? I knew he slept around, anyway. But Aelia?! Oh no, don't think about it. That is an image I don't want in my head at all. I'm just hurt he would lie to me. I trust this man with my life, taking his advice in the hope that it will help me in the Arena. But he can't be honest with me about where he is going and what he is doing? Surely a date can wait! He doesn't need to see them now, right? He can do it while I'm fighting for my life. I start to get angry, angry at him, angry at Aelia, angry at myself and excuse myself from the table, my plate of food hardly touched.

I rush to my room and bury my head in my pillow. He's a selfish, self-centred, self-loving idiot. I don't need him. He can screw all the women he likes. I don't care.

I wake up during the night. My stomach is rumbling. I shouldn't have wasted so much food. I get up, change out of the white dress and into some snug pyjamas and sneak off to the magical panel where food and drink is just button away.

I programme a huge sandwich, filled with meat and salad and, I know I'll regret it, but I don't care, a glass of red wine. I sit out on the balcony. Even at night, the Capitol never rests. Cars and lights and noise. I tuck into my sandwich and wine. I don't know if he's back yet. Who knows? He could be doing an overnight stay with his whore, I mean, date. I glug back that glass of wine and help myself to another three. I think I'm becoming an alcoholic, but I don't care. It will help me sleep.

I stumble back to my room. Everything feels like it is spinning. God this stuff goes to your head quick! I just about close my door and climb back into bed. I curl up into a ball and it's not long until I'm in oblivion.


	15. Chapter 15

"Annie!" I'm being shaken violently. "Wake up!"

I open my eyes. It's him. I groan.

"What do you want?" I say.

"You've got an hour until training. Get up, get dressed and get some food in your system."

He walks away from me and flings the curtains open. The light stings my eyes. I groan again and roll in my bed.

"I've got a headache," I mumble, clutching onto my forehead.

"I'll get you some pills. I want you out of this bed now, Annie Cresta. I'll pull the covers off you and drag you out if I have to."

I turn to him. He looks dead serious. I scramble out of bed and usher him out.

"I need to change! And get me those pills," I say.

"No need to be rude," he says. Ooh, he's feisty today.

I go to the bathroom and sort myself out, scraping my hair back into a high pony tail. I wear a similar outfit to yesterday, but decide to tart it up a bit by wearing short shorts and a skin tight vest. I rush out to the breakfast table where two bright purple tablets wait for me, as does a disapproving Finnick. I take the pills and sit down and start to fill my mouth. Jasper is sat down in the living area with Cyrus, probably discussing technique. I glance up to Finnick.

"What?" I say.

"You drank last night," he mumbles

"How do you know?!" I exclaim. "Are you stalking me?"

"I saw you stumble to bed as I came back."

"Oh, yeah. That's right. You had 'business' to attend to," I say, mocking his voice slightly. He scowls at me.

"That's correct. You're not drinking again."

"But it helped me to sleep!" I protest.

"It helped you to sleep too much! I do not want to have to threaten to drag you out of bed, Annie," he says. He's treating me like a child and I just want to punch him.

"Must be a first for you to want a girl out of bed," I snigger under my breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," I smile sweetly. "Do tell me, Finnick, what business needed to be attended to at the early hours of the morning?"

"It doesn't concern you," he says quite calmly. "Finish your breakfast and go down. We'll talk later."

"Aren't you going to give me any advice?"

"You'll be fine," he says and leaves me.


	16. Chapter 16

I get stuck right into training. Again I spend the morning on the survival skills, this time, camouflage, shelters and fishing. The last one is a doddle. At lunch, I sit with Silver, Onyx, Elara and Cordo. We chat, but I don't feel involved much. Onyx stays close to me and rests his hand on my bare thigh, which surprisingly comforts me. After lunch, I throw myself into weapons training. I do everything, from hand-to-hand combat to sword fighting to axes. I stay away from the Careers slightly. It's not that I don't want to talk to them I just need to get my anger out.

"Argh!" I cry as I fling the axe into the head of the dummy.

"Are you okay?" asks Onyx.

I turn around and wipe the sweat from my brow. He looks at me in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just want to get as much done as possible," I say smiling. He smiles, his blue eyes lighting up.

"Oh, good. You just seem distant."

"I had a bit of an argument with my mentor," I mumble. "And I'm still annoyed with him."

"Why, what happened?" he asks quite tetchy. "Did he hurt you?"

"He's just an idiot. There I am, training to fight for my life, and he is gallivanting off into the Capitol. He doesn't even know how I'm doing."

"Hey, don't worry," he says, pulling in and hugging me tight. I bury my face into his chest. "You don't need him. I'm here."

I look up at him and smile.

"Thanks," I grin.

"Come on." He takes my hand leads me over to the spear throwing section. "Let's do this."

Well, it was my last proper day of training and I would have to do this in front of the Gamemakers tomorrow. So getting some practice wasn't such a bad idea. And I was quite good at it. Better than good. Even Onyx misses a few times and I don't. We stay on the station, until we are the last two left in the Centre. I look around after laughing at one of Onyx's jokes. He's funny, very funny.

"Where is everyone?" I say.

"I guess they were all too intimidated by our amazing spear skills," he jokes. He takes my hand and we walk to the elevator. It won't take long for our journey to our separate floors, but I want it to last as long as possible. I don't want to face Finnick.

Onyx presses the button and glances down at me. I glance up, blushing slightly. The doors open and we step in. They close and before I could blink, he pushes me up against the wall of the lift and presses his lips on mine. He digs his nails into my skin as he holds my arms up, pinning me to the wall. His body crushes me but his kiss is soft and passionate and really, _really_ good. I kiss back, smiling slightly. The doors open and he releases me. His eyes drill into mine, piercing me with their bright blue lustre.

"See you around, 4," he whispers, biting his bottom lip slightly.

He leaves the lift and I am left speechless. I lift my fingers to my lips. That didn't just happen… I flush bright red. The lift zooms up to my floor. Finnick is waiting for me by the lift.

"Hello Annie," he says, smiling charmingly. Oh, God, not that look again.

"Evening Finnick."

"Let's talk about training."

He takes me to the living area and I sit down. He gets us both a drink. Not alcohol, of course. I sip it slowly.

"Well?"

I shrug slightly.

"Fine," I say.

"Is that all?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"I did what you said. Half survival, half weapons. And I didn't need to try with the Careers, they wanted me anyway," I reply. Well, that's half true. Onyx wanted me, still wants me.

"The spear?"

"I did some work today and I'm better than I thought. I will do that for my private session tomorrow."

"Why are you being so blunt with me? I'm your mentor," he says, reaching out to touch my leg. "Tell me more, Annie,"

I withdraw slightly, making it look like I was uncomfortable so he would get his hand away from me.

"There isn't any more to say."

"Were you watching the other tributes?"

I nod.

"Yeah, but they don't seem like much of a threat," I reply.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Of course I am," I smile reassuringly. "I will be fine."

Okay, so I'm not as annoyed with him now as I was earlier, but I am still quite annoyed! I mean, he's being calm and cool and collected. Whereas this morning, he wasn't too nice at all. I would've happily punched him

"What are the Careers like?"

I blush softly, reflexively reaching for my lips as I remember Onyx. I look to Finnick and smile.

"Really nice. The girls are friendly and they wanted to help me. The boy from 2 is only fifteen but is built like a tank," I reply.

"And the guy from 1?"

"Oh," I blush again. "He is brutal and can kill a person in 40 different ways for each weapon. But he's cute."

'Annie?"

"What?"

"You don't have feelings for him, do you?" I hesitate. I don't have 'feelings' the way Finnick is on about. But I wouldn't say no to his lips again. "Annie, you should stay away from him! If you start falling for him, you could make stupid mistakes."

"I'm not! It's just a bit of flirting," I mumble.

"No, it must all stop. Immediately. He is your ally and fellow tribute. Nothing more."

"I know! I'm not stupid. He's the only one who's been nice to me since I've been here, the only normal person who does normal things. He's the closest thing to a normal existence I have. And he actually cares about me, unlike you!"

By now, we're practically at each others throats, stood up glaring into each others eyes. Finnick breathes deep and sighs. He pulls me in and hugs me tight. He buries his face into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," he murmurs. "Really I am. I won't go again. I'll be here to help you properly now."

"You promise?"

He pulls away and looks at me, his sea green eyes staring dead into mine.

"I give you my word," he replies.

"And can we go back to how we used to be? Quite friendly but serious enough for the Games?"

"Of course," he says, chuckling slightly.

"Good," I smile. "I need to shower."

"Yeah, you do smell a bit."

I push him playfully, watching him laugh. I put my hands on my hips.

"Not funny!"

He chuckles quietly, shaking his head. He looks up at me and smiles bright. I raise an eyebrow. I notice he bites his bottom lip slightly.

"I'll see you at dinner," I say, making my way to my room.

"I look forward to it, Miss Cresta," he calls out. I laugh to myself.


	17. Chapter 17

I spend at least 10 minutes just letting the warm water refresh my body, trickling off my tan skin and sinking away. I wash my body and hair. I smell like strawberries today. I leave my hair to dry naturally so it looks slightly wavy and soft. I change into a long, light green dress. It's extremely comfortable and soft. I can use the wardrobe to my disposal, so why not dress up once in a while?

I practically skip to the dinner table, feeling happy and almost excited. What for, I don't know. I plonk myself down next to Aelia, something I never thought I would choose to do. She seems more bearable today. I think she knows that I know about her and Finnick, so she is trying to be nice to me. But it doesn't work. I know what a fake insincere conceited cow she is. Cyrus is happy too. He is smiling, his almost black eyes lighting up as he laughs to our jokes. Jasper is quieter though. He's put on loads of weight and is more confident. And Finnick is just back to normal. No flirting or being harsh, just Finnick.

It almost feels like we're a family. A twisted crazy family.

My stomach and mouth hurt so much from laughing, smiling and eating, all at the same time. We all calm down slightly and continue our conversation on the sofa. I slip my shoes off and get comfortable.

"When will we see Horatio again?" I ask. "And Crispus? I kind of miss their synchronicity."

"Soon. The interviews are in three days and I am teaching you the day after tomorrow," replies Aelia. "Oh, I can't wait for that! I will have so much fun teaching you!"

"What?" I mumble.

"I'm going to tell you what sort of things to say to Caesar, but she is going to show you how to present yourself," whispers Finnick in my ear. I groan slightly.

"Is she any good?"

"Well, the past District 4 tributes that she has escorted have all received high amount of sponsors," he shrugs. I sigh slightly. I just need to get it over with, I suppose. "How's training, Jasper?"

"Yeah, great thanks," he replies. Wow, even his voice is more masculine.

"You know what you're doing tomorrow?"

Jasper glances slightly to Cyrus, who nods.

"Axe throwing," says Jasper.

"Oh wow! Has that been your favourite one?" Jasper nods. "Are you any good?"

"Feedback from Atala: he's improved greatly. She can do wonders, that girl," says Cyrus. "How about you Annie?"

"Well," I start, but I don't know where to begin! "I'm quite good at knife throwing. I'm doing that tomorrow."

I can feel Finnick glaring at me. I know I've lied and I know he knows that I've lied, but I didn't want to boast about how skilful I was with the spear. I don't want to knock Jasper's confidence.

"Did one of the girls show you?" he asks.

"No, the boy from 1 actually," I reply. I can almost smell Finnick's jealousy.

"That surprises me…. It's just usually the girls from 2 do knives and the boys do swords," Cyrus says, gulping down this neon purple liquor.

"Oh, Onyx can do everything."

Yep, there definitely is a whiff of envy in the air.

"You've made an alliance then?" asks Aelia. I nod. "How marvellous! And you, Jasper."

"I've made friends with Loria," he says. That must be the District 9 girl. "I think that means I have an ally."

"Brilliant!" Aelia cries. Damn. I thought she had finished with her high-pitched almost inaudible sounds. "I know District 4 will win this year!"

I sigh slightly, and I sense Jasper feels the same as me. Either or both of us will die and we have grown so close. Like I said, we're a dysfunctional and weird family. Yes, I want to slap Aelia,, mainly because she is an insincere bitch but she's still my escort and she will be helpful.

"I better be off to bed," I say.

"Yeah me too," says Jasper.

"Come on then." I put my hand out and he takes it. We say goodnight to everyone; hugs and kisses all around. I take Jasper to his room, which is one of the first bedrooms.

"Annie?" he says, just as I turn away.

"Yeah?" I look back to him. He is half way in his door.

"If I don't win, can you win for me?" He is dead serious.

"District 4 will get their Victor, I promise."

He smiles at me, his chocolate eyes melting my heart. He is too cute. How can they go on about how adorable I am when there is this ball of sweetness standing in front of me?

"And if you win, can you tell Sayla not to miss me too much?"

Boom! Emotional barrier broken! Tears struggling to escape my eyes, wanting to wash away the shattered pieces of my heart.

"Of course. Night."

I walk away and into my room. I rest my back on my closed door, slide down to my knees and cry. It is all I can do. I sob and sob and sob. I've blocked my family out for so long, I just can't help feeling like this. Sayla, Flint, my mother and father. The only thing that comforts me is my necklace. I turn it in my fingers, sniffing it and smiling. I wipe my eyes and change for bed and snuggle down into the bed's silky softness.

It isn't long until I am swimming in darkness.

Prodding.

"Ow," I murmur.

More prodding.

"Ow!" I say louder, stirring more.

"Annie?" says a voice with more prodding.

"What!" I shout, sitting bolt upright in my bed. A scared Jasper stands to the side of me, almost as if he's about to cry. I sigh slightly. "Sorry, Jasper."

He smiles faintly.

"No it's okay. I woke you up," he whispers.

I look around. It is pitch black, probably around 3am. I look back to Jasper, who stares at me wide-eyed.

"What's up?" I say, yawning slightly.

"I can't sleep. I was wondering if I could bunk with you. Just for tonight. I'm a good sleeper, I don't fidget or anything!"

I smile slightly. I shuffle over and move the covers.

"Come on," I say. "Get in."

He smiles and snuggles down next to me, pulling the covers up. I face him, but he stares up at the ceiling. He sighs slightly. I know he wants to talk to me, and I can see him just about to open his mouth.

"Go to sleep," I whisper. "You need to rest."

He turns over and sighs. I can feel his body relax into the bed and his breathing grew deeper. Fast asleep, just like a baby. I stare at him for a moment. I soon drift off into a deep slumber


	18. Chapter 18

Hot sunlight alerts my senses and I wriggle in bed. But a lump is next to me. Jasper.

"Wake up," I say nudging him. He stirs and turns over, opening his eyes sleepily. "We got training." He groans. "Come on. Up and out. I need a shower."

He moans and squirms but eventually gets up and leaves my room, without saying a word. I get up and go to the shower, slipping out of my pyjamas. I have to be honest, after all these showers, I miss having a bath. It's as close to swimming as possible. I step out: clean, delicious and dry. I change into something suitable and go to breakfast. The table is empty apart from Finnick who is leisurely drinking a cup of tea.

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

He turns around and smiles, his eyes just catching the sun and making them glisten.

"Morning," he says. "Oh, I don't know. Cyrus said he already talked to Jasper before dinner last night about today so he's probably having a lie in. And Aelia? Probably gone to see her friends."

I sit down and start to eat. I am extremely hungry and the food doesn't hit my sides. I know Finnick wants to talk; he looks at me impatiently. But he can wait. I need food.

"Right," says Finnick quite loudly. I take the hint and pause my eating. "When you walk in, don't seem confident at all. Seem weak, like you don't have a chance in hell in winning. Then go for the spear. And if you got some time, try something else. But be very clumsy and drop things. Make them impatient and then stun them! Does that make sense?"

"Its genius," I mumble, gulping down a glass of milk.

"Really?" he says, completely taken back by my words. I nod.

"Of course. That's pretty much how Johanna Mason won last year, right?' I smile. He shrugs slightly, running his hands through his hair.

"Just remember, during the beginning they'll want to watch you. They will have seen the first lot of tributes and still be fairly tuned in. Usually by about District 7, they're bored and won't care. And they will notice what you're doing; they'll see your tactic."

"I'll try and get a high score, Finnick."

"I don't doubt you won't," he says, smiling. See, I like this, this fairly regular and nice chat. He's relaxed and calm and more bearable to talk to. He's not showing off his authority as a mentor like yesterday. He's just Finnick Odair, the nineteen-year old from District 4.

"Can I ask you something?" I say as I start to finish off my breakfast.

"Sure."

"Do all the other rooms have a shower?" I ask. His face is clearly puzzled.

"Well, ours on this floor have showers and I presume so do the others. Why do you ask that?"

"Oh, I just wondered if the other floors had baths," I say.

"You want to bathe instead of shower?" I nod slightly. "Why?"

I shrug slightly. "I just miss swimming."

"Oh, I see," he says, scratching his chin.

"I should be going now, right?" I say.

"Oh, right. Sure. You don't want to keep them waiting,' he says, smiling faintly.


	19. Chapter 19

Waiting. I know I don't have to wait as long as the other tributes, but the others take forever. They're probably slicing and dicing their way through all the dummies. I don't know what the pair from 3 could do. I don't think there will be wires and circuit boards in the Arena. I get nervous. Everyone had the opportunity to do some training before lunch, but I didn't take it. I was too cool then, but now I pace around, knowing that Jasper is watching me. He's sat crossed legged on the floor.

"Annie, stop it. You're making me nervous," he mumbles.

I stop and look at him. He's the scared little boy from last night. I sigh and sit next to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think. You'll have to go in first too," I say.

And no sooner had I said that, Jasper's next. He stands up and slowly makes his way in.

"Good luck!" I call out. He doesn't acknowledge me, which is to be expected. He's so young and is having to do all of this on his own.

Twenty minutes later, I am called in.

And there they are… Our lords and masters: the Gamemakers. Sat in a booth high above the gymnasium, murmuring to each other. I hope Jasper left a good impression.

Think about yourself, Annie! Now, what was it Finnick said? Be clumsy then stun them? Oh, I can't remember. Something like that will do.

As I slowly walk in, I trip over my own foot on purpose. Ouch! I fall flat on my face. My cheek stings. But I stand up and giggle.

"Sorry!" I call out to them, laughing like a twelve-year-old girl.

I see one of the Gamemakers smile at me, almost a wink in his eye. He's the youngest out of all of them and has an interesting shaped beard. I continue walking to the spear station, talking to myself like a mad girl.

"Annie! You've messed this up already with your clumsy feet!" I say, just loud enough for them to hear.

A large array of spears lay in front of me. I pick one up and instantly drop it, acting as if the spear was too heavy for me. The metallic clang rings through the hall. I shriek loudly and blush, pretending to be embarrassed by my error. I glance up at the booth quickly. A few seem interested, particularly the young one. All this giggling and being cute, I kind of feel like I'm from the Capitol, like I'm Aelia, apart from the fact that I'm not a complete bitch. I pick up the dropped spear and grasp it tightly in my hand. I get myself into position and fling it, the silver glistening as it soars through the air.

"Yes!" I cry out, jumping up and down and clapping. It went straight through the heart.

And that is how I continue for twenty minutes: being a slow bumbling idiot, all the weapons going into the target and then celebrating. I try knife throwing as well as the spears. Onyx taught me well, to be honest. When I am dismissed, I wave to the Gamemakers, and wink at the young one. Surely that's got to boost my chances of a high score! I practically skip back to the lift and it takes me back to my floor. The doors open and I look around the empty rooms. I decide to go and see Jasper as ask how it went. I got to his room and knock lightly on his door.

"Who is it?" he calls.

"Annie. Can I come in?"

He opens the door and I smile slightly, but my smile disappears as I notice his blood red eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask as he wipes away the remains of any tears.

"Nothing," he mumbles.

"Jasper, please tell me," I say.

"No! I don't have to tell you anything! I know I'm going to die and I've just proved that to them! No one likes me, they all like you! You're smart and smoking hot! Even the mentors have been eyeing you up, especially Finnick. I don't want to speak to you again!" he shouts in my face, slamming the door on me.

I stare at the door. He makes no sense! First he wants cuddles and tells me he wants me to win. Now he's screaming at me like it's my entire fault! I'm not the one who Reaped him, I didn't know he was friends with my little sister, I didn't know his parents were dead! I storm off to my room and slam my door. I go to the bathroom and look in the mirror. Okay, yes, I've noticed that I have caught the attention of everyone, but I was paraded in my underwear the first time anyone saw me!

Fine, if he wants to be like that, then so be it.

I turn around, just about to leave. Wait, something's different. I turn back and gasp. A bath. A bath has replaced my shower! But... Finnick. I walk over to it and admire it. It's pure white with glistening silver taps and a panel similar to that from the shower. I tap the panel and the bath instantly starts filing with steamy water and foamy purple bubbles. I giggle with glee. I slip out of my clothes and sink in.

"Ahh," I say out loud.

It's so deep and peaceful and relaxing that I spend hours in there. It must be more Capitol magic as the water stays at the same heat and the bubbles don't disappear. The tub has small jets which pump water and cushion my body. It washes and conditions my hair for me, so all I have to do is press a button. I eventually get out, realising it's probably quite late and everyone is wondering where I am.

I am dried and dressed quickly, wearing a red dress. It's silky and smooth, like the rest of my body. I feel calm now, the remnants of Jasper's outburst out of my mind and forgotten. I glide to the table and take my seat, as far away from Jasper as possible. My cup is filled with sparkling blue juice by an Avox and I tuck into my meal. The conversation at the table isn't as fun as last night; maybe everyone can sense something is wrong. But Finnick is normal with me, which I am glad of. He is almost too relaxed, like patting my thigh and hugging me tight when commenting on how my training has been going. But who cares?

By dessert, we are joined by Horatio and Crispus. They are extremely excited to see the training scores. They non-stop talk with Aelia about Capitol affairs, mainly the newest trends. Apparently, the sales of animated contact lenses have gone up.

"I wonder why!" giggles Crispus. I smile to myself, looking into my pudding of lemon tart. Annie Cresta: trend setter. Who would've thought?


	20. Chapter 20

We all move to the living area. I sit in between Horatio and Finnick.

"Your outfit for tomorrow is divine," says Horatio. "Everyone will be spellbound."

"I don't doubt it won't be," I grin.

I turn to look at the television screen. A short introduction and then it starts. Unlike everything else I had seen on television, I'm paying attention to everything. Silver receives a score of nine and Onyx receives a ten. I'm sure they're all beaming on the first floor. Elara receives an eight and Cordo receives a nine. Maybe not as happy on floor two, but they probably did their best. The girl from 3 gets a six and the boy gets a seven.

"Here we go," murmurs Cyrus.

Jasper's face appears on the screen. I look to him. He seems okay, but I know he isn't inside.

"Jasper Carlor of District 4 receives… seven!"

I sigh slightly. He must be so disappointed.

Oh god…

My face flashes up on the screen with my name. Even the Annie on the television looks scared. My heart races and I cross my fingers. A hand grabs my contorted one. I look down at the hand, and then back up. A nervous Finnick stares at the screen. I relax and entwine my fingers with his.

"A ten!"

What? My head shifts to the screen and I gaze at the glimmering two digits. Ten. I'm dreaming. I'm definitely dreaming. Finnick squeezes my hand.

"You did it," he whispers. I turn to him and smile almost uncontrollably and he smiles slightly.

I am Annie Cresta and I am a Career.

But there's no time for talking. I want to see what everyone else gets. The girl from 5, whose name is Trinity, receives a five. No wonder. She could barely stand up. And the knife boy from 10, Kas, receives a nine. I really do need to watch him now.

As the show ends, there are big hugs and kisses all around, mainly for me. Horatio holds me for a long time, praising me for my excellence and being his favourite tribute to style so far. Even Cyrus hugs me, something I never thought would happen from such a hard-looking man. And this is the first time I don't feel sorry for Jasper as I get all the attention. I need to focus on myself. Jasper trudges off to bed as soon as the kisses stop.

"Jasper, wait! I need to talk to you!" calls Cyrus as he runs after him.

"Oh, that reminds me," says Finnick. "Tomorrow, Aelia will give you some training for most of the morning and then I will talk to you in the afternoon about how I want you to play it when Caesar interviews you."

"And I'll need some time to get my hands on you!" says Horatio.

I smile slightly.

"Does that mean I get a bit of a lie in?" I say quite cheekily.

"A bit! Not much though," he smiles.

Finnick, Aelia, Horatio & Crispus and I stay up talking for a while. The conversation is nothing much, but it was great to talk to Horatio and Crispus. I fill them in on everything, but they soon have to leave. And this upsets Aelia. I think she misses being around 'normal' people, so she goes to bed.

"Night, Aelia!" calls Finnick.

"Good night, my delicious boy!" she giggles.

"Delicious?" I turn to Finnick.

"Oh, it's our little joke. It was her first year escorting when I was Reaped. And when I stepped forward after having my name called out, she squealed into the microphone how 'delicious' I was," he says, almost blushing with embarrassment.

"Well, that's appropriate! You were what? Fourteen?" I ask. He nods, his face still slightly flushed.

"Yeah, I know!" he says, chuckling slightly.

Clearly, she's always had a thing for him. She must be, what, ten years older than him, and she was acting like that when he was a child. And you wonder why we hate these people.

There is a short moment's pause and I know how to end it.

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

His face contorts with confusion.

"Tell you what?"

"How you did it! And why. And in such a short space of time."

"You've lost me. Completely."

"The bath!" I say. He realises what I'm going on about and it shows on his face.

"Oh!" says Finnick, his mouth forming a perfect 'O'. "That. Well, you said you wanted one so I got you one. I think my favourite tribute ever is allowed a reward. It's that simple."

"But how?"

"I'm not telling you my secrets!" he chuckles slightly, winking at me. I smile slightly. He isn't going to say anything.

"Well, thank you," I say as I lean forward and kiss his cheek. "I really appreciate it."

He smiles bright.

"Have you tried it out yet?" he asks.

"Yeah, earlier. That's why I was late for dinner. I just needed to relax."

"Was the training session hard then?"

"No, not at all. I quite enjoyed being a bit of an idiot. The session couldn't have gone more perfectly. I think I caught the eye of one Gamemaker." And this makes me think of what Jasper said. "I just had an argument with Jasper."

"What? Why?!"

I shrug slightly.

"It wasn't even an argument, per say. He just shouted at me. I went to ask how his session went when I came back from mine. He had clearly been crying and he saying things like 'I know I'm going to die!' and 'no one likes me, they all like you'," I say trying to imitate Jasper's shouting voice.

"That's horrible! He should respect you as his fellow tribute, like you have with him. I should really talk to Cyrus about his behaviour," murmurs Finnick.

"No, no, don't. He doesn't deserve a lecture. Not this far into it."

Finnick sighs and nods.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

There is a bit of an awkward silence. And it gives me time enough to realise something. I glance down. He is still clutching onto my hand. Even when I was receiving my congratulations, he didn't let go. I think he notices me looking as he instantly releases it.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

"It is fine," I smile lightly.

"It just felt natural," he says under his breath.

Wow, this is incredibly awkward now.

"I should go to bed," I say.

"Yeah, me too."

I walk to my bedroom, followed by Finnick. He says goodnight to me by my door and goes back to his room. I change into some pyjamas and delve into the endless folds of smooth fabric. My body relaxes and my head sinks into the pillow. I close my eyes and greeted with darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

I wake up later than expected. Aelia is banging on my door.

"Annie! Get up!"

Damn… I was enjoying that. I get out of bed and dress into something comfy. I'm not going anywhere today, just being lectured by Aelia. I quickly get something to eat and sit at the table on my own. The Avoxes just stand there. Its times like this I wish they could speak, so I can talk and not feel like I'm weird. My mind wonders slightly. Why is it so quiet? I guess Jasper got up early and is with Cyrus, but where is Finnick?

Aelia summons me to my bedroom and I know I'm going to be there for a while. She gets me walking in heels and a long dress in preparation for the interviews. My feet kill. I've never worn them before; it's just sandals and boots when fishing at home. I don't know how the Capitol girls can wear these all the time! Not to mention that coupled with the long dress. But I can do it. And I am determined to make an impression.

The walking in heels is the hardest part. Everything else Aelia teaches me is pretty simple. Sit up straight, shoulders back, legs together with arms placed delicately on knees, stay relaxed. Smile as much as you can, flashing a bit of teeth. Not too much, you don't want to seem crazy. Be animated when speaking. Use hand gestures, but nothing over the top. Keep eye contact with Caesar and the audience. Talk to him and them. Be cute, be sweet, be Annie.

"And you'll do just fine!" she squeals. She's been teaching me for at least five hours now. And now she has to give a similar lecture to Jasper. "If you do everything I say they'll love you."

"Thanks, Aelia. You're a great teacher," I smile.

She clutches her hands together and brings them to her chest.

"You are too kind! But yes, I am pretty fabulous!" she grins through her icy blue lips. "Now, grab a quick bite to eat and Finnick shall be with you shortly." She goes bright red. "Yes… Finnick."

"It's okay," I sigh. "I know what he's like. I've heard all the rumours."

Aelia looks at me awkwardly, but smiles.

"Well. It's not like it affects you, anyway. I'm allowed to have a relationship with who I want," she says proudly. "Now, change out of that dress and he shan't be long."

She leaves me and I punch the door. Who the hell does she think she is?! She knows that he sleeps around, why should she be proud of joining in with it? I control my anger and do what she says. I slip out of the dress and into what I was wearing. I go back to the empty dining room.

"Well, this isn't awkward," I say to myself, glancing at the Avoxes. One of them catches my eye and I smile at her. I can't do anything else though. They will get punished and I don't want them to suffer more than they already have.

I have a bowl of soup, something which I've grown fond of, particularly the blue one. I sit out on the balcony with it and slowly eat it, hoping that Finnick will turn up and take me through my interview content. But as the time goes on, and the sun moves across Panem's sky, I get this feeling he isn't coming. And this angers me.

I get up and go to his room and knock loudly.

"Finnick?" I say, knocking more. "Finn?"

I wait for a minute. No reply.

"Damn it," I murmur.

I fling the door open and stare at the empty room. I look around, as his is a lot bigger than my bedroom. The bathroom door is open. No Finnick. I look all around our floor. He's gone.

I trudge back to my room and lay in my bed. The tears flow. Not because I miss him, but because he didn't say anything. Fair enough, if he had to go and do something, more 'business', but he could've at least been honest with me. And now I feel like a complete idiot! The trust we've built, it's gone. Not only that, I have no idea what to do tomorrow. I will look a fool in front of the whole nation and will loose any chance of sponsors that I might have picked up from the parade and training scores.

A knock at my door.

"Go away," I murmur as I wipe my tears.

"It's me, Annie," says Cyrus. I sit bolt up right in my bed. What? "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I say.

He enters my room, standing in my doorway.

"Look, I'm going to keep this short and sweet. You don't need his help. You can do it without him. Just be you, okay?"

"You knew? You knew he wasn't going to be here?" I say in disgust. He raises his hands defensively.

"No, not at all! I swear. I just guessed. It's all too quiet. And I'm sorry, really I am."

I sigh. I can't be mad at him. Cyrus hasn't done anything. And he's offered fairly good and valuable advice. Just be me. It's what I need to be.

"Thanks," I say.

"No problem."

He shuts the door quietly behind him.

I get up out of bed and run a bath. This time, the bubbles are pink and smell of grapefruit. I wash away all my anger and sadness. I can't help that Finnick is an egotistical person. But he could've at least said he didn't want to help me. He probably only got the bath to show off how amazing and powerful he is, to try and get me naked and into bed. I'm sure he's done it with other female tributes. Well, I'm not that stupid. I'm not falling for his crap. I go to bed, feeling like I just want to hit something. But the only thing I hit is the pillow with my head as I sink into a deep slumber.


	22. Chapter 22

In the morning, I am greeted by my prep team, Caius, Lucretia and Septima, and Horatio. They need to get me ready for my interview. And still no sign of Finnick. They spend most of the day working on me. Apparently, I have let myself go quite a bit. And that involves more waxing, which means more pain. My skin is red raw from the ripping, but they massage luxurious oils and creams into me. The tension in my body from the waxing is released and I am calm.

Lucretia paints my face similar to the parade: no lip colour and blue eyes with false eyelashes that have jewels on the end of them. No scales though, which I am glad of. She highlights my cheek bones with a silver shimmer, which is also dusted all over my body. Septima cleans up my finger and toenails and paints them simple this time, but adds thousands of little crystals, going from white at the base of the nail, to sky blue, to deep blue to navy. Glittering waves. Okay, I guess we're sticking with the water thing. Caius washes and conditions my hair. It is curled so my natural waves have more bounce and left quite natural.

"No special effects?" I question them. "No weird cream that turns my hair blue? Or make up that moves when the audience claps?"

"Wait until you see your gown!" says Septima.

"Septima! You shouldn't say anything. That's Horatio's job!" Lucretia scorns her. "It's brilliant, Annie. Truly spectacular!"

"Hey!" exclaims Septima. "You said…"

"Stop it. Tonight is Annie's night. Now close your eyes."

I obey him. I am undressed of what little clothes I was wearing and dressed again, starting with lingerie and shoes. I ask why, and Caius says it is so I don't step on the dress when putting my shoes on. They are quite high, higher that what I wore earlier. My arms are raised and the dress is slipped over my head, effortlessly falling down my body.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" I say after standing there for a moment in silence.

"Yes," replies Horatio.

Staring at me in the full length mirror is a girl. She has long wavy brunette hair and green eyes. She looks quite similar to me, only a lot more beautiful. The dress she wears is divine. The blue in the dress compliment s her natural tan skin. It is a teal blue, which changes colour slightly as she moved. It is fitted in tightly around her curvaceous frame, emphasising her chest and hips. The bodice forms a symmetric V-shaped cleavage. It is short at the front but comes down in tumbling layers of silky fabric, changing colour as it falls to the floor, almost like a wave.

"Wow," I finally say.

I am truly speechless. Even if I fall flat on my face or mess up my interview, I would have made my mark with my appearance.

My prep team just gasp and compliment me as I hug Horatio.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"Don't thank me! Thank your parents for producing such a beautiful daughter!" he replies.

I step back and smile. Then my smile drops as the fear finally hits me.

"I'm going to be sick," I say as my breathing quickens.

"Annie!," he says as picks my hands. He massages my wrists, looking deep into my eyes. His red contacts look quite calming. "You will be fine. Just remember to be you. You're amazing just as you are. Don't think overly about the other tributes. Just smile, relax, and enjoy yourself."

"Okay," I smile.

"We should be going," he says.

We meet up with Jasper, Cyrus, Crispus and his prep team and Aelia at the elevator. Hugs and kisses all around. But still no Finnick. Jasper acknowledges me, and compliments my dress. He is kitted out in a silver suit and navy blue shirt. Crispus admires how well the dress emphasises all my assets. I don't know exactly what he means by that, but I think it means that I look sexy. I guess I can be sexy. If I wink a lot and bite my bottom lip, then it's possible.

We cram into the elevator in groups, me with Horatio and the prep team, then Jasper and his, then Aelia and Cyrus. When the doors open, as Lucretia and Caius fiddle with my hair and make up, I stare at all the other tributes who are lining up ready to go on stage. We go in order of District, as with everything else, with the female tribute going first. We all sit in a big arch and get called up one by one and have three minutes with Caesar, which, in my opinion, isn't long enough. I'll probably freeze up and stare into the audience. So many people. Not to mention my family at home are watching.

Before I go on stage, Horatio grabs me.

"Here," he says, handing me the box which contains the contact lenses. "Quickly."

I completely forgot! I take the box and out of nowhere a mirror appears. I put them in first time only having to have my make up retouched a little. I blink a few times. The wave effect still shocks me.

"Good luck," he says, winking at me.

Just before I step onto the stage, I play with my grandmother's necklace. Luckily, Horatio said I could wear it. Apparently, it goes "divinely" with my outfit. I hope she would be proud of me. I step onto the stage and sit down in my seat, surprised that I haven't fallen over my heels. They're at least six inches high. I look out into the crowd. The sky is just starting to get darker, but the gleaming Capitol lights illuminate the City Circle brightly. The balconies are full of cameras, apart from the one with the Gamemakers and President Snow's mansion. The streets are crammed with people. Everyone wants a glimpse of this years tributes.

The music plays and here comes Caesar. He's actually quite nice. He helps the tributes, tries to make the most nervous seem as comfortable as possible. He's been doing the interviews for as long as I can remember, and way before that. He always looks the same: wearing the same midnight blue suit with tiny light bulbs. But his make up changes. He dyes his hair and eyebrows and colours his lips and eyes differently each year. Last year, he was a forest green. This year, he is gold, which makes him look almost expensive and not tacky. He warms up the audience with a few jokes and soon gets down to business.

Silver gets on well with Caesar. She looks stunning in an orange dress, which compliments her natural red hair. She says how prepared she is and how she'll win it for her father, the Mayor. I smirk slightly. Clearly that has been engineered by her mentor!

Now, Onyx. His interview was perfect. Dressed in a grey suit and black shirt, he is handsome and charming. When asked if there was anyone special back home, he smiles that dashing smile and laughs.

"There is one girl, but it's only a bit of fun. We could never love," he replies.

"And why is that?" probes Caesar.

Onyx moves closer to him and smiles.

"Now that would be telling," he grins and winks at Caesar.

The crowd are left, wanting to know more, but the buzzer goes.

Now for Elara. She is cute and adorable. But I think that is part of her personality and not from any training from her mentor. She is naturally extremely likeable. And I envy her for it.

Cordo has gone for the funny angle. He charms Caesar and they have a natural banter and the audience love it. All the Careers make me so jealous. They're good at it. Me? I haven't trained for this; I have no idea what to do! I get more and more nervous. The cheers and shouts not only deafen me, but blank my mind too.


	23. Chapter 23

The pair from 3 are pretty boring. I think Caesar even has a hard time trying to get a decent conversation out of them. The buzzer goes and it is now my turn. I swallow hard and smile, taking my seat next to Caesar. The audience go wild with many ooh's and ahh's. Be you, be you, just be you.

"So, Annie," he smiles and looks to me. "Wow!"

I stare at him wide eyed. I've messed up already, and I haven't even opened my mouth.

"What? Is there something on my face?!" I squeal quite innocently. The crowd roar with laughter. I bite my bottom lip slightly.

"No, not at all. It's those eyes!" he says, staring into them, his eyelids glistening. "They're amazing! Have you seen these, ladies and gentlemen!?"

Again the crowd roar, people chanting my name. I look out to the many people in their gaudy outfits and giggle and smile cutely. The camera's zoom into my face and they gasp at the gorgeousness that the contact lenses create. They love them, and I hope it means they love me.

"Thank you," I say. "You are too kind."

"Now, Annie. How did such a pretty thing like you get a ten in training? I don't think the Gamemakers are that generous when they see a beautiful face."

"I don't think I'm allowed to tell you, but I will say this," I reply. He cranes his neck in further. "I'm deadlier than I look." And I wink.

He sits back, his face almost in shock.

"You're one to watch, Annie! Especially after such a splendid opening! You were amazing!"

"Stop it, Caesar! My head will explode from all this flattery!" I laugh. The audience laughs with me. "I have my stylist to thank, and my prep team. They are truly amazing. And my dress for this evening is all down to them. It's stunning, would you not agree?"

"Oh yes! Your prep team has an excellent canvas to work with. Tell me, what has been your favourite thing about the Capitol so far?" probes Caesar.

"Well… So many things!"

"Name three, then," he smiles reassuringly.

"The food," I smile. "I absolutely love the food! I thought we had it good back home, but I don't think I could go back home without stealing one of your chefs! I also like the technology. We have some gadgets that you have, like your showers, but ours don't do that much stuff! But most importantly, I like the people." And this goes down well with the audience. So many ahh's. I now start talking to the audience. "You are so nice and welcoming and friendly. And so supportive too! I've made so many friends here, you are all my friends, and I don't want to say goodbye just yet."

They sigh in sympathy. That's got to get me some sponsors!

"I'm sure they're not willing to say goodbye too," says Caesar, looking as if his own heart had just melted. "I hear that your grandmother is a past Victor." The crowd gasp slightly. But I smile.

"Was, actually, Caesar. She died four years ago," I say. His eyes go all soppy on me. "But yes, she was a Victor! I have many pleasant memories of growing up in her grand mansion! I can't wait until I move into mine!" I laugh girlishly. "All the clothes I could have!"

The audience laugh, as does Caesar.

"Speaking of family, who was that little girl in the Reaping you reached out to? Are you two close?"

Oh, god… I knew he was going to bring this up. I swallow hard and smile sweetly.

"That was my sister, Sayla. We don't look much alike, though, right?" I say, giggling slightly. Caesar smiles and the crowd stays silent. "She's thirteen. And I have a baby brother, Flint. I said to them both I would win. Even though Flint's a baby and he can't talk."

The audience laugh slightly, but it is mainly a mix of sympathy noises.

"And, is there a special boy at home you want to win for?" I blush. A genuine blush. I giggle awkwardly too. "A look like that says there must be someone!"

Saved by the buzzer. I double kiss Caesar on the cheek and go back to my seat.

Did I actually do that? I think I did… And it went well! Considering I haven't had any training, apart from Aelia's advice, I was cute and funny and adorable and a little bit sexy. I hope my plan worked.

And now for Jasper. The audience fall for him. And I think Caesar does too. He compliments Jasper for his seven in training. Jasper shrugs it off though. He's got this tough guy attitude, and it doesn't suit him. He isn't old enough to carry it off. He's twelve for crying out loud and he's sat there as if he's Onyx, or even Cordo. Cyrus hasn't trained him well. He needs to be sweet to win them over.

Trinity from 5 is next. And she is clueless. Even I could tell she doesn't really care about what Caesar is going on about and how the Games will go. And then 6, 7, 8. I start to drift away slightly, but stay up sat in a graceful position. District 10. The boy, Kas, is polite with Caesar, but a little cocky. 11 and finally 12. I feel sorry for those tributes, the ones who have to wait until last to be interviewed, especially District 12 as their parade outfits weren't exactly outstanding. Coal mining is quite a hard export to dress for without looking ridiculous.

The interviews come to a close and the Anthem plays. We stand and listen to it, then filed out. I wait around, as the queue for the elevator is long. I'm not in a hurry.

"You were amazing," says a familiar voice behind me. I twirl round and smile.

"So were you, Onyx," I smile. "Who was the girl you talked about in your interview? You haven't said anything to me."

"I didn't need to," he winks, holding onto my hand. I blush instantly. He was talking about me. "Come on, everyone's gone and the elevator is waiting for us."

He punches number 1 and 4 into the crystal panel. I sense him looking at me, and I look up. His crystal blue eyes lock with mine. I know what he wants and I gladly give it to him, delicately kissing him on the lips. I smile slightly as I see a hint of a blush on his cheek. It's wrong, I know, but it feels so natural. Maybe Onyx could've been one of the boys my mother said countless times who will queue to marry me. He leaves me, my lips wanting more.

There is something about elevators, isn't there?


	24. Chapter 24

The doors shut and I am whisked up to my floor. The gang are all there, except one person. I wonder if he watched me, saw my interview. Probably not, in hindsight. If he's been away for practically two days now, his "business" is obviously more important than my life.

We dine, feasting on many Capitol delights, like quails eggs and creamy sauce, orange chicken pie, a whole roasted pig and vegetables, rice with fruits and bread. And of course, how could I forget desert. Sponges filled with tangy syrup, biscuits that fizz when you bite into them. I'm going to miss this when I go into the Arena. After our meal, we retire to the living area and continue our chats. The replays for the interviews are on, but we don't watch them because we know ours were fine.

As time ticks on, I realise how close it is getting to when I have to say goodbye. I have to get up at dawn and that means I won't see anyone, so I must bid my farewells now, which is a lot more emotional than it should be. Cyrus gives a tight handshake, but eventually pulls me in for a hug. Aelia cries, as does Crispus, as they hug Jasper. I see her talk to him and a wide smile spreads across his face. Now it's my turn for hugs from Aelia and Crispus. Aelia pulls away and looks me dead in the eyes.

"You were my favourite," whispers Aelia.

I snigger at that comment. She's probably just said that to Jasper, which would explain why he is so happy. And I couldn't care less anyway. I don't like her and I don't care if she doesn't like me. She's manipulative, playing on that poor boys emotions. Well, he's hardly poor now. The game is on and he and I are now enemies. Jasper shakes my hand and wishes me good luck, to which I just smile. I give Horatio a hug, returning the contact lenses.

"Sleep well, Annie," he says soothingly, his red eyes enthralling me. "I'll see you in the morning."

"I will. Thank you," I smile.

I make my way to my bedroom and have a bath. It sickens me to do so because it makes me think of him. I wash the make up off and relax as much as I can. I get out, about thirty minutes later, and dry myself, wrapping a towel around me. I walk out of the bathroom, shutting the door softly.

"Annie!" says Finnick, who is sat on my bed. I jump and stare. He stands up and walks closer to me, smiling. "You were brilliant!" My blood boils as he comes closer to me. "I watched you on the television and I was just… Wow!"

My breathing deepens and quickens. And without thinking, my anger takes over and I am slamming him hard into the wall, a loud thud resonates in the room, and restraining him tightly by digging my forearm into his chest and pressing my legs on his.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" I scream in his face.

"Annie! I…"

"I don't want you're bloody excuses! Answer me!"

"I had unexpected business," he says, his body shaking with fear.

"Business? What sort of business is more important than my life? I needed you, I still need you!"

"Annie, it's not what you think," he says, trying to calm me down, but it only makes my anger worse. I tighten my hold around him.

"Oh, I see! You're too busy screwing every single girl in the Capitol to think about my life, the life _you _said you wanted to survive. _You_ said I could win, _you_ said you would help me, you…!"

"Annie! Let me speak!" he shouted back at me. I stare at him, my chest rising up and down in fury. I let go of him. He relaxes and brushes his shoulders. I am still fuming, but he should have his say. "I was getting you sponsors."

I smirk in disgust.

"Yeah, right…" I mutter.

"I was!"

"So you fuck Aelia again?"

He stares at me, speechless.

"I know about you and her," I snigger. "And it sickens me. Oh no, wait. Was she not rich enough for you to 'help' me? Does that mean you fucked the brains out of the richest lady for me?!"

"Yes, it does! If it means that you will live, that my family will live, then I fuck any girl that asks me, even Aelia!" he shouts, getting into my face.

I stare at him, scared and confused.

"What?" I say under my breath.

He walks away from me, pacing slightly as he runs his hands through his hair. He stops pacing and slumps on my bed, his hands in his head.

"I…" he begins. "When I won, I was popular. Everyone loved me. When I turned 16, I was graced with a visit from the big man himself, President Snow. He said my services would be required in the Capitol. If I didn't go, everything I valued dearly in the world would perish. At first I defied him. Who was I kidding? I wasn't going to do what he wanted me to. But then, my mother disappeared at sea. It wasn't a coincidence. The sea was the calmest it had been in years. He took her. He took my mother and her workmates, her friends, all because I said no. So, the next time he offered, I agreed to his contract."

"What…" I say, clearing my throat slightly. "What did he want you to do?"

He sighs and looks up at me.

"Isn't it that obvious?!" I step back slightly, startled by his outburst. He stands up slowly and approaches me. "I'm sorry Annie." He takes my hand and massages it softly. I swallow hard. "Snow sells my body to the highest bidder. If I don't sleep with them, I lose someone I love."

I look deep into his eyes, biting my bottom lip slightly. I don't know what to say. Everything changes now. He doesn't love them, he never has. All the rumours, they're true, but for the wrong reasons. He's just a scared man who wants to, needs to protect his family.

"I'm sorry," I eventually say. "I am so sorry."

He looks down slightly and smirks.

"No, it's fine. It's not your fault. It's just… one of these things."

"No, no it's not. You shouldn't be treated like a piece of meat just so he can make money!"

"Annie! Keep your voice down! No one else knows about this! Plus if anyone hears you, they could think it is rebellious against the Capitol."

"No, Finnick! I..!"

But before I have the chance to finish my sentence, he's pulling me by the arm he is holding, taking my face delicately in his strong hands and pressing lips on mine, kissing me. Finnick Odair is kissing me.

I push him away, staring at him. He stares back, biting his lip slightly and breathing deep. What was he playing at?! I furrow my brow slightly.

But…

Before I know it, I'm pulling him back, kissing him on the lips. It feels right. It feels natural. And he is kissing me back, softly caressing my cheek. I have this strange feeling, like fireworks exploding in my mind, like my heart would pump out of my chest, like I would black out.

He starts kissing me rougher, his tongue dancing with mine. He playfully bites my bottom lip, making me moan. His strong body forces me back into the wall and I am pinned by his toned chest, unable to escape his lips. Who am I kidding, why would I want to?!

He runs his hand up the side of my body. I can feel the towel loosening under his touch. I grab onto the top of it, holding it tight. I fling my free hand around his neck and play with his soft hair. His head wriggles under my touch. I smile against his sweet lips as we kiss. This feels so good.

He breaks away from me, resting his forehead on mine. His breath is cool on my wanting lips. I swallow hard, biting my bottom lip slightly.

"You should get some rest," he purrs softly.

"I…"

He presses his finger on my lips.

"Don't argue with the mentor," he says, removing his finger from my lips.

"Any last minute advice?"

"Don't move from the platform until the sixty seconds is up. Run as fast as you can to the Cornucopia. The other Careers need to trust you. If you get weapons, then they will. But remember, they aren't your friends, they are allies. You will have to break away at some point. You can survive on your own. You gained skills in the training sessions and everyone likes you... I like you... A lot."

I blush softly, looking into his eyes. He kisses me on the lips quickly.

"I'll be watching and waiting for you. You'll come home to your parents, your sister, your brother and… and to me." I blush again, looking at the floor slightly. He lifts me up by the chin and looks deep into his eyes. "Okay?"

"Y-yes," I stutter, nodding slightly.

He hugs me tight, burying his face in my neck. I clutch onto his body, not wanting to let go. I'm safe in his arms. They can't get me from here.

"Please stay with me," I whisper.

"I want to. I do. But I can't," he mumbles against my neck. His lips dance on my sensitive skin, making me gasp slightly. Wow! That felt divine!

I swallow hard and look up at him, biting my bottom lip. He holds me in one arm and uses his other to run his thumb along my lip, releasing it from the grip of my teeth.

"Finnick?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you taste sweet?" I mumble, slightly, my face flushing bright red. He chuckles slightly.

"Sugar cubes," he smiles and produces a paper bag and pops one in his mouth. "I always carry a bag around."

"Why?"

"So I don't taste my clients throughout the day," he says as he sucks then crunches the cube and swallows. I nod slightly. He offers the bag to me. "Do you want one?"

"Yeah, sure," I smile and take one, sucking it slowly. He smiles slightly, putting the bag away. He takes my hand as I crunch it, swallowing hard.

"You'll be fine, Annie. I will do everything in my power to get you out," he smiles.

I smile back, blushing softly. He plants a delicate kiss on lips and leaves my room. I put my fingers to my lips. His kiss is one I want to remember. Not Onyx's, not anyone else's. Now I want Finnick. And, I think, he wants me.

I change into my pyjamas and slip into bed. I enjoy the last time I will sleep in a bed for a while, that's if I survive.


	25. Chapter 25

Horatio wakes me in the morning. I am groggy, but the taste of Finnick's lips lingering on mine soon revives me. I wear a simple outfit as I will be dressed for the Arena later. He takes me to the roof where I am greeted by a hovercraft. A ladder drops down and I grab on. It feels like I am glued to the metal rungs until I am lifted safely inside. A woman meets me at the top, holding a syringe. I know what it is: the tracker. She injects it into my arm. It stings a little, but there is nothing I can do.

She directs me to a room and I am soon joined by Horatio for breakfast. I shovel as much as I can in. It's the last bit of decent food I'm going to be having for a while. We hardly talk. I don't feel like talking. I just want to think of my start: how fast can I get there, will I get there, will the Careers have my back if I am in danger in the bloodbath?

The windows black out. We must be getting close. We have been travelling for about forty-five minutes. And no sooner do I think that, we are ushered back to the ladder, where Horatio and I are lowered into tube that leads to the caverns below the Arena. We are directed to my chamber were Horatio will prepare me.

I wash my body and brush my teeth.

"Annie!" calls Horatio. I go to see him. He is holding a box. "It's your uniform."

He opens the crate and we analyse the clothing. It will tell us a great deal about what to expect. Thick black t-shirt, grey stretch trousers which are waterproof with a chunky belt and grey lightweight waterproof jacket. I wear a sturdy pair of comfortable leather boots with a thick pair of wool socks.

"Maybe a forest? Or a mountain? But with all this waterproof stuff, it could be a swamp!" says Horatio. He's trying to reassure me, but it's not working.

He does my hair, which sends me into a bit of a dream like state. His touch is so soft and gentle. But as soon as I open my eyes and look in the mirror, look at the masterful braid across the front of my hair which swirls into a bun, similar to the one my mother did, I am nervous. He offers me water, which I take with a shaky hand. I gulp it down. He takes the glass from my grasp and I fiddle with my necklace, which is now my District token. Horatio takes me gently in his arms and hugs me.

"Don't worry. We'll all be rooting for you! You may not be a Career in terms of weapons, not like the girl I styled for last year, but you're a lot more likeable than she was. That's why she didn't win and that's why you will," he says soothingly.

I am called to prepare for launch. I look into Horatio's red eyes. I don't want to break his embrace. I make my way to the steel plate.

"Remember," he says, stepping from the slowly closing glass tube. "You are loved, Annie Cresta, and you will never be alone."

I am in darkness and silence. The plate begins to move up and into the open air. My eyes scatter about. A mountain is the only thought I have before I hear the booming voice of Claudius Templesmith.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventieth Hunger Games begin!"


	26. Chapter 26

Sixty seconds. It seems so short but when you're standing on a mountain with twenty-three children in a circle, waiting for the gong, it lasts a life time. I stand still, knowing if I move an inch, I will be blown into a thousand pieces. I take in everything. The Cornucopia: with all its weapons, food, supplies and medicines, and I'm dead straight in front of it, in perfect view of everything. If I can get to it fast enough, I can go to the back and hide from the slaughter. Or I could be brave and get the biggest weapons. That will surely…

BOOM!

I look around in a daze, trying to find the source of the noise. I see a cone of smoke from the other side of the Cornucopia. Someone moved from their plate. That's one down already, only twenty-two to go until I am home. I look to the tributes closest to me, the girl from 3 to my right and the boy from 12 on my left. And two to the left of 12 is Onyx. He catches my eye and winks.

I look at my surroundings for the last thirty seconds. Definitely a mountain. There is a dam behind the Cornucopia. That could be the only source of water. There are quite a few trees but not many. And then I look to the ground. Loads of tiny holes into the mountain. Caves!

Five.

I try to find the other Careers.

Four.

I see Cordo and Elara on the other side of Cornucopia.

Three.

And who's that next to Elara?

Two.

Jasper!

One.

The gong rings and I run, I sprint, I fly into the mouth of the Cornucopia. No one is even close to me. I jump over the boxes of food and scramble to the back. So many weapons. Big and silver. I grab hold of a spear and fondle it. It's heavy and cool. I turn around.

Slaughter. That's all it is. It all goes on in slow motion. I feel my heart slow down and hear it thud so loud that it drowns out the murderous cries of the dying.

Onyx is in the process of stabbing the boy from 12, too desperate and eager to kill, using a dagger found at the front. Elara has found a bow and arrow and three tributes drop like flies: the boy from 6, the girl from 7 and the girl from 11. All of her arrows are right on target: the neck. They choke on their own blood. Cordo is using his brute strength to kill the boy from 5.

"Go on, Cor! Just end it!" shouts Onyx as he slashes the throat of the boy from 3. He's found a larger blade. Now he is enjoying himself. Cordo does what he says, the neck of the boy snapping like a twig.

I can't see Silver but she is probably bringing destruction all around her. Onyx stops and looks around.

"There's no one left," he shouts. "They've all gone. Annie!" He notices me at the back of the Cornucopia and approaches me. "Guys! Look what Annie found!"

Cordo, Silver and Elara all rush in. They gasp at the wide array of weapons.

"Nice find, Cresta!" says Cordo, picking up a machete and eyeing it up.

"Well, I wanted to make myself useful. I mean, we couldn't kill them unless we have this lot, right?" I say, smiling sweetly.

"Too right," smiles Onyx, picking up the sword.

"Did they take a lot of the stuff?"

"Enough," mutters Silver as she looks at the black crates.

"There's still loads of food though. And medicine. We'll be fine," Elara reassures her.

"Yeah, I suppose. I had a struggle with one girl. She was desperate for this length of rope. So I stabbed her in the back," Silver smirks. Onyx laughs softly.

"How many are down?" I ask.

And just I say that, I hear the canons fire, one to indicate each of the fallen tributes. Nine bangs. Cordo sighs slightly.

"I hoped we had got more," he says.

"Don't worry," I say. "They won't be far. I suggest we go on a little hunt."

They all smile in unison.

"Sounds like a plan. Elara, stay and guard the supplies. You can shoot anyone that comes near. Everyone else, grab a weapon, some food and a bottle for water. We'll come back here when we've found no one else," orders Onyx.

And we do as he says. I grab a vest full of throwing knives and put in on under my jacket. Onyx eyes up the sword in a mystified way. I grab one of the rucksacks and have a look in. A spare t-shirt, a sleeping bag, some rope, a pack of dried meat and a fire starting kit. I chuck out the sleeping bag and shirt and put in some more food, a water bottle and a bottle of iodine, for cleaning the water.

"Come on, let's go to the dam and fill these up. Don't die, Elara!" Onyx calls out. She giggles girlishly.

"I'll try!" she calls out.

We start to make our way towards the dam. I hear whimpering and gasping. I turn around and at the tail of the Cornucopia is a fallen tribute, sliced through the stomach, their intestines fully exposed.

"Wait," I say, softly. They all come near me.

"Please," the girl stutters, blood dribbling and frothing from her mouth.

"I'll put her out of his misery," mutters Cordo. He approaches the slowly dying tribute and breaks her neck. A cannon fires.

"Do you know where she's from?" asks Silver.

"District 10, I think," says Cordo, stepping back.

I swallow hard. That is an image I will never forget, no matter what will happen to me.

"Do you know who got blown up on their plate during the countdown?" I ask as we start to walk away towards the dam again.

"I think it was the girl from 5," says Silver. "She was two people away from me. I don't think she moved; I think she dropped her District token."

I smirk to myself. I knew Trinity was stupid. She could barely stand up. Now she's mush. The hovercrafts appear, ready to take the bodies. We continue to walk to the dam. The level of water is quite high. The others wipe the blood off their hands and faces and we fill our water bottles and cleanse the water. I sit on the ground and take a few pieces of the unknown meat, although I think that it's lamb but it could be beef, out from the packet and eat. Already I feel hungry. Onyx sits next to me and takes a strip of the salty meat.

"Are you okay?" he asks. I nod slightly.

"Yeah, just a bit shaken up by that stupid girl from 5," I reply, smiling.

"Is that why you didn't join in with us?" He's talking about the bloodbath.

"Yeah, I didn't want to get my hands dirty," I smile, winking slightly. "I have my big strong man to do that." I touch Onyx's rock solid arm. He smirks slightly.

"That's true. And you did find those awesome weapons."

"See," I grin. "I'm not just a pretty face." I lean onto his arm and he cuddles me slightly.

This is for the cameras. I know Onyx likes me, Panem knows he likes someone, so it's my perfect angle for getting sponsors. Plus, I wouldn't say no to a cuddle from him at night. I'm sure he's good at it. But whilst I will do all of this, I will think of home, think of who is there for me, think of Finnick.

I stand up and look out across the dam. The forcefield around the Arena must be somewhere over there. I will try and avoid swimming. I bite my lip slightly and turn back, to the Cornucopia. The hovercrafts are picking up the dead, but will obviously have a tough time with Trinity. They will have to scrape her off.

"Are you sure you're okay?" says Onyx, who is still sat back down, eating his way through the beef.

"Yeah. I just think we should be going," I say.

"Good idea," he smiles.


	27. Chapter 27

We set off again, hiking further up the mountain and into the trees slightly. Onyx is at the front, with me slightly to the side, clutching onto his arm. Cordo and Silver trail behind us. I think they know Onyx has a soft spot for me. But they know I'm popular, they know the people like me.

We explore the mountainous terrain. In honesty, there isn't much of it. There are trees, a fair few, but nothing much. We scan above us, in case there are any hidden tributes. At the moment, there are none. The sun is moving more towards the west with every step we take. We stop and rest for a bit, taking in lots of water. It is fairly hot at the moment. I take my jacket off and put it my rucksack and we take off again.

"Where is everyone?!" Silver eventually says. By this point, we have been trekking for about five hours. No cannons have gone off, so I presume Elara hasn't shot anyone.

We are silent for a moment, until I blurt out: "The caves!"

"Huh?" Silver replies.

"There are loads of holes in the ground. I saw them during the countdown. Maybe they're hiding there," I say.

"Yes! I noticed them, but I didn't think much of it. Okay, new plan. Go back to Elara, set up a camp and when it starts to get dark, we'll go. But one of us will have to guard the camp," she says.

"I don't mind," I say, trying not to sound too eager about not wanting to go. "I mean, if you don't mind. I'll let Elara have some fun."

"Sure," says Cordo. "Come on."

By the time we get back to the Cornucopia, my feet are killing. Although the boots are hardwearing and protect me from the rough ground, they aren't very flexible. Elara looks bored out of her mind when we reach her.

"Finally!" she says, standing up and throwing the bow and arrow onto the floor and approaching us. "No one, not even a rustle in the trees."

"We know where they are," replies Silver.

"Oh?"

"They're underground. There are all these little gaps and we think they are underground caverns. We're going to search later, when it's darker. They won't suspect a thing," says Cordo.

"Awesome! What should we do now then?" Elara asks.

"We're going to sort this stuff out and make a camp. Sleeping bags, shelter, have some food, that sort of thing. Then we'll go out and Annie will keep watch," says Onyx. "We better start now."

We sort out all of the crates of supplies, putting them into four piles: food, medicine, survival things and weapons. There is so much food, from apples to bread to tins of soup and stew. I hide some away in my backpack, just in case I break away sooner than expected. I also pack away some medicine, hydro-tablets which when added to water turn into more water, a pair of glasses and rope. I will probably add more to my secret stash later on.

It takes us longer than expected to make a camp, probably because we are laughing and joking too much. Cordo and I find branches to build the shelter, and one he picks up sort of looks like a person. He dances with the branch or, as he calls it, Barbara. He takes it back to our half built camp and sets it, I mean 'her', aside while we continue working. I don't think I've laughed so hard in my life. Even Onyx has a little go on 'Barbara'.

"She's a bit… wooden," he jokes, and that sets me off laughing.

By about seven in the evening, we have finished. Just out of the Cornucopia, by about fifty feet, are our stacks of stuff. In front is the large shelter: a plastic sheet held up by rope and strong broken branches. We have our sleeping bags underneath, five laid out in a neat row. We will take it in turns to guard to the camp at night and during the day. We don't want any tributes destroying our stuff. Because I'm guarding it whilst they go out, I get a full night's sleep.

I make a fire with the neat piece of kit I found earlier, and warm up some of the tins of stew, which we all gladly feast on.

"It's almost like we're back in the Capitol," says Elara. I smile to myself.

"All we need are the annoying escorts!" I scoff. If I make it back, I won't be alive for long, not if Aelia heard that!

We finish our meal with some pears and chocolate from our supply.

"We should be off now," says Onyx as he gets up and throws his pear core into the fire. "Arm yourself, Annie. You never know."

"Sure," I smile. "And good luck!"

"Thanks," he grins.

Onyx grabs a sword and machete, attaching the latter to a loop in his trousers. Elara takes the bow and quiver full of arrows, slinging it around her shoulder, and Silver takes two small throwing axes.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Cordo asks as he takes a spear. I nod and smile.

"Of course! I'll be fine. You go," I reply.

And with that, the foursome walks into the darkness, trying to find the nearest hole in the ground, and they disappear completely. And now I am alone.


	28. Chapter 28

For the first hour, I stay alert. Sat up right, checking if anyone or anything is there. You forget that it's not only tributes you have to face. The Gamemakers are the background tributes; you can't see them but they are there and they are out to kill you. They could drain the dam or send out a pack of vicious animals at any point. It's all to keep things interesting. As the tribute numbers dwindle, there are less kills, so they make things happen to stop the viewers getting bored. You are never safe in the Hunger Games.

By hour two, I have resorted to practise knife throwing. With the small ones, I am able to hit little animals that scurry around. I manage to kill a snake as well. I pick the dead creature up and look at it. It looks like it could've been poisonous. I'll have to be more conscious of these sneaky things. They could be anywhere.

Boom!

A canon. They've found someone, finally. Eleven tributes down. Twelve to go.

I drink down the rest of the water in my container. I stand up and pace for a moment. I could run to the dam and quickly fill it. But then I could risk the supplies being stolen. The tributes could be watching. No, it can wait. They won't be much longer now.

No sooner have I thought that, I hear Onyx's voice.

"Annie!"

I turn around and smile as I see Onyx, Cordo and Elara. Onyx is limping slightly.

"Hey! I heard the cannon! Who was it then?" They all look to the ground slightly. "What? What is it?"

And then I realise. Where's Silver?

"The boy from 10 was hiding. He managed to get a set of darts and a blow gun from the Cornucopia. He dipped the darts in some sort of poison and shot them at us. He got my leg, but Silver… Straight in the neck. She was dead in minutes," says Onyx.

I am speechless for a moment. His face looks so solemn. He's just lost his District partner. But I knew the boy from 10, Kas, was good. Just everything about him oozed determination and fighting spirit. It just shows how smart he is, that he can see an animal and extrapolate poison from it. Maybe he found one of those snakes I killed.

"Let me put some medicine on your leg," I say.

I take him by the hand and sit him next to the medical supplies box and Cordo sits with us. Elara collects the empty water containers and goes to the dam to fill them up.

"I'm sorry," I say as I roll up Onyx's trouser leg to expose the wounded area. There isn't an obvious hole where the dart entered, but the skin is discolouring to a putrid yellow and green colour, the edges turning blue. He sighs slightly. I glance up to Onyx as I look in the box.

"It's not your fault," he shrugs. "If I want to win, she would've died anyway."

"True, but you were friends," I say, rummaging around. There are pots of lotions, each one with powers to heal burns, cuts, stings and more.

"Friendship ends in the Arena," Onyx replies quite bitterly. I gasp slightly. He's not going to turn on us, is he? "You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say, grabbing a needle in sterile packaging. "Just found what you need."

I turn to Onyx, unwrapping the syringe from the plastic and removing the safety guard.

"Will this hurt?" Onyx asks as I position the needle tip on the rotting skin. I look up and smile at him.

"Let's find out," I say as I drive the syringe into his flesh and push on the plunger.

A bloodcurdling cry escapes his throat. I jump back, terrified by his painful howl. Even Cordo stares at him wide eyed.

"Christ, Annie!" he yelps, clutching onto his leg.

"I'm sorry! It's anti-venom, of course it's going to hurt! It's removing all the harmful toxins before it hits one of your main arteries, goes to your heart, and travels to all your major organs," I say.

Onyx rolls his trouser leg back down and sits up properly.

"Look at you, Nurse Annie!" Cordo says sarcastically.

"It's not rocket science," I grin. I put my hand out for Onyx to help him up. He takes it and stands, hobbling back into our little camp. "You should rest."

"No," he shakes his head. "I'm staying up to guard the camp."

"What? For the whole night?" He nods. "No. If you want to help then sleep."

"Fine. Cordo does the first few hours then I'll take over. I may be injured, but I'm not useless," he says, sitting back down.

I sit next to him. His eyes look deadly in the reflection of the fire, like he is a man on a mission. I rest my head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around me. Elara comes back with full containers of clean water. She gives mine back to me and I take a big gulp. Onyx starts to go through the plan for tomorrow. We'll split up into pairs; me with Cordo and Onyx with Elara. Onyx and Elara will stay above ground and Cordo and I will go below. I'll get to see the underground catacombs for the first time and get some insight into what it's like.

"Come on, you must be tired," I say to Onyx as he finishes his speech.

"Yeah, I am," he says as he lies down and I follow him. "Night, guys. And Cordo, don't hesitate if anyone comes near."

"Don't worry. I've got this," he says and he flashes the end of the spear in front of me. I laugh quietly and nestle into Onyx's chest. He breathes long and deep and this soothes me. But I am alerted by the sound of the Capitol anthem. I sit up slightly, as does Onyx, as we watch the faces appear in the sky.

First, Silver. This will be a conversation point in the Capitol. They will probably be placing their bets on Kas, her killer. If he can bring down a Career on the first night, surely he can win. Then it is the boy from 3. And I expect to see Jasper's face next, but it doesn't appear. Next the pair from 5. That will be another hot topic in the Capitol. Trinity from District 5: the girl who got blown to pieces. The boy from 5, the pair from 7 and the girl from 8. None from 9, which means Jasper is allying with that girl he met in training. Loria, I think he said her name was. The girls from 10 and 11 and finally the boy from 12. The music finishes and the seal appears then disappears.

I look up to Onyx and he looks down at me. I smile slightly.

"Rest," I say.

He lies back down and I follow. I cuddle up to him and I am soon asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

I stir slightly. My eyes roll around in their sockets. I pat next to me, expecting Onyx's strong frame, but there is just the grass. I roll over onto my stomach and open my eyes.

"Hey," says Onyx. I sit up slightly and rub my eyes.

"Hey. How's your leg?" I ask. He shrugs slightly.

"It doesn't hurt too much. And the swelling's gone down. And it doesn't look too horrible anymore," he says. "You should be asleep."

"So should you. I'm not injured," I say.

"I'll be fine. It's the least I can do. But honestly, you should sleep."

"I can't. You weren't there," I say. He smiles slightly.

"Yeah, I guess," he replies. There is a short pause. I can hear hissing coming from the trees. "I'm really annoyed with this situation."

"What? What situation?"

"This, us, everything. I really like you, Annie. I mean, really," he says.

I shuffle over to him and hug him. I never thought I would see the day when a Career, a proper Career, would break. In fairness, he has been through a lot in one day.

"Please, don't," I say softly as I play with his coal hair. "This is hard for me too, you know."

He pulls away slightly and looks into my eyes.

"Are you… Are you serious?"

"Of course I am," I say, biting my bottom lip slightly.

He smiles and moves closer to me and kisses my lips. I kiss back, but it doesn't feel right, not like Finnick's lips. Just pretend he is Finnick, I think to myself. I smile and kiss with more passion and I feel this buzz run down my spine. He playfully bites my bottom lip and I giggle slightly. I pull away from him.

"Hey! I was enjoying that!" he teases me. I laugh softly.

"Shh! You'll wake them up!" I say, gesturing to a happily sleeping Cordo and Elara. He chuckles to himself.

"You need to sleep now," he says. I sigh slightly.

"Fine," I moan.

"Here." He rests his back against the side of the Cornucopia and he pats his lap. "Come on, Annie. Bed time."

I lay on him, using his strong thighs as a pillow. I close my eyes and he starts to stroke my hair. I smile slightly. Yeah, it could be seen as using him to get the sympathy vote from the viewers that two lovers are in this situation. But I need to win. I know Finnick must be raging right now. He has to see what I'm doing! Well, it has to work first.

I wake up to the birds chirping. I am still lying with Onyx, but not on his lap. His arms are wrapped around me and I can feel his chest pressing on my back. He's spooning me. I squirm slightly so he will release me from the steel grip. He turns over as I get up. I look at our camp. Elara and Cordo are still fast asleep. The sun is hot on my shoulders. Water.

I go to our containers and take a big gulp, so big I almost finish the bottle. A trip to the dam it is for me. You would've thought the Gamemakers would give us a big container for the water. Maybe that's what they want, for us to keep going back to the dam for water. Maybe it is the only water supply, so the tributes are drawn out from underground to come up to be hydrated.

I make my way over, knife in one hand and container in the other, keeping a watchful eye at the trees and the caverns. When I get there, I fill my bottle up and splash some water on my face. It's so cool and refreshing. I look around. The others aren't awake yet. Maybe it won't hurt…

I take my shoes and socks off and dangle my feet into the water as the anthem starts to play.

"Ahhh," I say out loud. My feet hurt so much from our trek, they sting slightly.

I sit on the edge for at least twenty minutes. I relax and my mind starts to wonder. I imagine being on the pier at home, watching my father and his crew go out to sea. I think of the beach parties I went to with my friends, how we would sit around a camp fire with a guitar and sing the old District 4 songs. I can taste the smoke from the fire just now. I think of when my grandfather taught me how to swim, and how he attempted to teach Sayla. She wouldn't have any of it! She's always hated the water. Then I think of Flint, and how I'll teach him one day, hopefully. And then I think of Finnick, the man I have swam with and will swim with again. Soon.

"Annie?" I hear someone shout my name. "Annie?!"

I turn around and put my socks and shoes back on and run back to camp with my bottle of water and knife.

"What?" I say. "What is it? What's wrong?"

The heads turn around and look at me.

"Annie! Oh my God, I thought you had gone! Elara heard a cannon!" says Onyx.

"You did?" I ask. I don't recall a cannon going off at all! I really must have been in my own little world. They all nod.

"Yeah, it woke me up. I looked around and you weren't there so I just…." she says, trailing off.

"Well, I'm not gone! I am still here! We'll find out tonight who it was," I say.

_Boom! _

Another canon goes off.

"There must be a fight going on down there," murmurs Cordo.

"Mhmm," says Onyx. "Let's eat and then we'll get going."

We feast on apples, pears, bread and jam. This should give me enough energy until tonight, hopefully.

"How's your leg, On?" Cordo asks as we start to pack up. I put some more medicine in my backpack, just in case anything happens, and some crackers. Onyx shrugs slightly.

"It's fine. I can walk and it doesn't hurt," he replies. "Are you two ready?"

"I am. Are you, Cresta?" Cordo asks. I nod as I put the backpack around my shoulders and adjusting it so it's more comfortable.

"Ready as ever," I smile.

"Let's go," he replies. "We'll meet back here, yeah?"

"What about the supplies?" I say.

"True…" says Elara. "Can you make a trap?"

"Who, me?" I ask. She nods. "Well, I learnt how to do simple ones in the training centre. I'm sure it won't be hard to adapt a trap meant for a rabbit to be for a human, right? But I'll need your help. And you'll have to do everything I say."

"Sure," says Elara. "I mean, we don't want our stuff to get taken, right?"

"Yeah, sure. Lead the way, Annie."

We put all of the backpacks down, roll our sleeves up and get to work. I find some stringy plant that I can use to weave into rope. We set up a few simple snares which can trap their feet and the knots are so tight, they won't be able to break free without a knife. The plant I found is incredibly strong as well, so it might take a while for them to saw their way out. We also set up a nastier trap, which when stepped on, wraps around your leg and pulls you up into the air. No chance of escape. A certain death will befall you when we return.

"All set now, Annie?" asks Cordo. We all step back after about a good hour and a half's work.

"Yeah, we're cool. It should work. Just remember they are there when we get back, okay?" I say.

"Of course!" says Elara.

"Right, let's go!" says Onyx.


	30. Chapter 30

Cordo and I set off towards and opening in the ground, with backpacks on and weapons at the ready. He goes in first and I follow closely. It is fairly dark, but I can still see quite clearly.

"It's okay," says Cordo as we start to walk. "It gets darker when we go further, but I have a flashlight with me, so we'll be fine."

"Good," I reply.

We travel deeper into the caverns. Water drips from the side of the caves and onto the ground; the sound is incredibly eerie as it echoes. Apart from that and my own breathing, it is entirely silent. The ground is quite moist. There must be a leak from the dam somewhere and it is flowing out. The others will be making use of this, collecting as much as they can without having the need to go up into the light, where we lie in wait for them.

"Was it like this last night?" I ask quietly. He nods, glancing back at me slightly.

"Yeah. There was nothing at all. Not even an animal," he murmurs.

We continue on in complete silence for at least three hours. There is nothing. A snake slithers by and I kill it, my small knife burying itself into the belly. I smirk. That's my second kill.

"Having fun there?" Cordo eventually mutters. I smile to myself.

"Yeah I am," I say, cleaning my knife in the water from the ground. "Are you hungry?"

"A little bit."

"Let's stop and rest," I say.

We find a dry spot and sit down, back packs off and food out. Cordo shares a tin of tuna fish and crackers with me, which doesn't hit the sides. I haven't had much fish since being away from home.

"You want the rest of mine?" he offers. I smile slightly.

"Thanks," I reply, taking it off him and wolfing it down.

"Wow…" he murmurs. I laugh softly.

"What?! You can't blame me! This stuff is my life," I grin. He smiles softly.

"What's it like?" he asks. I stare at him puzzled. The fish? "In District 4. What's it like to be able to swim and go to the beach?"

"It's pretty good. I mean, I've grown up with it. But I wouldn't want to live anywhere else. Sometimes I think about what it's like in other Districts. Like in 7, with all those trees. I would feel like a fish out of water… Quite literally actually!" I smile. "How about you? What do you get to do in District 2?"

He looks away from me slightly.

"One of the richest Districts in Panem and yet my family go hungry," he murmurs.

"What?"

"I've been going to the training academy in our District since I was ten. With me being the eldest my parents wanted me to get a head start. But because I started going early and doing more sessions, it cost more and our debts spiralled out of control. So I took the tesserae to make up for it. My name was in the bowl twenty-four times. I think that's a record for someone of my age. There is always enough food and money so people just don't need the tesserae in our District! Apart from me and all because of the training."

"But why didn't anyone volunteer if people knew that you needed the money?"

"They all knew it was what my parent's wanted," he smirks. "They knew that I had been training for longer, so why not let me get in there early?"

"What do your parent's do?" I ask, drinking down some cool refreshing water.

"My mother teaches in the academy. And so did my father, until he found out the joys of taking morphling."

"I…" I can barely get the words out. His story has shaken me up a bit. I see this trained tough man, but you forget that he's a child, a child with a past. "I am so sorry."

"Not your fault," he shrugs. "If he wants to waste his life away, then so be it."

There is a long pause. The drips and drops of water are the only things that can be heard.

"We should carry on," he murmurs, getting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah," I say, looking at him.

He's fifteen years old.

We continue on through the caves. And no sign of any other tributes. There are smaller caverns that lead off, but we stick to the main path so we don't get lost. It seems pointless though. The others are obviously in the nooks and crannies, and yet we don't go there.

"I know," I say as I stop by one of the other entrances. "They've got to be down here. Let's have a look, yeah?"

"No," he says, turning around and leaning on the wall. "Onyx told me we should to stick to the path."

"And I say we have a look."

"No."

"Why?" I say, standing my ground. Cordo sighs slightly.

"That was how Silver died. She went down one of the holes without telling anyone. We heard her cry so Onyx rushed down and that's when he got his leg injured," he replies.

"Well, it won't happen again. He's probably somewhere else now. And I'm pretty sure he won't be on guard, neither will any others…"

"He doesn't want another Career to die early!" he says, more persistent. His eyes look desperate.

I swallow hard. He has a point. District 1 is probably the laughing stock of the Capitol discussion after a Career with a great training score dies not only on the first day, but after a stupid mistake such as that. And this will aggravate him. He'll be more determined now to win, to bring pride back to District 1. I should be careful now, very careful.

"We should go," he mutters.

We follow the path until we reach open light. When I climb up through the gap, I see the Cornucopia in the distance. We are in the small amount of wooded area on the other side of the mountain. The sun is starting to set, the sky in a fiery blaze of reds and purples, mixing into deep blue. A funnel of smoke is seen from our camp. Onyx and Elara are back. Cordo and I fill our water bottles and return back to camp.

"Hey!" I call out, as we approach. I dump my rucksack by the fire.

"Hey. I guess neither of us didn't have any luck," says Elara. "And the traps didn't get anyone. Apart from… This!" Elara holds up a dead rabbit and an animal that sort of looks like a chicken.

"Oh great!" exclaims Cordo. "Some proper meat!"

"Yeah, and it's a good job I know what to do with it," grins Elara. I stare at her blankly, not really knowing what she meant. "I know how to cook!'

"Ohh!" I sigh.

And sure enough, she gets straight to it. She sends Onyx and I to get some twigs and some edible plants that I remember learning in training. Cordo gets a pan of water. When I return, the animals are skinned and gutted and ready for cooking. She puts the pieces of meat on the twigs and sets them to roast over the fire. I sit there, in complete awe of her natural skill. She knows what she's doing. I want to question her, but I don't want to disturb her.

Cordo starts another fire and puts the water on to boil. Elara adds the plants Onyx and I found to the boiling water. We don't wait long until a proper meal is prepared. It isn't the best thing I've tasted, however the chicken-like animal is delicious. There is no meat left on the bones when we've finished with them.

"How do you know how to skin a rabbit?" asks Cordo as we start clearing up. Elara giggles slightly as she pours away the dirty water.

"Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?" she smiles

"Come on!" He presses. "They can't do anything now, can they?"

"I work part time in the butcher's behind the scene, the one in the north of the District," she says. "If you've been in there, you wouldn't have seen me."

"Oh. Fair enough then. I guess it explains why you're so handy with a knife."

"I'm not that bad. But archery is my thing. It's been my weapon of choice at home since I was about four."

"You paid for training?"

"Of course! That's why I work part time; to help cover the debt from my early training. I've wanted to win this thing all my life!" she smiles, laughing playfully. Her eyes light up with excitement.

Inside, my stomach is churning. I forget that these are people who want to be here and have trained especially for this. They're willing to risk everything in the hope of fame and fortune. Well, that isn't going to happen. I'll make sure of it.

The sky turns black and the anthem plays and only two faces appear in the sky. The girl from 6 and the boy from 11.

"They must've been in the battle down in the caves," mutters Onyx as we settle down for the night.

"It might not have been a battle. Who knows? It could've been mutts or something," says Cordo.

I take the boots and vest of knives off. I cuddle up into Onyx's chest as he pulls the sleeping bag over us. I still have to keep this act up. It's the only way to survive. I glance up at Elara. She's our watch for the first half of the night and then Cordo is taking over after him.

"Will you be okay?" I ask her.

"Of course! Nothing can hurt me," she smiles. "Go to sleep."

I smile and look to Onyx, who looks as if he's about to drop off.

"Hey," I say shaking him slightly. He glances to me sleepily as I rest my head on his chest. "How's the leg?"

"Yeah. It's fine," he smiles.

"I'll have a look at it tomorrow. You might need some medicine on it to heal the outer layers of skin."

"I can't wait for another appointment with Nurse Annie. If only you had the outfit..."

I push him playfully.

"Will you two lovebirds stop it!" groans Elara. "I don't want to be sick."

Onyx laughs softly and I smile. I wrap an arm around his muscular chest. He runs a hand over my hair which sends shivers down my spine and sends me into a dream like state.


	31. Chapter 31

I wake up to shaking.

"Come on, Onyx. Annie! It's a new day!" says Cordo. I open my eyes sleepily and Cordo is stood over us, smiling bright. I slept through the Anthem and now I have to wake up to this.

I roll over onto my stomach and eventually sit up. I reach for a water bottle and I'm greeted with two drops. I groan. I put my boots on and get up.

"Does anyone else need water?" I say groggily. Cordo and Elara give me their bottles.

I take the bottle of iodine, go to the dam and fill them up. Whilst waiting for the iodine to take effect, I splash water in my face and gently wash my arms to cool me down. It's getting hotter.

I go back to camp and give back their bottles. Onyx is now fully awake and eating his way through a pack of crackers. I pinch a few from him and carve off slices of cheese.

"Plan for today," he starts, crumbs rolling down his chin. "Elara and Annie, take the top. We'll take the bottom. If you see something, don't hesitate. We'll set up another few traps and then get going. Simple?"

We all nod in agreement.

In about an hour, we've set up traps similar to yesterday, but another where we've taking advantage of a hole in the rock. We've covered it over with a sheet of plastic and camouflaged it with rock and dirt. At the bottom is a spear. A tribute will unsuspectingly walk along and fall in, the spear burying itself in their chest. I shudder at the thought, but it must be done.

We pack up our things for our days search. I put the vest of knives on and take my backpack, secretly filling it with more food, medicine and supplies. Elara grabs the bow and quiver of arrows.

"I bet you're dying to use that properly," I say as we set off over the mountain, climbing up near the dam.

"Of course. It's a beautiful bow and it needs to be used," she smiles.

"Well, I'm sure they won't mind if you do some target practise. There's got to be some birds or something we cans shoot at."

Her face instantly lights up.

"I could cook again tonight!"

"The boys will love it. I think they miss proper meat."

We walk into the trees. Elara stops me and puts her finger to her lips, indicating to me to be quiet. I obey her. Her eyes scan the trees as she slowly raises the boy, arrow ready to shoot.

Before I can blink, the arrow has been fired and I hear a thud.

"Perfect," she whispers, a small smile playing on her lips.

She approaches where I heard the thud. She looks around a bit.

"What is it?" I ask cautiously.

She stops and turns around, holding the dead animal up.

"Have you ever had squirrel, Annie?" she says, laughing softly.

I slowly walk to her, laughing also. I can make out the grey bushy tail. The arrow went right through the eye.

"I don't think I have," I say.

"Well, tonight will be a first for you and probably the boys."

"It's all going on in the Hunger Games!"

She laughs softly.

"Let's just hope they like it. They're screwed if they don't. I'm not one of those fancy Capitol machines that dispenses food at the touch of a button," Elara smiles.

"I'm sure, if you cook as good as you did last night, they won't even ask what it is," I reply.

"You think that was good?!" she squeals slightly. I nod.

"Considering the only food we have is long life stuff and I didn't know what that chicken thing was, you did a pretty good job. I enjoyed it."

"Oh thank you Annie!" She hugs me tight, the dead squirrel hitting my back. I stare slightly but hug her back. She pulls away and looks into my eyes. "Let's get some more food!"

We spend most of the day hiding in the small shrubs the mountain has. By midday, apart from the squirrel, we find quite a few snakes, which we discard, and another of those chicken things. Elara gives them the name chickling due to its small size and slight resemblance of a chicken. We start to get hungry so we make a fire and cook the squirrel. It's tiny and barely touches my sides, but the meat was tender and juicy. She shows me how to skin and cut the squirrel. It could come in use later on.

As the sun starts to set, we decide to make our way back to camp. In total we have found four birds, the chickling, a rat-like creature and another squirrel.

"I've got to be honest," she says as we trek back. "These are some quite strange animals to have on a mountain."

"You think?" I say, glancing at her. She nods.

"On mountains, you usually find bears and dears," she replies. "That's what we find on the mountain in 2."

"Maybe the Gamemakers got rid of any large animals in case they attack us all and end it too soon."

"Yes! That must be it! But of course, there has to be animals to make the Arena more realistic."

I laugh softly, glancing up and seeing our camp come into view. We dump our stuff and sit down. I start a fire and Elara skins the animals.

"Do you want me to do anything else?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"No. I think we will feast on bread and meat tonight. No point using too much of the supplies when we've got all this fresh food," she smiles.

She slides the clean meat onto sticks and spit roasts them over the fire.

"And we can save some for the next few days. It will be fine to eat, so don't worry about getting ill from it," she says.

"What's cooking?!" I hear from the trees. I turn and see Onyx and Cordo come out from the hole in the ground. I smile slightly.

"We didn't find any tributes but we did find dinner," I smile as they walk over and sit down by the fire. The flames lick at their faces as the sun sets, making them both look quite sinister.

We tuck into our delicious meal, the boys scoffing their faces. I smirk slightly, glancing at Onyx.

"So you didn't find anyone?" I eventually ask as we lay back, completely stuffed from all the food. There is quite a lot left, enough for all of us to eat well for three days.

"No," mumbles Cordo. "We were close, though. But it echoes a lot down there. We thought we heard a girl down one of the smaller tunnels, but we couldn't get track her."

"Things will get better. I promise."

He smirks slightly.

"We'll get them," he says, staring at the sky.

There aren't any faces tonight. The sky is clear and dark, but the air is incredibly hot. Something is brewing. I can smell it, I can feel it. The atmosphere makes my skin tingle and I feel ill at ease. I volunteer to take the watch for the first half of the night, Onyx then doing the second shift.

I lean up against the wall of the Cornucopia. There isn't going to be anyone coming. There never is. So I decide to fill my rucksack with more food and supplies. I hope they don't notice. No, I know they won't. And if they do, I would say that I was saving up stuff in case the crates were ever destroyed. Apart from that, my watch is incredibly boring. I do some target practise with a spear, but it just bores me. I stare at the fire, watching the colours dance across their faces, like the blood splatters from their kills. It's almost like the fire was revealing their souls. Eventually, I wake Onyx up and he takes over.

"Do you want to cuddle up with me?" He asks. I nod and lay on his lap again. He softly strokes my slightly exposed hip bone.

"You know at the end of your interview, when you went all shy, was that for me?" he asks. I nod tentatively, swallowing hard.

"There is no one else," I say sleepily. I hope I said that convincingly enough. But I am too tired to care and I am soon asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

We continue on for the following five days in a similar fashion. Elara and I stick together. I guess she quite likes the female company and probably appreciates it a lot. We hunt together, finding a whole variety of animals which we cook and eat. Onyx doesn't get too jealous of the bond we have, although he insists on spending time with me, especially at night, when he kisses and cuddles me. I do my utmost to make it believable, that I do love him. Maybe this cross-District love thing is working; that people in the Capitol think it's sweet and want to give me sponsors. None of us have received any little parachutes yet. We don't need them. It's not like we're on the brink of dying yet.

Only two more faces appear in the sky: the boy from 8 and the girl from 12. The boy fell into our trap, the spear in the ground one; I saw his body being lifted up from the hole by the Cornucopia, his blood trickling out like a fountain. We presume the girl died underground.

And this worries me. I know the Gamemakers will be planning something, something small to flush a few of us out and then something big to end it all. It's our eighth evening in the Arena. Sixteen are dead. The Capitol will be lively with excitement. It won't be long until it's over.

As I watch the sky at night, after the anthem plays, I sense something. It's a buzzing in my skin, a change in the taste of the air, the hotter days and colder nights. The others know something is up with me. Maybe they can see how the Arena has changed me. I can see it in them. Onyx is tetchier. He is extremely paranoid about everything. He insists we make more traps to guard the supplies from the tributes. Cordo is quieter. He doesn't want to go anywhere when we do out daily search for tributes. And Elara won't let go of me, almost like I'm the positive to her negative. It's my night off, so I get to have a full night's sleep. And I am glad for it because I don't feel too good anymore. I don't think it's much, I just feel a little ill. I cuddle up with Onyx as I shiver slightly. He holds me in his arms, kissing my lips goodnight. I soon drift off into a deep slumber.


	33. Chapter 33

Stinging. First on my cheek, then my arm. It's like small patches. It only lasts for a few seconds, but when it does touch, it feels like my skin is boiling and bubbling. Searing shooting pain just for a second.

It intensifies. I feel it all over my body. The pain is too much. I open my eyes sleepily and look around, gritting my teeth. It's only rain. But then I look up at the hissing holes in the plastic covering from our camp.

I scramble up, trying to cover myself from the acidic drops. I wake everyone up as I grab as much stuff as possible. I reach for my vest of knives, trying to save the weapons. I look at my arms. They are red raw, bubbling and sizzling, as is the vest fabric. I manage to grab two blades; one large and one small.

"Quick!" shouts Onyx as he takes the crates. "Underground now!"

The liquid rapidly falls all over my body as I run to the nearest hole, sliding down, the bags of stuff roll in different directions. The rocks scrape and open my already broken skin. I hiss, biting my bottom lip to contain the pain. I curl in a ball, looking at my wounds. The acid sears through my skin. My shirt is covered in holes, as are my trousers. Thankfully, my boots are strong enough to resist being dissolved by the rain. It still pours through the hole in the ground.

Soon, the bodies of Onyx, Cordo and Elara appear, smoke swirling up from their clothes as they burn from the chemicals. They have some boxes of supplies and a few weapons. They look tired and in pain, slumping against the walls and panting deep. Onyx's shirt is burnt quite badly; it's practically hanging off him. Elara's long blonde hair is singed all over and Cordo's face is red raw. He must've got quite a lot of the deathly rain on it whilst he was asleep without waking. I sigh slightly. Nurse Annie to the rescue.

My muscles contract and relax as I look in my bags for some medicine. There is a metal pot of green cream and I start to apply it. I sigh in relief as it soothes every cell in my burnt skin. Already I can see improvement. It isn't as bloody and it is more pink than red. I apply some to my face and my other arm.

I go to Cordo first. His chest rises and falls rapidly, his eyes rolling around in their sockets.

"Hey," I say soothingly. He looks at me, slightly scared. "This will help."

He nods slightly. I softly apply the cream. He lets out a quiet sigh, closing his eyes. I cover all of his burns. I then turn to Elara. Her wounds aren't too bad; I just can't help her hair.

"It will have to grow on its own," I say. She nods.

"I wanted a hair cut anyway," she says, smiling slightly. I smile back, trying to reassure her.

Now for Onyx. His breathing is erratic as he tries to move, but it is no use. He falls back into the rocky ground, groaning in pain.

"Just sit still," I say. He rolls his eyes and complies.

I lean forward and apply the cream to his chest. He grits his teeth and hisses, digging his hands into the rocky surface for some relief. I wince, almost feeling his pain shoot through me. He relaxes slightly as the magical lotion gets to work. He reaches forward and touches something. I look down.

"This is pretty," he says, the pearl from my grandmothers necklace dancing in his fingers. I smile softly.

"Thank you. What's your District token?" I ask, continuing to massage the lotion over the sore skin.

"This," he replies, offering his arm to me. I bring it closer to my eyes and admire the masterfully made bracelet. Of course it's beautiful; it is from the luxury District. It is simple in design, but the small intricate detail in between each silver link is remarkable. And there is a small black gem.

"What is it?" I ask, eyeing up it's dark lustre.

"The gemstone I'm named after," he smirks slightly. "When I was born, my parents couldn't believe how black my hair was, considering they're both blonde. I've had links added to make it bigger as I've grown up."

"Nice," I say as I rest his arm on his thigh.

"Thanks," he smiles.

"Here," I say, bringing him forward and reaching to his back and applying some lotion there. I carefully peel off his holey shirt, exposing his toned chest. I rummage around in one of the crates.

"There must be… Aha!" I pull out a dark green shirt and toss it to him. He smirks as he slides it on.

"I thought you liked me with it off," he winks. I roll my eyes and look through the saved crates. Luckily, the acid rain hasn't destroyed any of the contents.

"We couldn't get all of them," says Elara. "It was just too painful."

"No, we got enough," groans Cordo. "The rain was even damaging the Cornucopia. And in such a short space of time, we got enough stuff."

Most of what is left is food, probably the most important. There are a few pots of medicine and anti-venom injections and some supplies. Two flashlights, a pair of glasses, a fire making kit and hydro-tablets, the magical pills that hydrate you. We have few weapons: the two knives I saved, Elara's bow with six arrows, a sword, a machete and an axe.

"What about in the rucksacks?" asks Cordo. "There wasn't much in mine."

"Or mine," says Elara.

"We'll be fine. If things get bad, our mentors can send sponsors. I don't know how they will get down here, but when the rain goes away, we'll go back on top," says Onyx, trying to be encouraging making the best out of the situation, although it isn't working.

"I don't think it will go away. Not for a while. They're bored. They want us down here," I mumble. "So let's give them a good show."

Onyx smirks slightly.

"How come you know everything?!" he chuckles slightly.

"Well, I am a Career," I grin.

He smiles to me, with that soft loving look in his sapphire eyes.

"Oh, God. Get a room!" giggles Elara. I glance at her. Even though her hair has been burned with acid, she is still herself.

Cordo manages to get up, balancing himself on the cave walls. He stares up at the ceiling.

"We should continue on. Find somewhere safe and camp out," he says softly.

"I agree," groans Onyx as he also stands up. He holds out a hand and I take it, hauling myself up.

"Let's the leave crates here and put the other stuff in our rucksacks," says Cordo.

Inside, I smile. That means I get more stuff to add to my secret stash. Maybe I should break away from them soon. They won't have much use to me now. Most of the tributes are dead. But even if I can survive without them, I will have to kill the last tribute if I am to survive. I guess that is something I will have to face at the time.

We start filling our rucksacks. I take mostly food, the fancy pair of glasses and a tub of 20 hydro-tablets. The crates are left empty and we slowly make our way through the caves and caverns, weapons ready. It slowly grows darker as we get deeper into the unknown territory; only small beams of light leak through the cracks, so we take our torches out and put them on a low light setting. Despite the water on the ground, our steps are light and hardly audible. I guess we have to be. We don't know these parts of the Arena and there could be tributes everywhere.

I don't mind it; the exploring of the unknown. I try to stay cheery despite the doom and gloom of the others. It could be worse. We could've died from the acidic rain. It drips through some of the cracks in the cave roof and every so often, one of us will squeal with pain as it hits our skin.

We have to be careful now, concerning water. It could be contaminated from the downpour. Luckily, I have the hydro-tablets. Just one is the equivalent of two pints of fluid. The only down side is that you need a little water to activate them. My water bottle is full. I don't know about the others.

We find a dry patch of ground and we set up a small camp. We have a light lunch, obviously not wanting to break into our supplies too much. We're going to have to be so careful. We discuss our tactics from now on. Cordo suggests staying where we are and using the cavern we have as a permanent camp. But Elara disagrees and says we should keep moving, stating that the other tributes must know by now that we are down here and they can't get up.

"Let's vote on it," I suggest. "And if we can't make a resolution, we will have to compromise both ways."

"I agree," says Onyx.

"Well, obviously, I'm voting for myself. By having a permanent camp, we have somewhere to always come back to, which we know is reliable. It's not dirty or wet here. It's pretty safe from view," argues Cordo.

"My plan is a lot better. Keep moving and they won't know where exactly we are. And if we come across any, we can sort it out. Easily," says Elara.

"So we get the deciding vote," mutters Onyx. He sighs slightly and breathes deep, his face deep in thought. "I've got to go with Elara. Hers makes more sense."

"But I agree with Cordo," I say.

There is a slight groan from Elara and Cordo.

"We'll never agree on something!" Elara says.

"Okay, okay! I know what. This can be our back up base. If anything goes wrong or something happens, everyone come back here. We'll stay here for that night and then continue moving on. How does that sound?" says Onyx. I nod in agreement, as do Elara and Cordo. "Right. That's sorted then."

"How will we know that this is the base? All these caves look the same," says Cordo.

I think for a moment. I take the small knife which I managed to save from my disintegrating vest and prick my thumb. A small amount of blood oozes from the gash. I glance up to the others, who all have the same look on their faces: what the hell is she doing? I swap the knife for a torch and by the entrance to our cavern, I smear my blood into a small C-shape, on the bottom left side, close to the ground. I crawl back and smile and I suck the excess blood from my thumb.

"Smart and pretty. Why can't I just be you?" grins Elara. I laugh softly, something I haven't done in a while.

We pack up our stuff and continue on through the caves. It's so quiet, although that isn't the thing that I hate the most about having to be underground. I hate that I'm not near the dam. I miss the massive expense of seemingly endless water. It reminded me of home. It reminded me of Finnick. As soon as I think of him, I bite my lip as I try to remember his kiss.

Everything has happened so quickly, I haven't had a chance to think about him, about us. Well, about if there could be an 'us', if he wants an 'us'. It could've just been impulsive, the kiss, but he said he liked me. He liked me a lot. And he did try to kiss me before. I guess I will have to see what happens when I get out. Hmm... How funny. When I get out. I've never been so determined to make something happen before in my life.

We find no tributes. Not even a little whisper. But as we sit down and rest, eating an incredibly small dinner of some of the game Elara and I hunted, we discuss a plan.

Cordo is going to go through the caves at night wearing those glasses, which turn out to be night vision goggles, and find tributes. Onyx will stay up and watch over the stuff whilst we sleep. I offer to take it in a shift with him, but he refuses.

"I don't want to sleep. I don't need it. I want to be useful," is his reply.

I sigh in defeat. I can't win with him.

Cordo sets off with the glasses, knife in hand. Onyx props himself up on the cave wall. By this time, Elara is already fast asleep. I sit next to him, saying that I can at least keep him company for a bit. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and kisses my forehead as I nestle into his chest, smiling. His comfort instantly makes me sleepy.

"You know what Elara said earlier?" he whispers. I nod softly, careful not to disturb our closeness. "She was right. I wish there were more girls back in 1 who are like you: smart and beautiful. They're either one or the other."

"It's the sea breeze in 4. It clears my head so I can retain loads of information," I reply, smirking slightly.

"I'm serious though. I wish you were from 1, so I could come back to you when I win."

"I could be different if I was born in 1. I might not be so... Annie."

He laughs softly and squeezes me closer into him. I close my eyes, trying to resist the urge to sleep in his warm chest.

"I wouldn't change you for the world. You're perfect," he says.

I smile slightly, feeling myself drift off.

"Annie?"

"Hmm?" I just manage to get out.

"I like you. You know that right? I like you a lot?"

"Hmm..."


	34. Chapter 34

The first thing I feel when I wake up is a delicate kiss on my forehead. I smile. Finnick's lips are so soft and sensuous.

"Annie?" says Finnick. God, even his voice is like silk.

"Yes, baby?" I say, looking up.

And it hits me like a train crash.

"It's morning," says Onyx with the cheesiest grin on his face

I sigh slightly. I just called him baby, thinking he was Finnick. I'm such an idiot. I rub my eyes and sit up properly, yawning. A thin beam of pure white light seeps into the cave. Apart from that it is pitch black. Elara is still fast asleep, a slight snore escaping her nose. I can still here the rain. It is getting heavier. They definitely want us underground. I glance to him. He still has a ridiculous smile sprawled across his face. I smile slightly.

"Did anything happen whilst I was asleep?" I ask quietly.

"No cannon. Cordo hasn't come back yet so when he does, he can give us any gossip, but no one came here. Although, something else did happen," he replies, still smiling like an idiot.

"Oh right?"

"Yeah. You talk in your sleep. You know that, right?"

"No," I reply warily, shaking my head.

"Oh yeah! You said some interesting things!"

"You have to tell me now!" I say desperate. He chuckles slightly.

"My lips are sealed."

I narrow my eyes slightly. I completely forgot about the cameras. I smile slightly, biting my bottom lip.

"Let me unseal them," I say, leaning in and kissing him softly.

I don't think of him as we kiss. I think of Finnick, how his tongue worked masterfully and sensuously in my mouth. I'm almost close to moaning Finnick's name, but I try and hold it in. Onyx smirks as I pull away.

"Wow, Annie..." he says, biting his bottom lip. I giggle slightly, blushing and looking away.

Before I can glance back up to him teasingly, he has taken my wrists and pinned them up above my head against the jagged rock wall of the cave. I hiss in pain. He's punctured the skin. I raise my head slightly, looking into his eyes, my breathing erratic. He stares at me, his eyes scouring my whole body. There's a look in his eye that just catches the light. Hunger.

"Onyx," I murmur, completely petrified. He's a beast; strong and ruthless. He could do anything to me. Even kill me. "Please. Not now."

He continues to look me over, pressing his body against me. He holds my wrists above my head with one hand, using the other to tease along the small amount of skin I have showing, just above my belt buckle. He traces his finger down lower. I feel my body tremble slightly, his eyes penetrating mine. I swallow hard, feeling something hard from his body against my leg I know I shouldn't.

"Come on. It will be fun," he smirks, trying to be seductive. His finger travels even lower, making me gasp.

"I... I don't want to wake her up," I say shakily.

He analyses me for a second and sighs, letting go of me. I collapse back onto the ground, rubbing the piercing rocks from my skin. I've only bled a bit, but it could get infected.

"Sorry. I just couldn't help myself," he says, smiling slightly. I glance to him. This acting is getting so hard. I don't know if this is what I feel anymore. This isn't me.

"No, no. It's fine. I know I'm irresistible," I say, trying to be flirty.

"Damn right, you are," he grins.

He crawls over to Elara and wakes her up. She moans and turns over, eventually getting up.

We have a quiet breakfast, waiting for Cordo. Our secret cavern is lit up with the torches, the only sound to be heard is the acid rain from above and the drips in the cave. Everything feels slightly tenser. I don't like it one bit.

As we sit in silence, my sanity being ebbed away by the drips, Cordo returns, which brings a bit of spirit back to us. He slumps on the rocky ground, handing me back the glasses for safe keeping.

"Did anything happen whilst I was gone?" asks Cordo as we watch him eat.

"Not really," says Elara. "Did you see anything when the anthem played?"

"I don't think they are showing the seal or the faces down here because there wasn't any light, just the sound," he replies.

"I guess that makes it worse," murmurs Onyx. "Because we can't see them. We have to rely on what we already know."

I nod slightly. And that is what would send me mad. If you can't see the faces, then you don't know who's gone, and sometimes, a canon might not be very audible. Any little noise in these caves echoes like crazy, so you could think you were safe when you're not.

We decide to pack up our stuff and continue on into the caves. I take back what I said yesterday. I hate the dark now and I feel so depressed. I hate not feeling the wind. It's hot and stuffy. I miss my parents, my sister and my baby brother. I'm so hungry as well. I bite my lip at the thought of food and my stomach growls. I can imagine it now: the hot and sour soup slipping effortlessly down my throat, filling me up with its nutritious goodness. And then chicken pie to follow, with potatoes and rice and thick sauce. To finish, large slices of chocolate cake layered with strawberries and raspberries. And cream. I spend most of our time travelling just thinking of food, even the fairly reasonable stuff Elara cooked for us.


	35. Chapter 35

We split off into pairs. Cordo is paired with me and Elara heads off with Onyx. We agree to meet back at the blood stained cavern I marked earlier. Our journey is quiet. He isn't up for much talking, although I try and initiate conversation, but he just shrugs me off. I make a kill. Not a tribute of course! I have Cordo to do that for me. There are more snakes down here. At least there are a few less who can't kill us in the night. Their hisses are haunting, especially when they die.

My feet hurt, my head hurts, my back hurts. I glance to Cordo slightly, watching him carefully step forward into the darkness with his flashlight. I could do it. I could get rid of another tribute. Stab him in the back. I step closer to him. One more step to winning. I silently take one of the knives from my backpack. One more step. I raise the blade. One more step. I can do it. I get so close. Another step.

But I hesitate. I slowly withdraw. I can't do it. I just can't. He's fifteen; only two years older than Sayla. I put my knife back into my rucksack and swallow hard. This isn't me. I'm not a killer.

BOOM!

I jump slightly, as does Cordo. He smirks slightly as he glances round to me. My heart races and I swallow hard.

"They found someone," he says. I nod slightly. "Well, this day is turning out better than I thought it would. One down!"

It could've been two.

We decide to head back. I'm tired and irritable. If I don't sit down and calm down soon, I could do something I never thought I would do. It takes about two hours for us to get back. He shines the torchlight onto the different openings and we eventually find the blood smear. I make my way in. Onyx and Elara are sat there, talking erratically. I slump down and smile. They're talking about their kills.

"You guys missed out. Seriously. I've never had such a rush before!" squeals Elara. I swallow hard, scratching my head. I really don't want to hear this.

"I'm gutted. She only killed snakes," groans Cordo.

"Her face!" exclaims Onyx. He mimics the voice of the tribute. "'Please don't. I can help you. I know where the... EUGH!' Yeah, because I care."

"Who did you get?" questions Cordo.

"The girl from 3. She was making a trap, using the acid rain. She had a flashlight and was going to use the battery to make a bomb."

"How did you know that?"

"We stalked her for a while. God, I can still feel the adrenaline!" Elara says, her eyes blazing with excitement.

"What happened when they took her body?"

"That was the weirdest part. Because obviously, being underground, the hovercrafts can't get at us," grins Onyx.

"So what happened?" Cordo asks.

"The ground swallowed her up," Elara replies. "Onyx did say it was weird, but it was like they were pulling him from below. I mean, they control the whole arena, so I guess it's possible."

And every moment after then felt slow motion. Nothing what they said went it. I tried to block it out. I didn't want to hear about how they tortured that poor girl. Fair enough, killing, but not brutal.

I am snapped out of my trance a while later.

"Annie?"

"Hmm?" I say, looking to the source of the voice. It was Onyx.

"You okay?" he says. I nod, smiling faintly. "Good. We'll have to let you have some fun. You haven't had a kill yet, have you?" I shake my head. "Well, next one we find, they're yours, okay?"

I smile and nod again.

We light a fire and have dinner. I am so hungry that the food barely touches the side. I imagine it to be the luscious food from the Capitol. And sure enough, the cold salty meat is deliciously warm and tender.

When I'm not done, I lean back against the cold wet wall of the cave, staring out. I don't join in with their conversation, I just can't. It doesn't feel right. At the beginning, it wasn't too bad, back at the beginning of the Games. But now, it's so close to ending. There's only us, the guy from 9, Kas, Jasper and his ally. Now it's getting personal. Now it's getting horrible.

With it being almost over, I'm so scared. Once those four are out of the picture, it will be just us. And I'll probably be the first one they're going to kill. I'm useless now. My intelligence counts for nothing. And I don't feel intelligent any more. I feel as though I should just kill myself. Everything is weak. I'm just not the person I was at the beginning. I don't want to think about the outside world too much. I know there will be so much gossip: how Silver died on the first night, how unusual it is for Kas from District 10 to still be alive despite being from one of the poorest Districts, how Jasper, the twelve-year-old, is still alive, how horrible it is that mine and Onyx's 'love' can never blossom.

They would've spoken to my sister. She would've hated the cameras and the reporters. Sayla's never been too keen on the Capitol people. She thinks they smile too much, but I'm sure she told them how proud she is of me. As would my mother, boasting about how amazing I am. But my father would be interesting. I don't know what he would say. I guess he would be proud of me, but then I just think he wouldn't care. I'm not useful to him. I can't carry on the business at home. If I win, I won't need to. I can just spend my time on the beach, walking around naked and getting drunk and laid.

Yeah. That doesn't sound too bad.

With everything being dark, I've lost concept of time. I don't know if I'm tired because it's late or if I'm tired from weakness and hunger. Either way, I lay down on the rock, using my back pack as a pillow. I have to protect it. It's my lifeline in case anything happens. I'm screwed for food, my supply not as large as the beginning but still reasonably useful. I still have the hydro-tablets. Clean and safe drinking water is the most important thing. Finnick can send me some food if need be.

I curl up tighter, my body shivering. I don't know why. It's not cold. It's actually very hot. I'm sweating badly. My forehead is burning. My hair is coming lose from the indestructible bun Horatio wrapped it into. It falls out and is covered in sweat. I wipe it from my sweaty brow. I bet I look a state, hardly the beautiful mermaid from the parade. I sigh slightly and close my eyes.


	36. Chapter 36

I hear sniggering first. I stir slightly and I sense something close to my face, their breath light over my face.

"Annie," the voice whispers softly. "Wake up. We've got a surprise for you!"

I cough slightly, turning onto my stomach. It hurts to move. I look up. It's Onyx.

"What's the surprise?" I groan; my voice is husky. I slowly sit up. I feel sick.

"Annie! Please!"

That voice. I haven't heard it in a while. It's childish but masculine. It's familiar but distant. It's right but it is wrong, so wrong.

My swooning head turns and I see Jasper. I scramble back slightly, petrified of his drawn and muddy face. His eyes are black and bruised and his lip is cut. He kneels on the ground, weak from the clear beating they gave him. He's the scared little boy that got Reaped, not the tough guy who shouted at me, or the guy who seemed brave during the interviews. He's just a boy forced to fight.

"We killed his little bitch," Cordo smirks.

I look around shakily. There is a pool of blood, so fresh that it is still spreading, almost like her heart was still beating. I look back to Jasper, who is shaking equally as much as me. A knife is thrown on the ground, the metallic clang echoing in the cave.

"Go on, Annie," smirks Onyx.

"Come on, Annie!" Elara squeals.

"You can do it," says Cordo.

Their words circle in my ears on a never ending loop of malevolence. All I can do is stare at the boy, into his trembling eyes. I swallow hard and take the knife, slowly standing. I hear him gasp slightly. Everything goes silent apart from the sound of a fast heart beat. It could be mine. It could be his. I'm sure it's his. As I get closer to him, my steps small and weak, it grows louder. I raise the blade above my head. He gasps. I can almost see his life flash before his eyes: A boy, an orphan, hunger, friendship, Sayla. I angle the steel knife, positioning it to collide with his small fragile heart.

And I drop the blade, the sound of the heart beat disappearing instantly as the metallic clang resonates in the cave.

"I can't," I mutter, stepping away from the boy and pressing my back firmly on the stone cold wall.

"What?!" Onyx says surprised, glaring at me. His eyes are almost black.

"I can't," I say slightly louder, my eyes glancing to the boy who is looking at the floor.

"For fuck's sake, Annie, just kill him! Kill the fucking runt! This is what you've trained for!" Onyx growls at me. My jaw trembles slightly as I look into Onyx's eyes, my breathing fast and erratic. He grimaces slightly. "Fine. If you're going to be a fucking whining bitch… "

He turns from me, pushing my shoulder. I slump to the floor again, right next to my backpack. My eyes stay locked on Jasper. I hear slight movement from Onyx; a scraping noise. The other two just stand there. I swallow hard.

And everything is slow motion. Onyx stands next to the boy, his sword in hand and ready. A beastly growl as he swings his arm, the boys' eyes gaping into mine. One swipe, that's all it took, to knock the boy's head from his body. Blood spurts out from his neck, droplets landing on my face, spraying me with its warmness. A few drops land in my mouth. A thud as his head hits the rock, rolling to the sides. His decapitated body falls to the ground, a pool of crimson liquid forming around the open neck. His eyes still roll around in his sockets. I can hear his heart beat; it's like a canon. And as his canon goes off, the ground starts to shake. The rocks move, eating at his still warm body, his head swirling around as the earth consumes him. The rubble fills his mouth, pulling his lifeless body down into the ground. The last thing I see is his scared eyes being gauged out and popped by the jagged rocks.

I stand up, shakily, backpack in hand, my eyes fixed on the point where his head was. I glance to monsters for one last time. Tears start to stream down my face as my body shakes, guttural noises escaping my throat. I turn and run. I sprint and fly away from the beasts, clutching onto my lifeline, my backpack.

I hear them coming for me. And hissings. I run faster to get away. But the hissing gets louder, more intense. It's closer. It's coming for me, whatever it is.

"Annie! We're hungry!"

I dare not turn around. I don't want to see what is behind me. I keep on into the darkness, sticking to the straight path. The noise of their paws gets louder. I reach around for the backpack and delve my hand in, trying not to look behind me. I feel for the torch and turn it on. I find a small cavern and dive in, the thin crevice walls scraping against my cheek. I wail in pain, biting my lip to contain my moan. I quickly turn the light off as I hear their thuds grow louder, grow closer. I hold my breath as they stop, not too far from my cave.

"Where did she go?" hisses one of the beasts, slightly feminine in pitch.

"She can't have gone far," the leader of the pack says softly.

"Let's try and get her," says another.

"No! Let her die on her own. She can't survive long. That pack barely had any useful stuff in it. And if she's still alive, then I'll kill her," groans the leader.

The others hiss in agreement and they ran off back in the direction they came, their steps echoing. I cover my ears as I breathe deep. I scramble up in the tight constricting space. Wait. What did they say? I reach for my pack and look in. I have medicine, an anti-venom injection, that pack of 20 hydro-tablets, the goggles, a fire-starting kit, my two knives and a tin of soup. No! The son of a bitch took my food! All the things I had been saving up, just gone! I cover my head with my arms, pulling at my hair. I cry silently. No noise is able to come out, nor any tears.

I taste his blood for the first time and the contents from my stomach erupt out of my mouth, until I can't vomit any more, until only my stomach acid comes up. I crawl back and stare at the mass of liquid in the dark light, hugging my legs to my chest. It is the only thing I can do. I can't feel anything. I am numb and broken.

And it all comes rushing to me: Trinity's fleshy remains on her pedestal, the Bloodbath, the girl from 10 and her exposed intestines, how the blood dribbled from her mouth, how the blood trickled out of the District 8 boy as his body was lifted from our trap, and how the blood dribbled from the boy's mouth.

The screams. That's the worse. I can block the images by staring. But the screams still ring in my ears. High pitched and petrifying. I cover my ears to block it out. It's real. They're here with me. They want me to suffer for standing by and letting the beasts do what they did to them.

"I'm sorry!" I scream.

And it disappears. The only thing I can hear now is the sound of my heart beat. I clutch tight onto the rucksack and curl up, wanting to desperately sleep. I reach for my grandmother's necklace and play with it, sniffing at the cold pearl. If they find me, they can kill me without me knowing. That will be the sweetest death I could wish for. And right now, death is what I want.


	37. Chapter 37

"Annie?"

I open my eyes and look. It's the boy. He sits cross legged in front of me. I sit up and smile. He looks healthy, like he's eaten well, and glowing bright. And his head is still attached to his body.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" I ask.

"No. Far from it."

"I want to be," I murmur, looking at the floor.

"No. No you don't. Death isn't nice."

"Nor is living," I say, glancing to him. He smiles at me.

"I know, Annie. But I speak from experience. You think you will find relief, but it is worse than you think. In death, you are the person you are when you died. You have no one."

"I don't have anyone now," I reply.

"You do. You have your family, your sister and baby brother. They will be there for you. But if you died, you will be alone, and I know you. You can't do anything alone."

"I can!"

"You couldn't break away from them, could you? You thought about it, but you could never do it, because you knew needed someone," he says softly.

"I'm alone now, aren't I?" I smirk, my voice shaky as I fight back the tears.

"Well, what's that then?"

I hear beeping and slowly turn around, rolling on the floor as I wake up. I blink a few times as my eyes readjust to the darkness. I look inside my backpack and take the flashlight out and turn it on, using the lowest light setting possible. I shine it up to the roof of the cavern. There is a root from a tree, and slowly growing from that root, is a parachute. I scramble up, my heart racing, and open it. My stomach growls as the smell of freshly baked bread fills my nostrils. I take the two still warm loaves out analyse them. Fish shaped and tinted with green. I look up around my cave, searching for a camera.

Finnick.

He hasn't given up on me. I am not alone.

I scramble further back into the cavern, trying to stay as far away from the opening as possible. The space gets a little wider, but it is still constricting. I take the fire starting kit and make a small fire. The Capitol technology from the kit means there is no smoke. See? This stuff isn't useless. I heat up the tin of soup and take a morsel of bread from one of the loaves and have a feast. My stomach is satisfied. I save the other half of the tin of soup, the whole loaf and half of the other. If I am careful, this could last me a little while. But I have the hydro-tablets, so as long as I have water, I will live.

I cross my legs and look at the fire. I don't know how much time has passed since I've been here. In the dark, you have no concept of time. It could be day, it could be night. It must have been a day at least. I'll try not to sleep too much now. This cavern is small, too small for them to find me, but I don't want to risk it. I won't go out at all. I know what will happen. The beasts will kill off the others and then the leader of them will turn on his followers and kill them. Then he will come for me.

And just the thought of that sends shivers down my spine. I can hear his laugh, his wicked cackle. I bite the inside of my cheek as I block out the feeling, how he touched me, how he trailed his finger over my exposed skin, how he kissed me. I look at my wrists, where he pressed me into the rock. I hasn't started healing properly yet. Stupid Annie! Why didn't you think of applying medicine sooner?!

I reach into the backpack and take out the metal pot of pale pink cream. I apply a small amount to the wounds. Although I couldn't feel any pain, my hand feels relieved, like tension has been released. I sat back against the rock and take another gulp of water. Almost out. I take a hydro-tablet and drop it into the water, watching as the bottle refills with clean safe drinking water and taking a deep long glug.

All I can do is stare, stare into the fire, stare at my hands. It helps me. I concentrate on something other than the screams, other than the blood. I shake slightly, probably because of the cold. I find myself massaging my wrists, alternating between the left and right one every fifteen minutes or so. I hear humming. It's familiar. It's a song from back home, back in 4. No, it's not a song. It's a lullaby. It's the one Finnick hummed to me. My body stops trembling. I smile as my eyes close.

Finnick.


	38. Chapter 38

BOOM!

I wake up with a start. My tiny cavern trembles. Or is it me shaking? It's both. I look around hurriedly. What happened? A cannon, I think. But it felt more than that. I swallow hard and hug myself. Someone is dead or something is happening. Maybe both.

I close my eyes as I try to block out the noise. They won't be quiet. Why won't they go away? I never killed them! The beasts killed them. I'm not strong enough to take a life; I could just about manage to kill a snake.

I scratch at my loose and wild hair, digging my nails into my scalp.

"It's not real,' I repeat to myself shakily. "It's not real."

My body starts trembling more, my breathing becoming raspier. I can't breathe. I try, but air just won't enter my lungs. My head tingles, my fingers tingle. I dig my nails deeper into my scalp, trying to relieve the sensation in my head.

My head jolts up as I hear beeping. I scramble for the flashlight and direct it to the noise. It's a silver parachute, sprouting from the root of the tree above me. I lean up, my legs aching, and grab the cold metal barrel. I sit back down against the rocky cave and open it. I shine the light inside.

I can't help but smile. I must look ridiculous right now. The grin spreads from ear to ear as I take the little bowl of sugar cubes out. The happiness building inside me is intense, so intense I feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"You idiot," I say, wiping the tears from my eyes as I search for the cameras. "You could've saved the money in case I needed it later on."

He's watching me. He's thinking of me. He's trying to make things better. I'll win it, Finnick. Because of you, I now have the strength the carry on. It will be me and one other tribute and I will kill them. I know I can now. I'm not alone.

I take one of the little white cubes and pop it in my mouth, closing my eyes. My taste buds are instantly revitalised from the intense sweetness of the sugar cube. I smile like an idiot again, savouring the deliciousness of the cube. I lean my head back against the rock and look up. His lips. All I can think of is his lips. And his touch; how he held me in place gently but passionately. It takes probably about 30 minutes until every last molecule has dissolved into my system.

I look into the bowl and take another, and another, and another, until they are all gone. So much time has passed. I am lost in my own world of fantasising about him, about our first kiss and all of the amazing ones to come. I stare into the empty bowl. I am so happy right now, I cry. I don't think I've ever cried so much in such a short space of time. I stare up and sob, probably extremely dramatically. I must look crazy, weeping and wailing over some stupid sugar cubes. But it's not stupid; not to me.

Eventually after hours of crying and sobbing, I have some food. I warm up the rest of the tin of soup and devour half of the loaf of bread I had left. It's a little stale, but it is food. My fire is running out of gas, so I turn it off after I've finished with it. I don't know how long I am going to be here for and there could be a time when I need it.

So now I sit in complete darkness. My head throbs and my eyes sting from all of my crying. I lay down on the rock, using my backpack as a pillow, and curl up into a tight ball. I should be okay for now. I can't hear anything that sounds suspicious and if anything does happen, they won't find me hiding in here. The beasts are too large to fit in this tiny crevice.

As I start to close my eyes, I feel something. It's like the ground is shaking, but it isn't. It feels distant but close. Maybe it was a cannon but I just didn't hear it. I swallow hard. You'll be fine, Annie. You'll be fine.


	39. Chapter 39

When I wake up, I am soaking wet. My body is shivering and soaked. I open my eyes, look around and start to panic. In the dim darkness, I am surrounded by water. And it is rising, it is rising fast. I stand up, grabbing my back pack. Already it is up to my knees. No, it's climbing up my thighs. My breathing quickens as I look all around me.

What the hell do I do?!

I close my eyes and think. It's creeping up higher.

"Swim, Annie. Swim! Your life depends on it," says a small voice in the back of my mind. It's not my subconscious. It's an actual voice. I must be going mad. I know it. No normal person experiences this.

I take off my waterproof jacket, my boots and socks and the thick brown belt. Anything that weighs me down needs to go, but I still have to keep some dignity. They've seen me at my worse, but it's not going to get that desperate. I leave everything from my rucksack behind, except the flashlight, the medicine, one knife and the hydro-tablets.

As I scrape my way through the thin gap in the rock, the water is getting higher, just covering my chest and crawling up my neck. And just as my body escapes the constricting space, I hear a cannon go off. My ear drums vibrate as the sound pierces through my body. My heart starts to pound erratically in my rib cage. People are dying. I don't know where to go. I don't know where I am. Nothing is going right! This isn't how I had it planned! I was going to hide until it was just me and another tribute. I'm not prepared for this. I clutch tight onto my head as my eyes dart around. I take the flashlight out of my bag, slinging the light pack onto my back. I turn the torch onto a low light setting and pop it in my mouth so my hands are free. I look around frantically.

Which way should I turn: left or right?

Left.

I dive into the water and start to swim, using the flashlight to light my way. The view is cloudy and dark and uncomfortable. I'm used to opening my eyes underwater, but not in the dark. My eyes start to burn, as does my skin. There must still be some acid in the water. I try to keep my eyes closed as much as possible, feeling the rocks for guidance. I keep following the path until I need to resurface for air. I breathe hard and fast as the hot air fills my lungs. I look around. I've travelled quite far but I don't know where I'm going. I'm genuinely screwed. I don't know where I'm going. I don't know what to expect. There could be snakes. There could be mutts. There could be another tribute.

BOOM!

Another cannon. They're dropping like flies. They want this to end now. I swallow hard as I breathe erratically. The water has mixed with the thick trousers and weighed me down so I undo them. I watch as they sink to the bottom, the brown fabric rippling in the water. I don't care if the whole of Panem can see my ass. They've seen me go to the toilet. This isn't exactly any worse.

I take a few short breathes and one deep one before diving into to the water again. I position the light in my mouth straight again. I can feel my skin sizzling from the small amount of acid. It feels like it's going to fall off, cell by cell. I swim harder, trying to cover as much distance with my powerful strokes. My legs kick furiously. I have to get as far as I can in one breath. The water is rising fast and there won't be much air left.

The stinging gets so unbearable on my delicate eyes I am forced to resurface. My face is pressed against the ceiling of the caves as I breathe deep. This is the last time I can do this. The water will keep on rising, rising until everything living ceases to exist. I need to make it to the outside soon, or I will die.

"Keep swimming, Annie," says that voice.

I close my eyes hard and nod.

"I will," I mumble to myself.

I take off my shirt and leave behind my rucksack. I can't have any dead weight on me, not now. I take one last deep breath and dive back into the water. The stinging is almost unbearable. I could stop, let the acid boil me, my lungs will fill with the contaminated water from my breathing reflex. I would burn from the inside and out. Every tissue will die.

No!

You can't think like that, Annie! You must carry on!

I take a right at the next turning. It's a narrow one. I force my body against the tight rock, the sharp jagged edges cutting my skin. I close my eyes to bare the pain. The acid has access to my blood. I'm burning. Everything's burning. I open them again and I am almost blinded, not from the acid, but from something I never thought I would see.

Light! I can see light! I'm almost there. Just keep pushing Annie!

And as I turn towards my salvation, I am dragged back, a tight grip around my ankle. Their talons dig deep into my stinging flesh. I turn and look. Even with the flashlight at a low setting and my eyes clouded by the water, the pain intense, I can still make out the beasts' blue eyes and dark hair. His eyes tell me a story. He can't swim well. He knows he isn't going to win. He is determined to do one thing, even if it does kill him. And that just proves how much of a mutt he his.

He's going to kill me.

I panic again. I kick and struggle as much as I can, swimming against his brute strength, but it's not use. The surroundings vibrate as another canon goes off. His grip tightens around my leg, pulling me back. His nails dig deep, burning my flesh. I keep on kicking, kicking to kill him, kicking to get free. I turn and look desperately at the light ahead of me. My hair is blocking my view but I know it is fading. My eyes are closing. My lungs desperately rasp for air.

Drowning. Drowning. I'm drowning.

I'm dead.

As I feel his grip loosen around my ankle, the adrenaline kicks in. One last push. One last kick towards the light, towards my salvation. They always say to go towards the light at times like this. I grip my hands around the rock and lift myself up, using up the last ounces of strength I have. My lungs expand rapidly, air filling my wanting lungs. I curl up on the cold wet ground, water still flowing from out of the hole. I close my eyes and shake.

I'm definitely dead. This isn't living. This is hell. I'm experiencing all of this from an outer body. Soon, Claudius Templesmith will announce that the beast from 1 is the victor.

I move my arms across the damp rock as I get up and look around. My half naked body is skinny and shaking, covered in scratches and blood from the rocks. It burns, it burns so much. My mind is scattered. I don't know what to think. All I can do is stare at my wet surroundings. The walls to the damn have burst. The final cannons can be heard, my cannon.

This definitely is hell.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present your victor of the Seventieth Hunger Games! Annie Cresta!"


	40. Chapter 40

A roar of trumpets and screams can be heard as the hovercraft materialises above my head. The ladder drops in front of me. I hold onto it and I'm frozen in place as it lifts me back up.

When I am lifted into the craft, it takes the doctors a while to yank me away from the ladder, despite the fact I'm not glued to it any more. I don't want to move. I don't want to do anything. They take me to a glass room with a silver table and lay me on it. They stick needles in me, pump me with morphling to stop my screams and I am left in a dazed state.

It is only then when my senses have been nulled that I realise I am alive. I have won the Hunger Games. The fake Career who used the heart of a tribute to get sponsors, who outwitted all of them and won from the only thing she knew how to do: swim.

As my eyes roll around in their sockets, I feel their hands touch my bony sore body, taking away what little clothing I had. My lingerie is peeled from my burning frame and I am left with nothing to hide behind. It's almost like the beast got his way, wanting to see me naked and wriggle his way inside me. I cry as I think of how he slammed me into that rock, petrified that he would rape me. He was so close. I don't know what I would've done if he did. Could I have killed him? Turn my fear into anger and kill him. I might not have been strong enough to tackle his brutal burning desire to get inside me. I curl up into a ball to cover my naked frame and I sob. I cover my ears so I can't hear his evil laugh. I shiver at the thought of his skin on mine, his scaly, snakelike skin.

I scream and claw at the surface I'm laying on, rolling around. They pin be down. I scream louder, my noises almost animalistic. He's here. He's coming for me. He's going to rape me. No. Please!

Throughout the numbness, I feel a jab in my arm. My eyes close and my screams are muffled.

Everything is a blur after that. When the hovercraft lands on the top of the Training Centre, I am wheeled out and down into a pure white room, where I am poked and prodded with more needles, injected with more morphling, more drugs. I resist greatly, screaming as much as I can. But it's no use.

After a time of swimming in my thoughts of nothingness, I hear a voice. I haven't heard it in a while. It's deep and desperate and loving. They want to come in and see me. I hear shouting, but it's muffled. My eyes glance to the door as a I see a blurred figure standing there; tall and masculine in stature. They run over to me and sit down, smiling bright through sore eyes.

"So you think I'm an idiot for send you those sugar cubes?" he says as he holds onto my hand, squeezing it tight.

I look to him; those sea green eyes are unmistakable.

Finnick.

"Are you hungry?"

I nod faintly, the small movement hurting me. I can't talk. I don't have the energy to talk. And in a few seconds, a tray with steaming hot soup appears in front of me, the bright blue colour almost blinding me. He slowly starts to feed me. The taste of the soup revitalises my taste buds. He tells me, as he feeds me, that I shouldn't eat too much, despite how hungry I actually am. It's so I don't throw up, where my stomach is so used to being rationed of food.

"You know," he says, about an hour after he has started feeding me, the bowl now empty and cold. He dabs my lips clean with a moist and warm cloth. "I didn't have to do much to make sure you survived. Everyone loved you anyway. You were cute, adorable, kind. You were just yourself and they all fell for you. They fell for you hard."

I smile faintly. All of my flirting with the Capitol worked. But I furrow my brow and think of the beast, what I did with him to get the sponsors lining up and throwing their money at me.

"Don't worry," he says, stroking my forehead softly. "I know it was just for the Games. I'm a lot sexier than he was."

I smile again, wanting to speak, to tell him that he was all I thought about when that slimy mutt had his hands around me, but it just won't come out.

"Rest, Annie. There's time for talking later," he says. I nod slightly and close my eyes.

An indeterminate amount of time passes of Finnick feeding me and sleeping. The wounds on my body are healed, despite my mind still being shattered into a thousand pieces. Eventually I have enough strength to get up. Finnick passes me some slippers and a dressing gown and leads me out of the room. Outside, waiting for me in the corridor is Cyrus and Aelia. She hugs me tight, although I don't hug back. That insincere bitch doesn't deserve a hug.

"I knew you would win," she says, her nose crinkling as she speaks in her ridiculous high pitched tone.

Cyrus is next to hug me. He holds me tight in my arms, almost like a father would. He strokes my back softly. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't need to. His body language says it all. The boys' death wasn't my fault. I cling onto him tight as I shake, tasting the boys blood on my tongue as if it's fresh from the vein.

Finnick peels me away from Cyrus, holding me tight and rocking me gently. He hums that District 4 lullaby and I eventually calm down, returning to the normal world. I look up into his eyes and he smiles.

"Horatio is waiting for you," he says softly.

He guides me through the lower levels of the Training Centre, up to the hall where I trained and flirted not too long ago. This doesn't feel right, being in here. My footsteps echo eerily as we cross towards the hall towards the elevator. He presses the button and we are whisked to floor four. I hum the tune of that lullaby in my head, trying not to think of how the beast pressed me into the walls and forced his tongue into my throat.

The doors open on the fourth floor and Horatio's soothing red eyes light up as he sees me. I rush to him and hug him tight. He smells of pomegranate and safety. He takes my face delicately, looks in my eyes for a while, smiling, and then glances to Finnick who's behind me. He nods slightly then looks back to me.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he smiles. "And then we'll eat with the prep team."

I nod slightly. Finnick leads me to my old room. I shut my eyes as I pass the boys bedroom, blocking out the time when he shouted at me. I open the bathroom door and a hot steamy bath is waiting for me. I smile slightly.

"Do you want a hand?" Finnick asks me. I nod slightly

He undresses me and helps me into the bath. I sigh with relief as I sit back. I don't care that he's seen me naked. There's a lot worse that could be happening right now. I close my eyes as I sink into the bubbles. I hear movement. I open my eyes and turn to see a leaving Finnick.

"Wait!" I say. I could've picked more seductive first words to say. He stops and looks at me. "Please don't go."

He nods and perches at the other end of the bath. I feel safer with him there, like I have this overwhelming feeling that if he is present, the Gamemakers won't flood the bathroom and drown me again.

I wash my hair and my body, enjoying the warmth of the bath. He helps me out of the bath, wrapping a towel around me. There is a mirror in the bathroom, but I don't want to look at myself. I know that the person who will look back at me isn't me.

I smile to him and he smiles back, noticing he swallows hard. Yeah, he's probably turned on right now. What nineteen-year-old wouldn't be when they've just seen a girl wet and naked?

He takes me to my bedroom and helps me dress into something comfortable before he takes me back out. I close my eyes as we pass that door and I'm greeted with my prep team, Lucretia, Septima and Caius. I think Horatio told them not to bundle me with love because they wait patiently in turn to hug me and congratulate me. I notice Septima's red tattoos are now a sea blue, as are her spider leg eye lashes.

We sit down and feast on my first proper meal since being alive: a large turkey with vegetables and gravy. They have to stop me from eating too much, or I'll be sick, and I don't want to do that in front of everyone. They talk at me and I just nod every so often. Finnick rubs my thigh gently throughout the whole meal, making sure that I haven't completely lost sanity.


	41. Chapter 41

When the food has gone and I am almost close to bursting, my prep team take me into my bedroom along with Horatio where they start to work on me. I glance back to Finnick one last time before I disappear into the room where his lips met mine for the first time. I don't look in the mirror, but I know I am skin and bones. But my hips and breasts feel smooth and curved and bigger than ever before. I touch them in awe, not noticing this when I bathed earlier. What did they do to me while I was in the clinic, drifting in and out of consciousness: fill me with implants? No wonder Finnick looked at me in the way he did. I touch the rest of my naked body. My lips are fuller, my cheeks plumper. My nose feels different. I have been completely remodelled.

In a few hours, I am waxed, moisturised and buffed, my skin shimmering. Horatio dresses me in a pale blue floor length dress and silver heels. My hair is curled and my make-up is natural, save the blood red lips I caught a glimpse of in the mirror I am desperately avoiding.

"Now," says Horatio. "Can you put these in?"

He hands me the box containing the contact lenses. I swallow hard and nod faintly. I take the box, unscrew the lid for the right eye lens. I exhale deep and shake my head.

"No," I say. "I can't do it. They'll just have to look into my soul."

Horatio furrows his brow and takes the box from me.

"So be it," he mumbles.

I bite my bottom lip tentatively. He's disappointed. He wanted me to do it. Wearing the contacts completed my look. They made me the girl they all fell in love with. They made me Annie Cresta. By not wearing them, I am not me. Who am I kidding? I'm not the girl from the sea. I never will be.

Horatio takes me out of the room and Finnick waits for me, wearing a soft silver suit and purple shirt. His eyes light up when he sees me. He takes me in his arms and holds me tight.

"You look beautiful," he smiles. I blush faintly, looking down.

He takes my hand and leads me back into the elevator with Horatio and my prep team. Now it's time for the replays and my crowning, but this time it's a little different. The whole gang gets to be presented to the Capitol; my prep team, my escort, my stylist, my mentor and then me. Aelia is waiting for us when the doors open.

"There she is! We're almost late!" Aelia says, dragging my hand. I take a glance to Finnick, knowing my eyes are filled with fear.

She takes me to a metal plate.

"Now, you stand here, like a good girl, and wait," she says, playing with my hair and smiling like a patronising cat. "We need to have a chat." I furrow me brow. I have no idea what she could be on about. "Now that you're a Victor, you will have a line up of men who will want you, in the Capitol, at home and across Panem. You can do whatever you want, have whoever you want. But him. He isn't yours to love."

I go to reply in disgust, wanting to tell her everything I think about her, how she's a jealous slut who pays for sex. But she places her skinny manicured finger on my lips.

"Now, now, Annie, dear. Don't speak. Save it for Caesar," she says, grinning. She laughs as she walks away from me, her heels echoing in the great hall.

I am fuming, absolutely fuming. I want to kick and scream and claw her eyes out. But I sigh in defeat. She isn't worth it. I won't have to see her again until the Victory Tour. I look to the floor and swish the long fabric of my dress. It changes colour slightly, going from blue to green. I smile faintly. Horatio is a genius. I hear someone clearing their throat behind me. I turn, startled slightly and smile at Finnick's face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get a chance to stop her," he says, running his hand through his hair.

"It's okay," I say, mumbling slightly. He smiles faintly.

"Here's some advice for you, for now and tomorrow. If Caesar or Snow or anyone says anything about… him, say you used him, like I know you did. Show off just how smart you really are," he says reassuringly. He takes my face softly in one hand and strokes my cheek. "It will be hard, I know, but you can do it. You are still strong."

"What if I mess up?" I say, biting my bottom lip.

"You won't. You're perfect," he says softly. I blush gently.

A fanfare of music can be heard above me. I sigh slightly, knowing that Finnick will have to leave me now. He looks deep into my eyes. He hugs me tight.

"I would kiss you but I can't. That can wait for the train home," he says softly.

I pull away and look at him, smiling. He winks and leaves me.

And now I stand, waiting patiently. I hear the crowd erupt as my prep team are introduced. They love it, I know. I remember when District 4 won the year after Finnick; they looked like children with a mound of presents and didn't know which way to start. Then Aelia is introduced. She's used to this now, the blue wigged bitch. Horatio is next and he gets a roar of a cheer. He made me the girl from the sea, painting me blue and green, parading me in my underwear. Of course they love him.

But it is the deafening screams of the females as Finnick is presented that scare me. They haven't seen him in a while. They're probably desperate. However, I am sure they are disappointed that he isn't shirtless, or, even better, naked.

And as I think this, the stage rises. Blinded by lights and deafened by screams from the Capitol. My eyes flicker to the dyed skin, the unnatural eyes, the implants, the false hair. I chew at the inside of my cheek as I feel my breathing rate increase. I am so scared. Anything could happen.

I feel something brush against my hand. I turn, frightened, and I'm greeted by the golden-haired Caesar. He smiles, chuckling softly as he presents me.

"Isn't she sweet?!" he says, taking my hand and sitting me down on an elaborate throne. The crowd go insane. I can taste blood on my tongue. Oh no, Annie. It tastes so much like his! Don't think of that. I close my eyes and breathe deep. I don't know how long I am sat like that. I don't open my eyes until I know I am fully calm.

I sigh slightly and slowly raise my eyes. Everything has dimmed and the seal appears on the screen. Here is the bit I've been dreading. The replays. I lean back into my chair, nestling into the safe confides of the velvet. I swallow hard. I've seen so many of these, but I never thought I would be seeing my own. And how will they tell mine? Will they show off my intelligence or focus on the false romance I had with the mutt from 1?


	42. Chapter 42

Soft music plays as they it starts with the Reaping. Sayla. My beautiful little sister. She will hardly recognise me. The crowd make sympathy noises as they see my little sister weep. They would've seen her being interviewed. She must've been sweet enough despite her usual boyish attitude. The chariot rides. They zoom right in on his face. As the President delivers his speech, he can't take his eyes of me. The cameras are watching me now, gauging my reaction. But I have no reaction. I have no feelings. There is nothing left to feel.

I play with the cold pearl that dangles from my neck as my eyes see the boy. He beams bright, despite his fragile frame, the bones sticking out from his pale flesh. He had no idea what his fate would be.

They show the training scores and the audience wail as my ten is revealed. I guess it all worked out for them. The training score showed I was a winner, only because I acted like an idiot and attempted to flirt with the young Gamemaker that had the interesting beard. They thought I could win so placed their bets. Now I've won, they must be rolling in it. The only reason they like me is because I'm a source of money.

They then show a small compilation of the interviews. I stare at my face in awe. I want to look like that again, not this skinny plastic freak. I turn the pearl more as I know what's about to come. My eyes drift away from the screen as they start showing the bloodbath. The stage vibrates as Trinity explodes into a million pieces. The audience roar in laughter. Mocking her death. How sick. I twist the pearl tighter as my body starts to shake. I can smell their blood, taste it in my mouth.

Calm down, Annie. Just calm down. I chew at the inside of my cheek, tasting my own blood to wash theirs away. Hum that song, that beautiful and calming song.

They focus on the rest of the games now. I get to see everything how they all saw it. I catch a glimpse of Silver dying as I continue to chew the soft flesh in my mouth. Again, the crowd laugh. A career dies on day one. How ridiculous! They show the two tributes that died in the caves on day two. It was snakes that bit them whilst they were asleep. They focus on the beast and I, how we cuddled, how he flirted. The audience sigh and make sympathy noises. Why can't they see that he was evil?!

The rest is boring until the acid rain comes and we all scramble underground. They focus again on the beast and I, when I applied the cream to his chest. The cameras track us on our underground journey. I try not to look at the screen, focussing on keeping my breathing calm and not cracking like an egg,. But when the audience gasp as I go to stab the younger mutt in the back, I can't help but look at the screen. My eyes are wide, just like they were then. I hold my breath. Will I do it?

I sigh in relief as I watch myself withdraw the knife. The audience sigh, but not in relief. They sighed because they wanted me to do it. How disappointed they must've been when they saw that live. I must've been the talking point. I must've been… I must've been…. Why am I caring about what happened? It's happened. I don't need to relive it. But I have to. I have to for the cameras.

They show how the big beast and the female one killed the girl from 3. And then… Then it's time for the boy. I close my eyes and rock slowly, blocking it out. I know they will play it in full. It's when I split from those monsters. I hum softly as I remain in the darkness. Happy thoughts, Annie. Happy thoughts. And instantly, I feel a rush of heat spread over my body. My skin feels hot. Why do I feel hot? And my lip is bitten. Why?

I'm thinking of Finnick's lips.

The sound of my own vomit makes me snap out and I look at the screen again. I feel scared as I watch my own downfall. They switch between shots of the mutts and my deterioration. It turns out the vibration I felt was a canon. It was the female beast, the blonde with no hair. She fought the leader. She fought him because she felt guilty about what they tried to make me do to the boy. She felt guilty. She cared. And he cared so much that he forced her to the floor and stomped on her spine in numerous places. She didn't last long.

They go back to me now, and my suffering in the caves. I was there for three days, drifting in and out of consciousness. They show when Finnick sent me the bread and the sugar cubes. They laugh at the latter; probably because they all know he eats them after screwing a girl, which is the majority of the audience. They must think that it's their special thing that they have when they sleep with him, a little private thing. However, I don't know what they will think about the fact that he sent them. Will they think he likes me, or that I've paid to sleep with him?

I don't know what to think. I just want this hell to end.

My cheek is sore from chewing after I watch my final moments in the arena. The beast, how he clung to my leg, despite knowing he would die, my half naked and burnt body emerging from the hole in the ground as I escape his clutches, the look on my face as I am announced the winner. The audience erupt with joy and jubilation, which jolts me out of my trance. I can't smile. I just want to break down on stage, run towards Finnick and feel safe in his loving arms.

I stare out to him as the anthem plays again. I rise to my feet and President Snow steps onto the stage. He his followed by a small child, carrying a pillow with my crown. It is delicate and silver and extremely beautiful. I swallow hard as I stare into the old man's eyes. I expect him to stay silent as he places the crown on my head, but he smiles and whispers:

"Congratulations, Miss Cresta. Your family must be so proud. You are a very nice girl. Very nice indeed."

Help!

Finnick never told me what to do in this situation. I wasn't expected to speak. I'm not ready. Crap. I can't just ignore him. Snow tilts his head slightly as his eyes scan over me. I nod faintly, my eyes slightly wide from the surprise of his words.

"Thank you, sir," I reply.

He nods as he steps away, the crowd roaring with joy as I am presented to them as their victor. The anthem plays and I remain standing. I blink a few times. What just happened?


	43. Chapter 43

Caesar closes the evening with a few more jokes, telling viewers to stay tuned for my interview tomorrow. Before I can think, the lights go down and I am whisked off to the President's mansion for a banquet. I barely see Finnick on my way there. I want to stay with him. He knows what I should do. I have no control over anything now and I can't think on my feet. I'm useless without him. I'm not the person I was.

When we get there, I barely have the chance to talk to him. I am too busy being pulled about by everyone. They want photos with me, to hug me, to touch my dress, to look into my eyes which mystified everyone. I am like a doll being passed around. The only time I get to myself is when Horatio takes me to the bathroom to reapply my lipstick. He sits me on a stool with my back to the mirror and out of nowhere a bag full of make-up appears. He smiles as he starts touching up the blemishes. I sit in silent, looking into his crimson eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asks. I nod faintly, but he sighs slightly. "Come on, Annie. Let it out."

I bite my bottom lip and nod, looking down. I can feel the tears beginning to well, but only one rolls down my cheek.

"I cannot cry any more. I have no emotion left in me," I mumble.

"Now, that's a lie."

"I'm speaking the truth. I just... I don't know what to think, to say, to feel. The only thing I do feel is emptiness."

"You know that's not true. You're still Annie."

I laugh awkwardly, looking at the floor and shaking my head. I don't know why I am laughing, but the horrible sound scares me, so I stop and stare at him.

"I saw how you were with him. He makes you happy," says Horatio, his brush stroking delicately over my surgically plumped lips.

"Who are you talking about?" I say as he sits back and looks me over.

"I don't need to spell it out," he says, placing his hand delicately on the fabric of my dress and stroking my thigh comfortingly. "I will support you with whatever happens. Just be careful."

"Careful? What? I don't understand."

"You don't want the female population of Panem hunting you down because you stole their lover."

I look down again. He's right. Aelia already threatened me. But Horatio is right with another thing: Finnick makes me happy. He made me smile, something which I never thought I could do again.

I look back up to Horatio and nod.

"I understand," I mumble. He smiles softly.

"Now, let's go. You look beautiful. "

He takes my hand again and leads me back out to the party. I look at all the people and sigh heavily. I see a pair of sea green eyes in the crowd and smile. I take a glass of champagne from a passing Avox and drink. It's been a while since I last had alcohol, but it felt good. I make my way over to Finnick, but my path is blocked by numerous men asking me to dance. I recoil slightly as my eyes lock with one particular man. It's the Gamemaker, the one with the interesting beard. The group won't take no for an answer, so I settle to dance with him.

He takes me over to the dance floor, delicately placing his hand on my waist. I flinch slightly and close my eyes. The mutt's hungry eyes instantly enter my mind and I gasp.

"A-are you okay, Miss Cresta?" says the Gamemaker.

I open my eyes and look to him. I nod and let him place his hand there again, although this time, he is a lot gentler. We start dancing across the floor. I am probably terrible. I've never had a lesson n my life, only copying what other Capitol ladies are doing. I know he is gazing at me, but my eyes wander around the room as we glide. He clears his throat after a while and I look to him.

"Miss Cresta, I must say, since your entrance in the parade and seeing you in training, I have been completely infatuated with you. Watching you with that boy from 1 made me feel sick. Your eyes... God they send me crazy! It's my first year doing this, and I was dreading it. I never thought..." he says enthusiastically. I don't register anything he says. I find my eyes wandering again until he says. "Well?"

"Hmm?" I say.

"What do you say?"

I don't have a clue about what he's going on about. But it surely can't be bad. I vaguely remember him saying something about being new. And he's young. And he doesn't seem like a dishonest person. So I nod politely. His eyes light up and he almost jumps with glee. He lets go of me and brings his fist to his mouth, biting his knuckle slightly.

"Oh wonderful. I will be in touch," he says. He takes my hand and softly kisses it. And before I can blink he has disappeared and I am being tapped on the shoulder. I turn and look.

Finnick. I sigh with relief.

"What did Mr Crane want?" he asks, his voice low and jaw clenched. I shrug slightly.

"To dance," I reply. Finnick takes my hand and nods.

"We're going now. You need an early night."

I don't argue and follow him out with Aelia, my prep team and Horatio. Everyone else is happily eating and getting wasted. I bite my lip. I don't want to leave. I want to get drunk and forget everything. But I am taken to bed back in my room at the training centre. Horatio helps me undress.

"Do you want to take this home with you?" he asks as he puts it back on a hanger and stores it in a protective bag.

"Yes please. And my interview dress, if possible," I reply.

"Ah..." he says, looking away from me.

"What?"

"We... We sold that."

"Why?!" I shout, turning him back to face me.

"Annie! Please! Calm down! It's just a dress! It had a lot of interest! Everyone wants a piece of you!"

I stare at him, completely shocked. They're buying my stuff? What kind of sick and twisted people are they?!

"But..." I say defeated. "I loved that dress..."

I sit down on my bed, staring at my toes. He sits next to me, hugging me.

"I'm sorry. I am. If it helps, you get some of the money."

"How much?"

"Twenty percent..." he mumbles.

"Twenty percent?! Where's the rest of it?!"

"I get twenty. And the rest..." He sighs, rubbing his brow. "It goes to the President."

I lie back on my bed and stare at the ceiling, breathing deep. I really wanted that dress, and not only do I not get it, I get a measly portion of the profits.

"Just go. Please," I say, my eyes still locked with the ceiling. He sighs again. He's helpless, completely helpless. There is nothing he can do. And there is nothing I can do.

I crawl under the warm sheets and curl into a tight ball, staring at the wall. My eyes refuse to close. I am scared. I will have nightmares. I know I will. Maybe… I sigh to myself. It could work.

I get up and creep out of my room, closing my eyes and clenching my fists as I pass the boys old room. I find the magical panel and hit in a combination which I've used before. Soon enough, a bottle of wine appears with a crystal goblet. I take them and go back to my room. I stare at the floor as I pass that door again. I gasp as I bump into a tall figure. My terrified eyes look up to see Finnick's reassuring eyes. He smiles softly.

"Why aren't you in bed?" he whispers softly.

"I… I couldn't sleep," I mutter.

He nods.

"I'll take you to…" He says as he reaches down to take my hand. "Annie, what the hell?!"

He grabs the bottle and glass from me and takes a step back from me. I bite my bottom lip and look at the floor.

"Well?" he questions me.

"I…" I stutter. "I just… I can't sleep."

"Can't or won't?" he asks. I am silent. "Annie, alcohol isn't the answer. You can't run from this. It will make it worse. Do you want to end up like most of the victors, addicted to something which could kill you? You're alive now and I don't want you to risk being taken away from me again."

I nod slightly.

"I don't have an issue with you wanting to drink. There's nothing wrong with having a good time. But this… No. This is wrong," he sighs. I look to my feet, biting my bottom lip. "Come on…"

He takes me close into his chest and walks me back to my room. He leaves the bottle and glass by my door and shuts it softly. I lay in bed again and he lies next to me. Instantly, this great feeling of sorrow is lifted and I can feel normal.

"Is this okay?" he asks and I nod, smiling faintly. We lay facing each other and he takes my wrists. "This will get you off to sleep."

He starts massaging my hands like he did on the train. My eyes slowly roll back into their sockets as my body relaxes, every ounce of tension leaving through my fingertips. He softly hums the lullaby, the words from a distant memory resurface in my mind and I start to sing softly:

Let the waves calm your worries  
And the water cleanse your soul  
For you, young child, have nothing to fear  
Just close your eyes  
And you'll be alright  
For you, young child, have nothing to fear

Sweet dreams will greet you  
The land of night will be gentle  
For you, young child, have nothing to fear  
The kings of the sea  
Will be kind to you dear  
For you, young child, have nothing to fear

The moon will guide your way  
As you slowly drift away  
For you, young child, have nothing to fear  
Your love will be here  
When you awake from the sea  
For you, young child, have nothing to fear


	44. Chapter 44

I wake up in the morning with his strong arms wrapped around me. He is clinging onto me. I smile faintly and peel his arms gently from my body. I turn to face him. He stirs slightly and groans. I smirk. He's cute when he sleeps. It's a shame I have to disturb him. But I know I have to get ready for my interview.

"Morning, sleepyhead," I say softly. He smirks and sits up.

"Morning. Did you sleep okay?" He asks. I nod slightly.

"I did. And yourself?"

"It was excellent. Your singing was magical."

"My… my singing?!"

"Yeah. You sung that lullaby last night. It… You made me think of my mother. You sounded just like her. It was beautiful."

I blush faintly and smile, biting my bottom lip. He smiles also, prising my lip from my teeth. I swallow hard.

"Before I go, can I tell you a secret?" I nod.

He smiles and leans in, softly kissing my lips. I sigh with content, my eyes closing and pulling him closer to me. He smiles against my lips and pulls away.

"God, I've waited so long to do that," he whispers, winking.

"Worth the wait?" I reply, smiling slightly.

"Hell yes."

"I'm glad. I… I feel the same," I say, my cheeks flushing red.

"I should go, before your prep team pounce on you," he says, getting up. He pecks my lips before he leaves.

I lean back into the plush fabric and sigh, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't help smiling. My smile just wouldn't go away.

I get up and chuck some clothes on, this stupid smile still sprawled on my face. I go out to the breakfast table, where Horatio and my prep team wait for me. I feast on bacon and eggs before being dragged back to my room to be made over. My theme for my interview is sexy. Lots of cleavage, lots of thigh, lots of skin. My green dress is tightly fitted around my bust, emphasising my slender waist. My hair is loosely curled with glitter sprayed into the soft ringlets. I don't know what my makeup is like; I still refuse to look in the mirror. All I know is that my eyes are smoky as Lucretia complains about the coal pigment falling on my freshly moisturised skin and how annoying it is to remove.

While all of this is happening, I hear them babble on. I guess they missed it from being kept silent yesterday. They talk about the games, how they missed a certain part from partying so much or being hungover from the parties. There was apparent scandal after the beast's actions towards me. They were so upset that he would ruin their 'precious little mermaid' that he should've been 'removed' from the games instantly. I chew on the inside of my cheek as they talk. I hear what they say and it just doesn't register in my brain. I'm numb whenever it concerns that mutt. Now I am, because I know I am safe. And I have Finnick to protect me if ever I need it.

As Caius places my crown on my head and readjusts my hair accordingly, I am taken out to the lounge area. The cameras and crew are ready. Caesar is sat talking with Finnick, who sits on my throne. They are joking together, laughing as if they have been best friends for years. Finnick notices me and his jaw drops. I swallow hard as Caesar turns to me and smiles, his gold lips glittering.

"Annie! You look amazing my dear!" He gets up and double pecks my cheek. I smile slightly.

"Thanks, Caesar," I reply.

Finnick gets up and smiles.

"I agree," he says, his face completely neutral, but his eyes smile bright. He kisses my cheek. I long to feel his lips on mine, but I treasure the brief moment of intimacy we have.

He pulls away and helps me sit down. I readjust my dress, pulling the scarce fabric as low as it will go. I don't want to whole of Panem seeing my glory.

The cameras start rolling and now I am live. Caesar starts everything off with a few jokes. But I don't listen. All I can think about is what Caesar will say. He will talk about everything I don't want him to talk about. And when he does, I will panic. When I think I feel okay, the images, the screams, the blood all comes rushing back to me. How can I cope? Do I cope? Will I ever cope?

"So, Annie. The girl from the sea who swum to victory!" he says. I swallow hard and laugh faintly.

"That's me!" I say awkwardly, feeling exposed and naked. I look around the room, seeking comfort in Finnick's eyes. Caesar goes on, talking and talking. I nod and shake my head and reply politely, so scared that anything I say could set me off, thinking about things I would hate to think about.

He starts to probe me more, asking more direct questions, looking me straight in the eye.

"So, Annie. You and Onyx," he says, using the mutt's name that I have dreaded since escaping his tight claws in the caves. "No one could doubt that the two of you were mad for each other. But what changed?"

"Mad? Mad?! I was mad for letting it treat me the way he did!" I almost scream at Caesar. "That thing hurt me. Why can't you see that?!"

"Annie, he was clearly in love with you," replies Caesar, looking uncomfortable.

"He wasn't. He used me. So I used him back."

"So… The kisses. The hugs. What you both mentioned in your interviews, it was a lie?"

I bite my lip, swallowing hard. I rub my wrists.

"It's not real," I murmur to myself.

"Pardon?" he says leaning in.

"It's not real!" I shout at him, my eyes tearing up.

I shake in the chair. My breathing becomes erratic. I'm scared. I'm so scared. He can see me on the television. He's going to come for me. He's going to decapitate me and rape my dead body. I close my eyes. I hear shuffling next to me. A hand grabs my wrists. I scream. I scream so loud. My eyes open and I stare into his.

"It's alright. He's not here," says Finnick softly.

I swallow hard, nodding cautiously. I glance to Caesar, who stares at me strangely. Oh god. I've made a fool out of myself. The whole country is laughing at me. I can hear their sadistic chuckles and cackles. I'm a freak. My body still shakes gently as I return to normality. A glass of water is passed to Finnick, who passes it to me. I take a cautious sip and returning it to him, his calming eyes never leaving mine.

"Are you okay, Annie?" asks Caesar.

I go to answer, sure that I am strong enough, but Finnick interrupts me.

"I think we forget that Annie is such an adorable and innocent girl. He pulled some shady moves on her, and she is still scared that it will happen again. Isn't that right, Annie?" Finnick says, turning to me. I nod and smile slightly, my heart rate returning to normal.

"I've never been kissed before until his lips touched mine," I say, trying to remain sweet despite the fact I want to throw up.

"Oh how cute!" exclaims Caesar. "You are an angel. And your mentor is a saint. Thank you Finnick."

He smiles to me and returns to behind the camera. I smile faintly, biting my bottom lip.

"Speaking of your mentor, what did you think when he sent you the sugar cubes? We all know you thought he was an idiot!" Caesar chuckles, as do the crew. "But what did you really think?"

I pause for a moment to think. I glance to Finnick, feeling protected as soon as his eyes lock with mine. I relax instantly and smile.

"I knew I was safe. I knew he believed in me. I knew that I had everyone in the country on my side. I knew I still had a chance to make it home."

I glance back to Caesar who has a cheeky grin on his face.

"And we were on your side, Annie. I have a few final questions for you. Do you think you will be okay to answer them?"

I nod.

"Yes. Yes I do. I apologise for earlier. I just… I thought it was real. He hurt me. And I'm still haunted by that," I say, looking down.

Caesar takes a while to respond. I can see it in his eyes. He knows that what I said was true; he just doesn't want to admit it. He can't. If he does, he'll be admitting that the Hunger Games are wrong, that they are truly evil. But he's from the Capitol and he loves this. The deaths of hundreds of children fund his lavish lifestyle, and he doesn't want to lose his job now, does he?

"When the other Careers found your… District partner, can you tell me everything that ran through your head at that moment?"

I nod, sighing with relief as Caesar didn't use the boys' name. I think for a moment before replying, feeling the tears trying to escape my eyes.

"I..." I say, clearing my throat. "I was scared but glad."

"Glad?"

"When they wanted me to kill him, I was so scared, but I was glad because they did it for me. I couldn't kill my little sister's best friend."

"They were...?"

"Yes," I say nodding. I glance to Finnick, seeking approval in his eyes, making sure I'm saying the right things. He nods faintly. "I didn't want my sister to hate me for killing him. She's... I could... I don't know what I'd do without her."

I hear sympathy noises from the crew and Caesar looks at me with puppy dog eyes. I think I'm doing well now. I hope that the rest of the country has forgotten my outburst and are seeing me as this broken but strong girl.

"And we all know how much you love your sister. And she loves you too," says Caesar. I smile faintly and a soft giggle escapes my throat. Why am I laughing? I look around and stop.

"Yeah. I just... I know she's a tough cookie, but she's still a cookie," I say, trying to control these weird giggles.

Caesar looks to me, slightly disturbed. I look down and blush bright red. God, I'm such an idiot!

"What do you think your grandmother would think of winning if she were still alive?"

"I think... I think she would be happy to know that I am alive and safe," I say, choosing my words carefully. I don't want to upset my mother by saying something my grandmother wouldn't have said.

"Oh, how adorable! You two must've been close," he says, smiling garishly.

"We were, Caesar. We really were," I say, smiling also. Wow... This feels so natural. It feels normal now. I feel like I'm talking to a best friend about these things; like I'm talking to Finnick.

"I'm afraid to say, but we have to wrap this up now. I wish you a safe journey home and I will see you again at the Victory tour!" he stands up and presents me to the cameras. "Ladies and gentlemen, your victor, your well deserved victor! Annie Cresta: the girl from the sea!"

The crew almost drop everything and clap as I am presented. I can almost hear the Capitol screaming in the streets, roaring in jubilation.

The cameras stop rolling and Caesar pulls me into a tight hug.

"I can't wait to speak to you again, Annie. You're such a cutie, you really are. Now, what are you going to do when you get home?"

"Party," I say, laughing slightly. He pulls away and looks in my eyes.

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he says, double kissing my cheeks.

I say goodbye to everyone and I am dragged back into my room to collect everything. Time to go home.


	45. Chapter 45

Horatio and Aelia escort us back to the train station in the car. The streets are packed with cameras and people, all wanting to catch a glimpse of their victor before she heads home. I stand in front of the train, eyeing up the silver exterior. It's funny really. Over two weeks ago, I was getting on this train, expecting to never see it again. I guess I was wrong. I turn to Horatio and give him a huge hug.

"You'll see me soon. And remember what I said. I'm always here for you, Annie Cresta, and you will always be loved," he says. The tears want to escape my eyes again, but I force them back. I smile again, kissing his cheek delicately. He blushes softly.

I glance to Aelia. I don't want to hug her, but the slimy slut forces her arms around me.

"I could come with you, but I'll just be in tears when I'll leave you! Take care my dear!"

I nod in reply and step onto the train, Finnick close behind me. I take the death heels from my aching feet and stand by the window. There are people as far as the eye can see, all smiling and fake. I wave as the train pulls away. I sigh slightly and turn to Finnick.

"I made it..." I mumble.

"What do you mean?" he asks, taking my hand and leading me to the dining cart. We sit at the table, which is full of food. I start to pile my plate.

"I never thought I was safe. I always thought that something was going to happen, that... he would turn up. But now I'm leaving, I know I'm fine."

Finnick smiles slightly.

"As long as I'm here, you are safe."

I blush faintly as I start to eat my meal. I don't know why, but we eat in silence. Every so often, I glance to him, and he always catches my eye. But our eyes don't stay locked for long. They go back to our meal. You can almost smell the tension. But why is there tension? There doesn't need to be, right?

After dessert, we sit in the lounge area to watch my interview. Finnick kicks his shoes off and we nestle deep into the plush pink fabric. I glance to him as he drinks his wine. He notices my eyes.

"What?" he says.

"I want some."

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm not letting you become an alcoholic."

"Come on. Just one sip."

"No!"

I sigh faintly, looking up to the screen. I swallow hard as the interview starts playing. In the dead silence of the cart, I realise: we are completely alone. No Aelia, no Horatio, no Crispus, no Cyrus. Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about Cyrus and Crispus! I guess… I guess they weren't needed anymore. They never did anything for me. Their sole concern was him, the boy.

I cuddle closer to Finnick; the thought of the boy sends shivers down my spine. And just as I start to relax, I hear myself scream and I instantly jolt up, knocking Finnick. I start breathing quickly, my lungs barely filling with air. The room starts to spin. I shake slightly, knowing I'm drifting away from reality, into a dark world of blood and fire and rage.

"Shh… It's alright…" the voice says softly. I am cupped in their arms as they take me to my bedroom. I glance around at the familiar surroundings. My head rolls around. I don't know what is happening.

What did happen? I am now in the bed, my clothing taken from my body and replaced with silk pyjamas. I look around dazed. Finnick is perched on the other side of the bed.

"What happened?" I say groggily, sitting up slowly.

"You passed out," he said, looking at the floor. I swallow hard, hugging myself. "You watched your interview and just… went…"

"Don't say it," I say softly.

"Say what?"

"That word. I know you want to use it."

"What word?"

I clear throat as I look down. The word swims around in my head, eating at the brain cells, consuming my mind.

"Crazy," I say quietly, the word almost hurting me.

"Annie, I don't think you're that at all."

"Because I'm not! I'm not a freak! I'm just… different. I am not the same."

I hear Finnick sigh as he shuffles closer to me. He wraps an arm around me and holds me close. I sigh slightly as I close my eyes.

"There are times when I feel normal, like things are getting better. Like last night, with you. I felt like the Annie I used to be. But then there are moments, moments where a small crack appears, when someone says something or I see something. And the crack spreads and spreads each time it happens. And then… then I break, shattering into tiny pieces."

I open my eyes again and look at Finnick. His eyes are full of sympathy; soft and gentle and reassuring.

"I know what you mean. I was in your position five years ago. But it gets better," he says, smiling awkwardly. "It does. I promise."

I sigh slightly, lying back down and facing away from him. He hugs me from behind, wrapping his arms around me. I relax instantly, my body becoming fluid and natural. I close my eyes and breathe deep.

"When we get home, when you've settled into your new home, I'll take you to see someone," he says.

"Who is it?"

"A therapist, Annie."

Instantly, my heart sinks.

"You don't think I can get better on my own?" I whisper softly.

"I do, Annie. How else do you think you can get better? But… You need a helpful nudge in the right direction. It won't be bad, I promise," he says.

I sigh and close my eyes tighter. I just want this day to end.


	46. Chapter 46

I wake up, feeling refreshed after a dreamless night. It seems this way when his arms are around me, protecting me from the seemingly fictitious world of fear and horror. I peel his arms from my body and undress, going into the bathroom. We must be close to home now. Only another hour or so. I must look my best when I see my family face to face. What will they say? How will they react? What will my sister think of me?

I turn the shower on, the bathroom instantly filling with the smell of mango, pineapple and coconut. I smile to myself. It reminds me of home: the tropical smells, the warmth on my skin, the moistness of the air. I step under the steaming hot flow of water and sigh with relief as all the stress and tension leaves my body.

I close my eyes as I massage fruity soap into my remodelled body. Already, I have put weight on. I don't feel as bony, but I know that they did things to me, changed my body so I am sexy. Who am I kidding? I'm not sexy anymore. They're trying to pass me off as this hot beach babe, but I'm not that girl. I never was.

I rest my back on the cold moist marble wall, letting the water fall down my body. I enjoy it. Although I'm not swimming, it reminds me of home. And I don't feel as if I'm going to drown. I feel free, like the waterfall above me. I smile to myself, the words to that lullaby swimming in my mind:

Let the waves calm your worries

And the water cleanse your soul

For you, young child, have nothing to fear

Just close your eyes

And you'll be alright

For you, young child, have nothing to fear

I hear laughing, my eyes snapping open. I jump back in fear, my heart racing, pounding in my perfectly sculptured chest. I wipe the condensation from the glass casing of the shower and see Finnick standing there, leaning on the bathroom doorframe.

"Didn't think to wake me up then?" he asks, chuckling softly. I pause for a moment before replying.

"You… You look so cute when you sleep," I say, blushing slightly. "I didn't want to disturb you."

He takes a step closer to me, still smiling. He takes his shirt off and throws it on the floor. I swallow hard.

"Well, I thought I was adorable, awake or asleep," he says, smiling charmingly.

"Finnick… I…" I say, clearing my throat. My eyes don't know where to look: his gorgeous face or his divine chest. "Well… You are dashing either way."

He chuckles again, stepping closer to me. Why do I not feel awkward? Why am I not shouting at him to leave? I only met this man properly a few weeks ago and now he is removing his boxer shorts and joining me in the shower. I swallow hard.

"Do you mind?" he says.

Well? Do I?!

I shake my head slightly.

"You can massage my back," I say quietly, turning around and pulling my hair from my neck, exposing my back.

I rest my forehead on the marble wall. I hear slight movement as I bite my lip. Then his electric fingers lightly stroke my spine and I can't help but jump.

"I'm sorry," he says softly. I shake my head slightly.

"No, no. It's fine. Continue," I say.

He clears his throat and his hands continuing to work magically into my sensitive back. I sigh with content, the sound almost moan-like. He traces his fingers lower, to the base of my spine and I jump again.

"You're sensitive, aren't you?" he says. I laugh softly.

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

"I guess it could be good if I want to win a tickle fight," he says. I sense a smile in his voice. I turn back around to face him, trying to look into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"You're naked…"

He laughs softly, shuffling on the spot slightly.

"Well done Annie! Do you want a gold star or something?" he says, still laughing. I blush faintly, trying not to laugh or look down.

"I… It's just… It's very distracting," I mumble slightly.

"Maybe… If I held your... Like this…" He takes my chin in his hand and positions it parallel to his face. "That's better. It means I can do this."

He presses his lips into mine. Oh god, this is hot. Finnick Odair, kissing, shower. I throw my arms around his neck and pull him closer. I delve my tongue into his mouth and deepen the kiss. He breathes faster and harder, as do I. His strong body pushes onto mine, my skin tingling at the touch. For the first time, I can feel everything. It's all one immense chemical explosion and I finally feel alive.

He uses his free hand to caress up my body, curving around my hips, over my hourglass waist, across my chest where he tickles across my shoulder and down my arm. Our fingers entwine. I smile softly into his lips, feeling him smile back. He pulls away for a moment, looking into my eyes as we both breathe deep. I don't know what to say. There's nothing I need to say, I think. We spend what seems like an eternity just lost in each other's eyes before the silence is broken.

"Annie?" he says.

"Yes, Finnick?"

"Do you…?"

Instantly, I know what he's talking about. My conscious splits into two halves: yes or no. The sides are both battling well. The no side argues that I'm not ready, that I'm too young. But the yes side says the word, this one word that I can't say because I don't know if it's true or not. My heart loves this word, but my head detests it. And when the war between the two sides is over, I reveal my answer.

"Yes," I say softly.

There's something in his face that changes. I like it, but I've seen it too often, particularly when he's been on the television, being interviewed. Even in the wetness of the shower, I can still see it. Actually, it's more obvious now, more than ever.

It's lust.

He takes his hand from my chin and strokes my cheek as he kisses me again. Oh, wow, that's good! But it doesn't feel right. I kiss back with all the passion I have, but… It's different. His body presses more on mine. No. My body starts to shake. I open my eyes for a second.

No! He's here!

His crystal blue eyes glint as his lips make their way hungrily down to my neck.

I panic. I try to push the beast off me, but it's no use. He's too strong, just like he was in the Arena. I breathe faster, small terrified moans escaping my throat. I claw at his arms, and eventually break free, pushing him away and walking quickly but shakily into my bedroom, taking a towel with me. I sit on the bed and towel-dry my body frantically. I feel dirty.

"Annie, what's wrong?" he says, making me jump.

I scramble away from him, petrified he will hurt me.

"Please don't…" I say softly, pulling the towel over my naked body. I look at the floor, not wanting to look into his eyes.

He walks closer to me and kneels in front of me. He puts his hand on my knee. I flinch slightly, my body still shaking.

"It's Finn, Annie. I'm here. Don't be scared," he says; his voice delicately silky.

I slowly raise my head to look at him. He puts a lock of my damp hair behind my ear. Small droplets of water trickle down his bronze hair onto his lightly tanned skin.

"I thought you were him…"

He breathes deep as he smiles.

"I shouldn't have pressured you. You weren't ready," he says, cupping my face in his strong but gentle hand.

"I am. I am ready. Physically. But mentally… I don't know. I want to. I really do. But… It's not just that either…"

"What is it, Annie? Tell me."

I look down slightly.

"I don't want to be just another girl, another girl to add to the list, another girl who paid to slept with Finnick Odair."

Out of the corner of my eye I see him clench his jaw. He's probably just realised that I now know what he does, that Snow sells him, but he just completely forgot.

"Annie Cresta, you will never be just another girl. You know, I've never had sex with anyone I've truly liked. My first time was with a client."

"Really?" I say, looking at him in the eyes. Already, I know he is telling the truth. I can see it his emotion filled eyes.

"Yep. She was sweet enough. I mean, it could've been worse. She was seventeen, I was sixteen. She told me she was in love me and been since she first saw me in my games. She said she wanted someone to treat her the way I treated my District partner in my games."

"What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" I shake my head. "We were allies. We split from the Career pack pretty early on. She was poisoned by them and hallucinated for hours before dying. I held onto her when she was at her most violent and aggressive and when her pulse was fading away slowly. I sang to her. And… She went peacefully."

"I remember now. You were very sweet, I must admit."

Finnick nods. I don't think he wants to talk anymore about that, so he goes back to what he was previously talking about.

"Anyway, the girl's parents paid a fortune, millions, or so I heard. I mean, it was a combination of a few things: her first time, my first time, and being the first one to screw the hottest victor ever to have lived," he said somewhat sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He pauses for a moment before continuing, probably to let it all sink it. "But believe me when I tell you Annie, if I did sleep with you…"

"When!" I say, interrupting him. He smiles slightly.

"When I sleep with you, it will be special. Trust me. Sleeping with the others, it's just sex, but with you… It will be…"

He wants to say the word, I know he does, but he can't. Or he won't. But I understand why. It's early days yet. Who knows what this could be? I nod in agreement.

"Thank you," I say softly.

"Now let's get you ready. We'll be home soon."


	47. Chapter 47

Finnick leaves me to get us some breakfast. I sit in front of the dresser where there is a multitude of gadgets. Thankfully there is no mirror. I look at the different gadgets I'm supposed to use to help me get ready. Horatio has already prepped them for use and left some instructions. I guess he just wants to make sure that I look flawless for my return home, almost as if he, Caius, Lucretia and Septima were here.

I put my hands in a pair of gloves which will do my nails whilst I get ready. I don't need to be waxed, thankfully, but there is a roller which distributes a shimmering moisturiser onto my skin. There is a strip of plastic with plastic tassels coming from it which I place around my hair line. It starts to vibrate and I notice out of the corner of my eye that my hair is drying and curling at the same time. At this rate, I will be ready in no time! There is a bowl shaped device which I am supposed to put my face in so my make up can be done. I gingerly do this and, as my face touches the rim, a bright flash appears. My face is blown with air. I can smell make up. I lift my head out and touch my face softly. Yep, the make up is all done.

Now all that's left to do is get dressed. I get up from my seat and look in the wardrobe. There is the dress from my interview and there is another outfit, wrapped in plastic. I take it out and unwrap it. I take a step back as I look at it.

"It's beautiful, right?" says Finnick. I didn't even hear him come in. I turn to see him. He's changed into a pair of trousers and a crisp blue shirt and holding a tray. I nod slightly, looking back to the dress.

It's not blue, like everything else I've worn. It's white and flowing and covered in crystals at the bottom. It looks amazing. I look back to Finnick and smile. We sit down and eat breakfast. When I am done, I take the gloves off and look at my manicured nails. They're simply done, just the tips painted white with iridescent glitter.

I hear a noise which makes me jump. I look around frantically.

"Don't worry. It's just the driver telling us we're ten minutes from arriving," says Finnick.

My stomach starts to knot. We're so close now. My palms start to sweat. My body shakes slightly.

"Hey, calm down," he says, taking my hands. "It will be fine. Let's get you ready."

He stands me up and I start to get changed into my lingerie and then into the dress. It fits perfectly, the white fabric clinging in all the right places. I twirl around like a little girl, amazed by the silver jewels sparkling in the beautiful sunlight. I hear Finnick laugh slightly.

"I guess you like it?" he says.

"I love it!" I say, grinning, probably the most genuine smile I've smiled since winning.

Finnick takes my hand and leads me to the lounge cart. I can see the coast coming into view. My heart starts to race.

"Almost there," I mumble.

"I know," he says. I sigh slightly and turn to him.

"Listen. I need to say this now before we get home because I don't know if I will ever get to say it. I want to spend more time with you. You help me get out of the nightmare world I slip into. You understand me. And I don't want our relationship to end because I'm not your tribute anymore. I… I want more," I say, blurting it out without even thinking of what I was saying.

Finnick stares at me for a moment.

"More?" he mumbles.

"Yes. More." I say.

Again, he stares at me. Oh crap, I've messed this up! I've ruined any chance of continuing with Finnick. And now he stares at me. Eventually, he looks down and leans closer to me, his lips by my ear.

"It's a good job I'm a generous man. I'd love to give you more, because I want more too," he says softly.

And at that moment, when I am speechless and sure that he wanted a future, the train pulls to a stop at the station. Finnick steps away from me, our eyes locked. I slowly turn to face the flashing lights which fill the station of my home, District 4. My eyes dart to all the different people, clapping and cheering. My eyes find a familiar face. My sister, Sayla. She's changed. She has changed so much! Her hair is soft and natural and her grey eyes, usually stern, are loving and soft. My mother stands behind her crying like my baby brother in her arms. And for the first time in a long while, my father is smiling, genuinely smiling.

I hear the door of the train open and the cheers get louder.

"I'm scared. I can't go out there," I say, my body frozen.

"Don't worry," says Finnick. "They love you. I… I love you."

The End... Or is it?


	48. Author's Note

Hi everyone!

This is a little note from me, the author.

I just wanted to say thank you for all of your kind reviews and I will answer any questions you have regarding writing, my fanfiction or whatever you want!

But before I do that, here is just a little thing:

It's not over.

Not yet anyway!

I have written 18 mini epilogues which I will post over the next few weeks or so. I really hope you enjoy them!

Again, thank you so much for your support. Please don't stop commenting and please share with your other Panemaniac friends :)


	49. Epilogue 1

"Hello, Miss Cresta. My name is Doctor Caspian."

I lay on the soft couch in the man's office. It's dark in colour, the walls covered in dark wood panels. There is a large grand mahogany desk with an elaborate chair behind it. The room feels old, unlike the man who sits beside me. His hair is grey, but his face is young, no older than forty. He wears a gold band on his left hand and a silver watch on his right wrist. He wears blue cufflinks, a shade darker than the blue shirt he wears. My eyes glance down his body. Shiny leather shoes, a thick leather belt, soft trousers. Then back up to his face. His eyes are brown. His skin is tanned. He…

"Annie, I know what you're doing," he says softly. I snap out from analysing the man and look ahead of me. "I am a psychologist."

"I know who you are," I mutter softly as I stare ahead. "What was I doing then?"

"You were taking note of every small detail of this new place to distract yourself from what has been on your mind. Is that correct?" I don't reply. "Did your friend who told you to see me tell you that?" Again, I don't reply.

"I should go. I'm wasting your time," I say.

"Then leave," he says, leaning back in the chair. I grit my teeth. Who the hell does he think he is?!

"I… I should at least get my money's worth," I mutter.

"Then stay," he says. I nestle back into the couch more and stare at the wall. "Why do you think Mr Odair wanted you to see me?"

"So you could help me," I say.

"Yes, Annie, that's what I want to do," Doctor Caspian says. "Where should we start? The beginning?"

"My name is Annie Thalassa Cresta. I am seventeen years old. I turn eighteen in January. I have a little sister called Sayla; she is fifteen now. And a baby brother's name is Flint. He is eight months old now. He's getting bigger. My mother stays at home and my father runs a fishing company."

"Ah, no wonder I recognise the name Cresta. You must be very rich."

"I am now."

"What changed?"

"Do I need to spell it out?"

"Yes, Annie. You do," he says.

"Five months ago, I won the Hunger Games. Before I was reaped, everything was good. But now, it's like my whole world is crumbling."

"Do you think it started when you were reaped?"

I think for a moment. Did it? Yes it must have been. I said goodbye to my family, thinking that I was never going to see them again. But then…

"No. But that got the ball rolling. It changed when…" I can't get the words out. What happened has always been on my mind, playing on the final strands of my sanity.

"When?"

"I don't want to say it!"

"I can't help you unless you get it out of your system."

"When… I was attacked in the arena," I say, my eyes snapping shut instantly at the thought of his crystal blue eyes. "He wanted to do things I didn't want and… I didn't know what to do." My body becomes rigid. What's happening? I should stop speaking, but more comes out. "I was so scared. I thought he was going to kill me. He could have done anything." I feel my body start to shiver, like his snake like fingers are travelling over my exposed stomach. The softness of the couch turns into the cold wet rock of the cave. "I thought… I thought… I…"

I feel a hand touch my shoulder and I scream myself into reality. I jump back, bringing my knees to my chest in protection. My eyes flutter as I take in the dark wood surroundings again. I find comfort in Doctor Caspian's eyes.

"Annie, does this happen a lot?"

I nod softly.

"It's getting worse. More cracks are appearing in my brain. The bad things mix with the good things." I try to think of some happy memories as I say that. Finnick. He lives with me now. I can't take the nightmares without him. Everything gets worse when he leaves. He leaves quite a lot, to go to the Capitol. I know what he does, but I know he does it to protect me. I'm his world now, he often tells me this when we walk across the beach at sunset.

"Why do you think it's getting worse?"

"Because… Because next month is the Victory tour. I will have to see the faces of the families who I saw get killed. I know all of them by name now. I didn't at the time, but now I know all of them. But there's one name I will never use. And that's his."

Doctor Caspian nods slightly and smiles softly. He feels safe. Not as safe as Finnick, but I think he understands.

"Can you help me, Doctor Caspian?"

"Oh, Annie," he says, smiling wider. "Our journey has already begun."

My muscles relax and I smile. I am going to get better. I am not going to be made a fool out of on national television again.


	50. Epilogue 2

I sit on the porch of my home, looking out to the rising sun. My hands clasp the mug of slightly lukewarm tea. I don't sleep as much anymore, but I don't mind. It means I get to see this beautiful sight. The sound of the waves is so relaxing. The way the colours of the sun set the sky alight is breath taking. I've seen many paintings of District 4, of the sea and the sun, but none will ever be able to truly capture the beauty of the view.

"Hey," says Finnick, opening the patio door and leaning against the frame. I turn and smile.

"Just woken up?" I ask, although I know the answer. His sea eyes are slightly puffy and he is a little pale, as he always is in the mornings.

"Yeah. Did you have a nightmare?" he asks, rubbing his eyes.

"No. I just couldn't sleep."

"How long have you been awake for?"

"I don't know. Time feels weird for me. I could have been here for five minutes or five hours."

He nods slightly, smiling.

"Do you want me to cook us some breakfast?"

"What?" I smirk. "I don't want a last meal or anything."

"It's not a last meal, it's breakfast, Annie. Plus we leave tomorrow, not today."

I nod slightly. Tomorrow is the start of the Victory tour. I will be making my way to District 12 through to District 1, then onto the Capitol, where I will be greeted by Caesar for another interview and a party with the President himself.

I hear the doorbell go and Finnick furrows his brow, as do I.

"Who could that be?" he asks. "It's like… six in the morning."

I shrug and get up, creeping across the marble floor to the grand door. I turn the handle and open it. The person that stood in front of me was the last person in Panem I expected. You could've knocked me down with a feather.

"Good morning, Miss Cresta," says the President. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, not at all. We were just about to make breakfast. Do you wish to join us, sir?"

"Oh no, that won't be necessary," he says, stepping into my house and looking around. "And, who is the 'we' you mentioned."

"Finnick, sir," I say, choosing my words extremely carefully. "He's been staying here to help me prepare for the tour."

"That's very sweet of him. What do your family think of that? Do they mind sharing a house with him?"

"Oh, my family don't stay here sir. It was my prize, they said, not theirs. It's for my future family. But my sister, Sayla, she stays every weekend."

"Annie, are you okay without…" Finnick stops as he appears in the foyer. "Coriolanus… I mean, sir, what a surprise."

"Good morning Finnick," says the President as his eyes scour over Finnick's half naked body.

"If I knew you were coming I would've made myself more decent," says Finnick.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before. Plus this is a flying visit. I just had to speak to our darling little Victor before the tour began."

Finnick looks to me. I smile and nod. He smiles also.

"I shall leave you to it," says Finnick, leaving the President and me alone. Snow turns back to me and smiles.

"He really is an attractive fellow, don't you think?"

"I can see why he is so popular with the females," I say softly. I can't give anything away that Finnick and I are in a relationship. He didn't move in with me until three weeks after I returned home, until the cameras went and all the attention on District 4 had died down. They were the worst three weeks of my life.

"I will keep this brief, Miss Cresta. You are quite popular with the males of the Capitol at the moment. You've captured the hearts of quite a few of them, particularly the head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane. He said you agreed to a date."

"We did?!" I say, taken a back slightly. Crap! That must've been what he mentioned back at the party after I won.

"Oh yes, he won't stop going on about. Anyway, I have arranged for this to happen when you visit us in the Capitol at the end of the tour. You will be required to go."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't want to break his heart now, would you?" I shake my head slightly. Okay, now I am scared. "You know, Annie, you are loved to very much in the Capitol. So I have a proposition for you. If you keep going on these dates, I will make sure that you live a successful and happy life, with all of your family and with everything you could have ever wanted. How does that sound?"

Without thinking or letting it sink in, I nod.

"Excellent," he smiles. He steps closer to me, takes my hand and leans in, kissing my cheek. "I look forward to hearing how it goes. Good luck with the tour, Annie"

I swallow hard and smile slightly as he steps away from me.

"Thank you, sir," I say.

He politely nods and I escort him to the door. I shut it softly and lean my back on it, sliding to the floor. Finnick appears in the foyer, his face full of concern.

"What did he want?"

"Oh… Nothing," I say smiling.

"Sure?" he asks. I nod. "Okay, well breakfast is almost ready."

I smile and watch him walk into the kitchen. And as I do this, it finally dawns on me: I don't think President Snow's idea of a date isn't the same as mine.


	51. Epilogue 3

I watch as the wealth as our country increases. It starts poor in District 12, the mining District. They stared at me as I delivered my speech, a speech Finnick wrote for me. The family of the dead tributes stood at the front, right in my eye line. For the first few Districts, it disturbed me, but I guess it's because I never knew the tributes and it was the fault of the government that their children died. Taking the tesserae to feed their families and the chance increasing for being chosen; it's almost like volunteering but it's not as obvious.

The journeys to each District have been just bearable. I wish it were just Finnick and I, but of course, Aelia joins us, which I hate, and Horatio, which I am quite grateful for, and the prep team, which is neither here nor there. Finnick and I don't show affection when we are together in front of the others, we can't. After what Aelia said last time, I don't want her to claw my eyes out with her perfectly manicured nails out of jealousy.

My favourite District was 7. It smelt nice, unlike most of the other Districts which smelt synthetic and industrial. District 7 reminded me of nature and being free. And, of course, I met last year's Victor, Johanna Mason. At first, I was scared of her. She seemed too over the top and not particularly friendly, but, when she said something that reminded me of the boy and I broke down, she knew what to do. When I recovered, we talked and she completely understood everything I was saying. I hope I get to see her again soon.

And now, as I stand in front of the family of the beast from District 1 and deliver my speech, I wish she were here to give me her words of wisdom. The crisp white sparkling paper trembles in my hands. His family are the spitting image of him. His father, strong and brutal with eyes the colour of the sky. He would almost be identical but he has blonde hair, not the shade of coal the beast had. He has a sister and a brother. She is older than I, maybe twenty years old. His brother is blonde like their father, as is the eldest of the family, probably twenty-five years old.

I feel the sister's eyes bore into my soul. I look across the massive crowd gathered in District's town square, but they all have the same look as her. I stop for a moment and breathe deep. They can't do anything. I am safe up on this stage, surrounded by Peacekeepers, the Mayor, Aelia and Finnick.

"And thank you, District 1," I say, shakily and slowly. "Without the support of your tributes, I would not be standing here."

I swallow hard and step away from the microphone, trying to pull the short dress lower to cover myself. They all stare at me, particularly his family. I know they have to seem joyous, but the Mayors daughter and a top Career died for me, a stupid girl who flirted her way to victory. I don't deserve to live.


	52. Epilogue 4

Red. I think Horatio has gone away from this siren of the sea theme and instead just going for a siren, making me hot and fiery, because that is what I am. Well, I'm like that now because they put silicon in my breasts, enlarging them by two sizes, and in my hips, making my figure like an hourglass. The dress hugs my body in all the right places, done on purpose, of course.

During my interview, Caesar was almost mesmerised, as were the audience, as I stepped out in this seductive gown. It is similar to the dress I wore for my first interview, in as much as it is short at the front and long at the back, but it's not in layers. It's just one veil of iridescent crimson that flows like a bridal train. It glitters and shimmers in the many lights of the Capitol, making me stand out in the crowd of over the top freaks.

Surprisingly, my interview with Caesar went well, I didn't freeze or fall into my nightmare land of the Games. It felt like my first interview. I felt flirty and confident. Maybe the dress changed me, the colour change an indication of my transformation. He asked me questions about my family, my life in the spotlight, and my plans for the future, those boring things. But one thing I wasn't expecting him to ask was to sing. Apparently, he had been told I am quite talented, so he had me stood up singing. I was petrified, close to having a panic attack. The palms of my hands sweating profusely, I sang. The audience swooned as the gentle notes resounded in the City Circle. I went down like a treat, even more popular now they knew I had a voice of an angel.

I truly was a siren now I could command the men to me just by my voice.

As I reflect upon my interview on the balcony of Snow's grand mansion, my stomach satisfied from the exquisite banquet we have all just feasted on, I feel a finger tap my exposed shoulder. I jump out of my skin, but laugh it off.

"Finnick, you're so cru- Oh..." I say as I turn around, greeted by the beaming face of the Head Gamemaker, expecting it to be my true love.

"Oh, I do apologise, Miss Cresta. Were you expecting your mentor and not me?" he says softly, a hint of a blush on his bearded cheeks.

"No not at all! You were just the last person I expected to see," I say, giggling slightly.

"Ah, I see. And what brings you out here?"

"I had to get away from the drunken idiots who wanted to dance with me. The fresh air and lack of music has cleared my mind and now I don't wish to punch everyone I see," I say, rolling my eyes slightly. I hear him chuckle.

"Well, they are sure missing out. My dance with you was amazing."

"Thanks, although I'm sure you have danced with someone who's a lot less distracted than I was that night."

"You wanted to go home and see your sister. Nothing wrong with that."

"No, I guess not," I say quietly.

"Come on, let's go inside. You must be cold," he says, taking my hand and leading me back into the spare bedroom. I never noticed it was a bedroom; I just walked as far away as I could from the main hall, away from the noise and bustle. I sit on the edge of the bed, stroking my fingers along the delicate silk covers, in awe at how sensitive to touch it is. I smile to myself.

"I never properly introduced myself…" he says as he sits next to me. A little close, but nothing that concerns me. "My name is Seneca Crane. I was the Head Gamemaker for your games."

I nod, smiling to him then looking back at the silk covers.

"So," he says. I can feel his eyes over me. "Should we…?"

"I'm sorry, I don't quite follow?"

"Oh, Annie, I can't deny myself what I bought!"

And as his confusing words finally hit home, his body is forced on top of me, pinning me back into the bed. His lips are on mine, his tongue in my mouth. His knees are either side of my hips, keeping me in place as I squeal wildly into his slimy mouth.

No. No. No!

Not again!

My mind shuts down into panic mode. I am helpless. He is in control, just like the Beast was in the Arena. But it's worse, because now I know it will happen. I twist and turn my head, trying to fight him, but he always finds a way of getting inside. I look down and see something. He's unbuckling his belt. But…

Yes!

I take my opportunity, bringing my leg up, arching my back and striking my heel into his groan. He groans and recoils, almost like watching a slug being sprinkled with salt. Such a simple move but oh so deadly. As he clutches onto his sensitive area, rolling around like a child on the bed, I take the free seconds I have to get away, his painful hisses in my mind as I run, run as fast as I can.

"You bitch!" I hear him groan loudly. "You fucking bitch! I'd better get a fucking refund!"

And those words stay with me as I curl into a ball, hugging my filthy body and crying, crying until the only man I would ever want to have sex with rescues me.


	53. Epilogue 5

When the invite arrived, I wasn't suspicious at all. A party in the Capitol; nothing new? I am their newest Victor so of course I was invited. Although, there was something that seemed odd. Finnick wasn't invited and he wasn't allowed to come with me. He said that he had suspicions as to about why, but he never told me.

Nevertheless, Horatio met me at the hotel to do my make-up. I never asked, but he wanted to. I wore a black gown, covered in crystals, which, again, showed off my newly modelled body. He has done my make-up sultry and seductive, although I never see it. Since I won ten months ago, I've only seen myself in the mirror once. My eyes were wider and more drawn than I remembered. But they were powerful. I could see why people couldn't stop looking at them. Apart from that, I looked old, old and withered. Now, I avoid it at all costs. I don't want to be reminded how cracked I am.

I am greeted at the stairs to the large grand venue by a masked Avox, holding a tray of blue champagne, which I gladly took a flute of. The hall is grand and almost magical, with elaborate decorations, typical of the Capitol. As I look around at the other guests, I feel as if my eyes have been attacked with colour. I was probably the only normal one there. Well, normal in comparison.

I don't know anyone, not from what I can see. I stick out like a sore thumb and I feel so exposed. I chew at the inside of my cheek. Why did I bother coming?

I stand at the edge of the ballroom, watching the idiots gallop, I mean dance, across the perfectly polished marbled flooring. I smirk to myself. The food is more interesting than this. I eye up the selection which has been put forward. The table seems never ending and it is being replenished with more as soon as you remove an item. There is a platter of fish shaped nuggets. They can't be too bad. I lean to take one but my hand brushes against another hand. I recoil and jump back looking at the person whose hand I touched.

"I do apologise, madam," he says. I blink a few times, almost in shock. "Oh my, it's you! You're Annie!"

I blush faintly, looking down.

"And you're Felix Storm," I say quietly.

For those who don't know, Felix Storm is the Capitol's most famous singer. His voice is like heaven and he is extremely handsome. I'm not ashamed to admit it, but I did have a massive crush on him. And now, looking into his liquid silver eyes, I can remember why.

"Well, I'm not performing anymore, so I go by my real name at these sorts of things," he says, making my hairs stand on edge.

"What's your real name then?"

"Now that will be telling," he winks. "Plus I never liked my real name. It's quite… District like."

"What's wrong with being from a District?" I say, raising my eyebrow.

"Oh nothing's wrong! It's just when you're growing up here, and you're the one who sticks out, clearly it's a bad thing."

I laugh slightly, looking down into my glass of champagne.

"So what is it then?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

He leans into my ear, his cool breath tingling my lobe as he whispers: "Leo Ceylon."

"And that's bad?!" I say, turning to him.

"It's not really memorable. And I want people to remember me."

"Hmm… I guess…" I say, sipping my drink.

I sense him smile at me as I finish off my glass. I glance to him.

"What?" I say.

"Nothing… I'm just… I'm happy you're here," he says, giving me a glimpse of his pearly whites as he smiles.

"You wanted me here?"

"Oh yes. I invited you of course. You're our Victor and I just had to spend some time with you. You are simply amazing," he says.

I blush again, my heart starting to race. Maybe I've drunk too much. But it was only one glass.

"And not forgetting the fact that you sing like an angel and you captured my heart in an instant."

"Oh god… I made a fool out of myself during my interview," I say, biting my bottom lip.

He takes my hand and turns me so I am facing him.

"Annie, you can sing. Trust me," he says. And as he does, I can feel my face slowly turning red.

"Thanks, sweetie," I say, smiling softly.

"Are you okay? You seem a little… Flushed"

"Yeah, no. I'm perfect!" I say giggling softy. I can't believe how much of an idiot I look! I guess I'm star struck! "I'm just going to go outside for a bit... If I knew where outside was."

"Come on," he says, entwining my fingers in his and leading my out, away from the Capitol freaks.

Felix takes me to the back of the hall, where a large draping curtain hangs over tall glassed doors. He opens one and takes me into the dark garden. Instantly, the smell of lilies hits the back of my nostrils.

"Wow! That's strong!" I say as I walk over the paved patio. I lean on the concrete pillar and smile at him.

"It's my favourite flower. I couldn't resist," he says. I laugh slightly. "During the day, it is truly beautiful. I have many different colours and the garden stretches out for miles."

"I'd like to see it," I reply.

"Maybe you can… If I you spend the night with me," he says, leaning next to me.

I furrow my brow as I turn to look at him, those piercing eyes looking into mine. This harmless flirting has now got serious.

"Felix, I'm flattered, truly, but… I'm in a relationship," I say, looking down awkwardly.

"You are?! But Snow said…"

"Snow said what?!" I say, looking at him sharply.

"I shouldn't have said that…" Felix says, walking away from me, putting a hand in his hair.

I storm after him, grabbing his arm and pulling him to face me.

"Tell me!"

He clenches his jaw and looks at the floor, tapping his foot on the floor.

"I think you're beautiful, Annie. More than that: smoking hot actually. I wanted you," he says, looking back up to me. His silver eyes were dead serious. "I wanted you badly. Just one night though, that's all, to have a taste of you. You're divine. And Snow said you were available, but for a price."

My heart sinks as I realise that all my worries were coming true. Snow wanted to sell me to the Capitol, to the highest bidder, just like many other Victors, just like Finnick. What happened with Seneca, I thought that was a one off. But no, I'm officially on the market, ready to be shipped. Now I guess Snow's idea of a date is polar opposite of mine.

I swallow hard and step back, leaning on the pillar and staring into the distance.

"Annie, I'm sorry. If I'd known you were in a relationship, or that you're so innocent and sweet, I would never have said anything. It's just on the television, you're so hot! Even now I'm trying so hard not to kiss you," he says, biting his lip slightly.

I swallow hard, pressing my lips together. I don't know what to say. I know Snow will have more people for me, and if I don't I could lose everything, just like Finnick. Maybe if I don't sleep with Felix, he'll hurt them. Maybe he's already planning something because I didn't sleep with Seneca.

"I'll talk to him; tell him you're not ready."

"What?"

"Annie, if I don't tell him, he'll keep you available. And what if he sets up a date for you and they aren't like me? What if they'll make sure they don't leave with what they wanted? Do you want that?" I shake my head. A repeat of the arena, a repeat of the Victor's banquet… I don't think my mind could take it.

"You don't even know me. Why are you doing this?"

"I may not know you, but I know when a girl isn't ready, especially knowing what happened to you in the Arena."

A small smile spreads across my face, as does his.

"Thank you," I say.

"Don't mention it," he says softly. He smirks slightly. "I still really want to kiss you."

"Well, if this was a year ago, when I had pictures of you on my bedroom wall, I would've jumped into bed with you in a heartbeat," I say. He chuckles slightly.

"Really?!" I nod. "Well, whoever it is you're with, he's lucky to have you."

"No. I'm lucky to have him."


	54. Epilogue 6

"Happy Birthday Annie!" my sister screams as I open the door to my home in the Victors Village. I smile and take her in my arms, hugging her tight.

"Thanks Sayla!" I reply. I look behind her, expecting to see my parents, but the doorway is empty. "Say, did you come alone?"

"Yeah, Flint's not feeling too well, so they said they'll see you later. Sorry Annie," she says.

I smile faintly, bringing her inside and closing the door, taking her to the kitchen.

"It's fine. It's not like it's my eighteenth birthday or anything," I mumble.

She sits up on the marble counter in front of me.

"Did Finnick get you anything?" she asks.

"I told him not to, but he did," I reply, blushing slightly and looking down.

"What is it?" she says.

I hold out my left hand, the silver ring glistening in the sunlight. Sayla squeals, clapping her hands and pulling me in for a hug.

"I knew it! I knew it!"

"Sayla, it's not happening tomorrow…" I say, pulling back and smiling slightly.

"But it means you're getting married!" she grinned. For a tomboy, I never thought she'd be excited about a wedding.

"One day, yes. It's not just a wedding, though. It's a promise. No matter what, he is mine and I am his."

"I'm being a bridesmaid though, right?"

I sigh and laugh slightly.

"Of course, Sayla. But that means wearing a dress, you know?"

"I'd do anything for you Annie. As long as it makes you happy," she says, grinning slightly. "Where is he anyway?"

"He's gone for a swim in the pool upstairs. Want to join him?"

"Are you trying to wind me up? You know I hate swimming!" Sayla says. I laugh slightly.

Considering everything that happened, knowing that her friend died in the Arena, mine and Sayla's relationship has improved. She's grown up now, a lot more mature than when I left on the train that day. She is less resistant and more giving. And she knows exactly what to do if I ever slip into my nightmare world.

The doorbell rings.

"They're quicker than I thought," says Sayla.

"Yeah, I guess," I say as I go towards the door and open it.

"Annie!" says the President, opening his arms and taking me within them. His breath is sour and salty on my face as he kisses my cheek.

"Sir… What… What are you doing here?" I say shakily, trying to hide my instant nervousness.

"Oh… Just passing," he says, his eyes glinting with lies.

He steps inside my house and makes his way to my living area, throwing his cape and cane on the couch before sitting down. I stand in the doorway, desperately praying for the ground to swallow me up.

"Won't you sit with me?" he says.

"I'd rather stand," I murmur.

"I'd best stand with you," his eyes narrowing as he speaks to me. He gets up and approaches me, his eyes smothering me as he gets closer. He leans behind me and takes the door knob, shutting us in.

"I must admit, Miss Cresta, I am disappointed in you. I thought you loved your family," he says.

"I do, Sir. I love them with all my heart," I reply, swallowing hard.

"But you didn't do what I asked you to… Twice."

I knew this would happen. I didn't sleep with the people who had paid for me. I don't think Felix got a refund but I'm sure Seneca did, and I'm sure that's dented Snow's pocket.

"Maybe he's right… Maybe you aren't ready for this yet." I stay silent. Felix spoke to him. I hope that's a good sign. His eyes analyse my entire face, reading its emotionless expression. "Have you been intimate with a man before, Annie?"

I swallow hard and shake my head. It's true. Apart from what happened in the Arena and in the shower on the train home, nothing has happened. Finnick and I have tried but I couldn't. I couldn't relax enough. I want to, I do, but I'm not ready. Finnick is supportive though. He says he'll wait for me.

I'm cracked and it could break me.

Snow tilts his head slightly.

"I wish I was young again. Oh, I would've snatched your innocence in a heartbeat. But you aren't innocent. Oh no. I know what you're hiding… upstairs."

I chew nervously at the inside of my mouth. He knows. He knows about Finnick and I. He's going to hurt him, or me, or both. But… Sayla! She's in the kitchen by herself! What if he's sent people to get her!? I try to hide any fear I have from him.

"I'll grant you your life to do with as you please, but his life, he is still mine," says Snow.

I know what he means. Despite Finnick being in a relationship with me, he will still have to be flogged off to the most desperate and rich ladies of the Capitol.

"Do you hear me, Miss Cresta?" the President says. I nod slightly, swallowing the blood from my chewed lip. "He is mine."

And with that, he's gone; a whiff of hatred lingers in the air as I hear him slam the front door.

"Annie?" I hear my sister.

I turn around and she's stood there, watching me. It feels like slow motion as she runs to me, to catch me as I fall to the floor, sobbing my eyes out. Her hands stroke over my head as I rock, the world feeling like it's stopped. A frozen volcano of despair.

I will never be happy again.


	55. Epilogue 7

I sigh slightly as he kisses my cheek.

"I won't be long," says Finnick, massaging the palm of my hand.

I look out behind him. It's a typical summer's day in District 4: the warm sun beating on your shoulders with a slight sea breeze rustling through the air. I look back into his calm eyes and nod slightly.

"I know," I reply, knowing that the minutes he is away from me will feel like hours.

"Are you sure you didn't want to have some sort of company? Go to your parents? Spend time with your friends?"

"No, no. I've got things to do."

I know he cares, but it's times like this when I just need to be alone.

"Just remember, I'll be back before you know it," he says.

Finnick kisses me on the lips before he disappears. I close the door behind him and lock the door. No one is getting in. When he goes away, I have to be by myself. It's the only way I cope with it. No one else can help me or comfort me.

I rest my back on the closed door and slide down, landing in a lump at the floor. I try not to think about it, but it just consumes me. I'm here and he's there, he's there with them. Sometimes I wish I was strong enough to do what Snow wanted me to. It might've helped me in some way.

I stare at the tiles, looking at their intricate design. It doesn't take my mind off it, not in the slightest. Doctor Caspian told me not to do it. He said it makes things worse. He told me to say things out loud, to speak my mind. But my mind wonders and closes off to my senses. I don't feel anything.

Look at my arm. Even in this short space of time it's bleeding from where I've started scratching it. I don't know when I did start clawing my fingernails into my supple flesh. Like I said, I don't feel anything.

"Of course you don't feel anything. You are a heartless bitch."

I turn and see the bloodied corpse of the boy, sprawled across my floor. I scream. Boy, do I scream. He is how I last saw him, the blood oozing from his open neck towards me, creeping nearer and nearer.

I manage to scramble up and run. It touched me! The blood touched me!

"It's not real," I mumble as I curl up and rock on the carpet in the lounge. This is real. I can feel this.

"What do you offer him?" he whispers in my ear. I jump to my feet, like lightening shooting through me. I can barely breathe. He stands, his head barely attached to his neck. The crimson liquid flows out of the gaps like a fountain. "Honestly, what do you offer him? You are nothing, nothing but a stupid mad girl. You can't even put out and who wouldn't want to with a guy like him."

I shake my head. No. No. No!

All I can do is run. I don't know what else to do. He won't go away!

I escape to the bathroom. I can hear my breathing echo in the large space as I rest my head on the closed door.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you."

My back is slammed against the door as I turn in fear.

His deathly blue eyes bore into my mind; the water drips from his coal black hair.

"I'm sure he isn't missing you. I mean, you are quite forgettable. Not forgetting the fact that he's good looking and he gets all the girls he wants. He loves them. He loves having all the sex he wants. And do you know why?"

Don't answer. It's not real. He's not here. He's dead.

The Beast steps closer, the water flooding the floor. My eyes scatter around him. I can feel my heart beat in my finger tips as I scramble around the bathroom, feeling for something on the walls to hold onto.

"Do you know why?" he says, spitting in my face as the water pours out of him. "Because he doesn't love you."

And with that, I grab onto whatever is behind me and throw it at him, screaming as the shatters on the dry floor. I fall to my knees and search through the broken glass. Where did the water go? The floor was soaking!

My hands frantically search for any trace of him. There's one drop of water. It came out of nowhere. I look up, expecting him to be there. But the light blinds my water y eyes. I bring my hands to them. I'm crying. I look back to the floor. The water was from my eyes.

But this, this is new. There was never any blood!

I bring my hands to my face in a flash and the cry that escapes my throat curdles the flowing blood. I just want it to go away.

The cabinet.

I manage to get to my feet, the shards digging into my soles. It burns, it burns so bad. But it will stop soon. I know it will.

He got rid of all the drink that was in the cellar. But he never thought I would get this. I take the needle out of its plastic casing and eye up the slightly off-yellow liquid inside. The safety shield comes off and I test it, making sure that the stuff will come out. It must do. I need relief.

I've never injected before, but I hope for the best. Either way, it's going to go in and I will feel better, so much better. I push down hard on the syringe, gritting my teeth in a malicious smile. It burns, it burns so good.

Clattering of plastic as it hits the floor. My heart beating like a ceremonial drum. Cackles of ecstasy. Rolling in glass. Drawing pretty pictures with the blood. Making more blood appear to draw more. Crying. Laughing. Screaming.

I just wanted the pain to go away.


End file.
